


Echos der Vergangenheit

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: All New Adventures [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coma, Deneva (Star Trek), Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten ist für Leonard weit mehr als Gelübde, das er Jim gegenüber ablegen will. Wie ernst es ihm damit ist, stellt er unter Beweis, als Jim aus scheinbar unerfindlichen Gründen in ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier unter der Last eines Kindheitstraumas zusammenbricht, das er bis dahin erfolgreich aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängt hatte. Schließlich liegt Jims Rettung an Leonard, der zusammen mit Spocks und M'Bengas Hilfe nach der Ursache und einer entsprechenden Heilung sucht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiobsbotschaft

**Author's Note:**

> In dieser Geschichte geht es um Kindesmissbrauch und die Folgen. Wer mit diesem Thema ein Problem hat, sollte vielleicht lieber nicht weiterlesen. Wer sich davon nicht abschrecken lässt, darf sich anschnallen und mit mir zusammen in die Abgründe der menschlichen Seele abtauchen.
> 
> Tausend Dank an Ranya, die sich traut den dritten Roman zu meiner All New Adventures Serie betazulesen. *mwah*
> 
> Im Übrigen ist es einigermaßen sinnvoll, wenn man die beiden Vorgänger Romane gelesen hat.
> 
> M'Ress dürfte einigen durch **The animated Series** bekannt sein. Ich stelle sie mir jedoch eher wie die Caitianerinnen aus Star Trek Online vor (also keine Löwenmähne!). M'Benga sollte den TOSlern ein Begriff sein. Ich erlaube mir für meine Story(s) jedoch nicht die TV-Version, sondern die Figur aus der **Vanguard** -Buchreihe zu leihen. Daher auch der eine oder andere Hinweis, auf andere Figuren aus der Buchreihe von David Mack. *g*

***********************************  
Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what.  
***********************************

Jim lag seit geraumer Zeit neben Leonard im Bett, ein Buch in der Hand haltend und versuchte dieselbe Seite inzwischen zum dritten Mal zu lesen. Nachdem sie nun also offiziell verlobt waren, hatten sie den Entschluss gefasst, es Spock und Uhura gleichzutun und ein gemeinsames Quartier zu beziehen. Jim hatte sein Quartier vorgeschlagen, da es um einige Quadratmeter größer als Leonards war. Und so war dieser dann vor knapp einer Woche bei ihm eingezogen.

Allerdings fühlte Jim sich mit dem neuen Arrangement nicht vollkommen wohl. Er schob es darauf, dass er einige Jahre allein gelebt hatte und sein eigener Chef gewesen war. Er hatte kommen und gehen können wie es ihm beliebte, ohne Rücksicht auf jemanden nehmen zu müssen. Hatte aufgeräumt, wann ihm der Sinn danach gestanden hatte. Mit Bones zusammen zu leben, stellte eine Herausforderung dar. Irgendwie hatte Jim die Jahre an der Akademie vergessen, in denen sie bereits zusammen gewohnt hatten und er oftmals mit Bones aneinander geraten war, da dieser fast schon fanatisch für Ordnung in seinen Räumen gesorgt hatte, während Jim dem Ganzen immer schon recht locker gegenüber gestanden hatte.

Frustriert klappte er das Buch zu und legte es beiseite, ehe er sich auf den rechten Ellbogen stützte und Bones von der Seite anblickte. Bones war allerdings viel zu sehr in das PADD vertieft, das er in Händen hielt und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er beobachtet wurde. 

Jim konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er mit Bones verlobt war. Ausgerechnet er! Immerhin hatte er bisher nie etwas von festen Beziehungen gehalten, hatte sich stets aus dem Staub gemacht, wenn eine Beziehung zu intensiv und ernst geworden war. Und nun lag er hier im Bett bei seinem besten Freund, dem er das Jawort geben wollte und fragte sich, wie es dazu hatte kommen können.

Er liebte Bones von ganzem Herzen, daran bestand gar kein Zweifel. Jedoch zweifelte Jim an dem ‚Für immer’ und war sich daher nicht sicher, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war, ja zu Bones’ Antrag zu sagen.

Was, wenn Bones irgendwann feststellte, dass er Jims Eigenheiten doch satt hatte und ihn nicht länger ertragen konnte? Wenn er feststellte, dass er doch eine richtige Familie wollte und Kinder. Nicht nur ein uneheliches Kind von der Exfrau, sondern eine Familie, zu der er nach Hause kommen konnte. Jim wusste, dass er nicht für ein solches Familienleben geschaffen war. Und Kinder würden sie ohnehin niemals zusammen haben können.

Noch während Jim seinen Gedanken nachhing, realisierte er plötzlich, dass sein Starren keineswegs unbemerkt geblieben war, da Bones ihn direkt ansah. Er setzte ein kleines Grinsen auf, welches Bones mit einem Stirnrunzeln honorierte.

„Stimmt was nicht, Jim?“

Er klang nicht besorgt oder beunruhigt, sondern etwas genervt und vielleicht auch neugierig.

Jim befeuchtete seine Lippen. „Alles okay.“

„Du starrst mich seit zwei Minuten ununterbrochen an“, sagte Bones, legte das PADD auf das Nachttischchen neben dem Bett und drehte sich dann so auf die Seite, dass er Jim direkt anschauen konnte. „Was geht dir durch den Kopf?“

Jim atmete hörbar durch. Er wollte Bones nicht sagen, dass er Zweifel hatte und glaubte, nicht gut genug zu sein. Bones freute sich auf die Hochzeit. Ständig hing er mit Uhura und Chapel rum, die ihm beratend zur Seite standen, während Jim hilflos Zuflucht bei Spock suchte.

Spock war allerdings nicht unbedingt der Richtige, wenn man eine Schulter zum Anlehnen brauchte. Dafür war er zu zurückhaltend und reserviert, kurzum zu vulkanisch. Spock hatte ihm einmal erklärt, dass eine Heirat der logische nächste Schritt wäre. Aber konnte man einen solchen Schritt auf Logik aufbauen? Vulkanier hatten allerdings auch eine etwas andere Art zu leben – milde ausgedrückt. Soweit Jim wusste, wurden Vulkanier bereits im Kindesalter einem Lebensgefährten versprochen. Scheidungen gab es keine und auch keine freie Wahl für den jeweiligen Lebensgefährten. Selbstverständlich war es für Spock daher etwas Besonderes, dass er sich seine Partnerin frei hatte wählen können. Und da Sex für Vulkanier eine reine Fortpflanzungsmöglichkeit und ihnen der Spaß dabei – sofern Vulkanier überhaupt wussten, was Spaß beim Sex ist – offenbar nebensächlich war, konnte Jim verstehen, warum es für Spock logisch schien, Uhura zu heiraten.

Allerdings war Jim sich nicht sicher, ob er sich ein ganzes Leben lang an einen Partner binden konnte. Seine Gefühle für Bones waren im Moment frisch und daher alles andere als objektiv. Er war sich schlichtweg nicht sicher, ob ihm nicht doch irgendwann die Abwechslung fehlen würde. Wie konnte Bones sich so sicher sein, dass Jim ihm genügen würde?

„Hey“, riss Bones ihn aus seinen Gedanken und legte Jim seine rechte Hand an die Wange und streichelte ihn zärtlich, während er ihn anlächelte. „Bekommst du kalte Füße?“

Jim schluckte und fühlte, wie sein Herzschlag sich verdoppelte. Wenn er jetzt die Wahrheit sagte, würde er Bones furchtbar weh tun. Und das wollte er nicht. Wirklich nicht, denn er liebte Bones mehr als irgendjemanden sonst. Er war die eine Konstante in seinem Leben. Der einzige Mensch, der ihn niemals enttäuscht oder im Stich gelassen hatte. Er sollte froh sein, dass jemand wie Bones tatsächlich sein ganzes Leben mit ihm verbringen wollte.

Bones’ Lächeln war traurig, wie Jim erschrocken bemerkte. „Ich …“, begann Jim daher zögerlich und befeuchtete abermals seine Lippen. Bones’ Daumen strich weiterhin zärtlich über seine Wange. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“ Seine Stimme war leise und rau.

„Warum hast du Zweifel? Möchtest du darum sprechen?“, bot Bones an und wirkte so vernünftig und reif, wie Jim es von ihm gewohnt war.

Für einen gedehnten Moment sah Jim ihm nur in die hellbraunen Augen, in denen er so gerne versank. „Wir werden nie eine Familie haben können“, erklärte Jim dann und Bones zog die Stirn abermals in Falten.

„Ich weiß, dass keiner von uns ein Kind bekommen kann, Jim. Ich bin Arzt. Glaubst du mir sei spontan entfallen, dass du nicht in der Lage bist meine Kinder auszutragen, oder ich deine?“ Erneut streichelte er Jims Wange. „Wir sind Starfleet-Offiziere. Wir haben uns verpflichtet den Weltraum zu erforschen. Da ist kein Platz für eine Familie. Daher macht es mir nichts aus, verstehst du.“ Jim nickte schwach. „Möchtest du denn irgendwann Kinder haben?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Jim. Vielleicht etwas zu schnell, aber definitiv ehrlich.

„Aber du hättest Joanna an Bord holen wollen“, erinnerte Bones ihn und Jim nickte.

„Das, äh, wäre was anderes gewesen. Ich… wäre vermutlich kein guter Vater.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und deuteten ein kleines Grinsen an.

Bones schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das kannst du nicht wissen. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich zum Vater tauge.“

Diesmal hielt Jims Grinsen. „Du ganz sicher. Du bist auch zu mir ständig so streng. Dir liegt es ihm Blut. Du hast ja sogar mich erzogen.“

Bones lachte leise. „Ich habe es bestenfalls versucht. Besonders gelungen ist es mir nicht.“ Für einen Moment lächelten sie einander an, dann entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder. „Sonst noch Zweifel, von denen ich wissen sollte?“

Jim presste die Lippen aufeinander und zuckte die Schultern. Was noch viel schlimmer war als die simple Tatsache, dass sie nie eine Familie würden gründen können war, dass Jim ganz furchtbare Angst davor hatte sich von jemandem abhängig zu machen. Jemanden so vollkommen zu lieben, dass er allein nicht mehr lebensfähig war. So wie es mit seiner Mutter geschehen war, die sich nahezu jede Nacht in den Schlaf geweint hatte.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, Jim“, sagte Bones sanft und Jim nickte andeutungsweise. „Ich würde dir niemals weh tun oder dich im Stich lassen. Niemals. Ich weiß, dass das deine große Angst ist. Jeder Mensch, auf den du dich je verlassen hast, hat dich irgendwann allein gelassen, aber ich werde das nicht tun. Ich möchte, dass dir das endlich klar wird. Du bist _dieser eine Mensch_ für mich. Du vervollständigst mich, Jim.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll“, flüsterte Jim, obwohl sie ganz allein waren. Der Kloß in seinem Hals, schwächte seine Stimme. Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach freuen, dass Bones ihn liebte und ihm das Vertrauen entgegen bringen, das er zweifellos verdiente?

„Komm her, Liebling“, bat Bones und schob den linken Arm so unter Jim durch, dass der sich auf seinen Brustkorb legen und an ihn kuscheln konnte.

Jim war überrascht, dass Bones ihn Liebling nannte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn mit einem Kosenamen ansprach. Dieses kleine Wort erfüllte Jim mit mehr Wärme, als er erwartet hatte. Er schloss die Augen an Bones’ Brust und lauschte dem kräftigen Herzschlag. Bones hielt ihn mit der linken Hand, während er mit seiner rechten sanft Jims Rücken streichelte.

„Ich liebe dich“, hauchte Bones und küsste Jims Haar. „Für immer.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Für einen Moment war es vollkommen still und Jim fühlte, wie sich allmählich die Müdigkeit über ihn legte und sich seine wirren Gedanken allmählich auflösten.

„Computer, Licht aus“, hörte er Bones noch sagen, ehe er sich wieder auf den Herzschlag konzentrierte und sanft in tiefen Schlaf abdriftete.

~*~

Der nächste Tag flog nur so an Jim vorbei und ehe er sich versah, war seine Schicht beendet. „Sehen wir uns nachher zum Essen?“, fragte er Spock und Uhura, bevor er die Brücke verließ. Spock nickte, nachdem er einen Blick mit Uhura gewechselt hatte. „Dann bis später.“

Bones und er aßen inzwischen jeden Abend miteinander, oftmals in Gesellschaft von Spock und Uhura, manchmal gesellten sich auch Chapel und Scotty zu ihnen.

„Bis nachher“, bestätigte Uhura lächelnd.

Kaum, dass er wieder in seinem Quartier ankam, ging er unter die Dusche. Bones hatte ihn zwischendurch wissen lassen, dass er einen kleinen Notfall hatte, wodurch er sich etwas verspäten würde. 

Sobald er aus der Dusche stieg, das Haar noch so nass, dass es ihm auf seine nackten Schultern tropfte, hörte er das vertraute Piepen seines persönlichen Computers, das eine eingehende Nachricht signalisierte. Rasch wickelte Jim sich daher ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und aktivierte den Bildschirm, um zu sehen, wer ihn anrief.

Zu deiner Verwunderung stammte der Anruf von der Erde, jedoch nicht aus dem Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte. Es handelte sich um eine private Nachricht. Vielleicht … Nein, Jim verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Seine Mutter meldete sich doch nie bei ihm. Sie schickte Nachrichten zu seinem Geburtstag und an Weihnachten, aber sie rief ihn nie direkt an. Jim versuchte sich seit jeher einzureden, dass es nur daran lag, dass sie ständig selbst unterwegs war und über zu große Entfernung keine stabile Subraumverbindung aufgebaut werden konnte.

Das Piepen hielt an. Hastig zog Jim sicher daher frische Unterwäsche und zumindest das schwarze Shirt seiner Uniform an, ehe er das Gespräch annahm. Es handelte sich um eine direkte Übertragung, nicht um eine Aufnahme. Gespannt zu erfahren, wer Kontakt zu ihm aufnahm, öffnete Jim schließlich die Leitung, während er sich in den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch sinken ließ.

Er erstarrte, als er in das gealterte Gesicht des einen Mannes blickte, den er nie im Leben hatte wieder sehen wollen. „Frank“, kam es eisig über seine Lippen. Warum seine Mutter sich nie von diesem Kerl getrennt hatte, war Jim bis heute ein Rätsel.

„Hallo Sohn“, grüßte Frank ihn.

„Ich bin nicht dein Sohn. Nenn mich nicht so“, herrschte Jim ihn an, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, seinen Groll zu verbergen.

Frank zuckte mit den breiten Schultern. „Wie du willst, Jimbo.“

Jim konnte fühlen, wie Gallenflüssigkeit langsam seinen Hals rauf kroch, aber er bemühte sich, eine Maske der Selbstsicherheit zu tragen, wie er es an der Akademie gelernt hatte. Er würde sich ganz sicher nicht von den Dämonen der Vergangenheit einschüchtern lassen. „Was willst du von mir, Frank?“

Der ältere Mann atmete tief durch, schloss einen Moment die Augen und sah Jim dann betroffen an. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll…“

Bei jeder anderen Person hätte Jim den Anflug von Betroffenheit für echt gehalten, nicht jedoch bei Frank. Er hatte zu oft die verlogene Miene dieses Mannes gesehen, den Wolf im Schafspelz erlebt, wenn er wieder mal zu viel getrunken und anschließend die Beherrschung verloren hatte. „Spuck es einfach aus. Ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Mann.“

Frank nickte. „Der Captain eines Raumschiffs“, sagte er, wie um Jim zu bestätigen, dass er sehr gut Bescheid wusste. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du Taugenichts doch noch in die Fußstapfen deines toten Vaters trittst? Und wie ich höre, füllst du sie gut aus.“

Das indirekte Kompliment von Frank überhörte Jim ganz und gar. Er hasste diesen Mann seit frühester Kindheit und verband mit ihm nichts als schlechte Erinnerungen. „Komm zur Sache!“, fauchte Jim sein Gegenüber daher an und war drauf und dran, den Funkkontakt abzubrechen. Ein einfacher Tastendruck würde genügen. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass Frank nach all den Jahren immer noch dazu in der Lage war, sein Selbstvertrauen mit nur wenigen Worten in Luft aufzulösen.

Abermals nickte Frank, wieder diese trübsinnige Miene im Gesicht. „Das Schiff deiner Mutter …“, begann er schließlich und Jims Magen krampfte sich bei den Worten zusammen, „wurde von Romulanern angegriffen.“

Jims Gedanken rasten. Wie hatte das geschehen können? War das Schiff zerstört worden? Es war nur ein kleines Forschungsschiff mit begrenzten Waffen, wie Jim wusste. Er würde Pike anrufen, sobald er Frank los war und ihn um Einzelheiten bitten. Vielleicht konnte er mit der Enterprise zu ihr fliegen, Hilfe leisten und …

„Sie ist tot, Jim. Das Schiff wurde zerstört. Es gibt keine Überlebenden.“

Jim hörte die Worte, wollte sie jedoch nicht glauben. Nicht aus Franks Mund. Jedes Wort aus seinem Mund, war wie Gift. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde Jim schwarz vor Augen, dann sammelte er sich wieder. Er würde vor Frank keine Schwäche zeigen. Niemals.

„Ist das bestätigt?“, fragte er so beherrscht, wie es ihm in der Situation möglich war, zeigte seinem Gegenüber die professionelle Maske des Captains. Hinter dieser Maske jedoch, rasten Jims Gedanken.

Ein verächtliches Grinsen legte sich über die falsche Betroffenheit. „Einer von euren Sesselfurzern hat sich vor nicht mal einer Stunde bei mir gemeldet und es mir gesagt. Also ja, das ist bestätigt, Jimbo.“

Sam. Er musste Sam irgendwo finden. Nur wo? Wie, wie um alles in der Welt sollte er es Sam mitteilen? Sein Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen.

„Es muss eine Erleichterung für dich sein, Jimbo, dass du sie endlich los bist und dich nicht mehr andauernd fragen musst, ob sie anrufen wird, um sich zu entschuldigen, dafür, dass sie dich immer wieder verlassen hat. Und dafür, dass sie nicht in der Lage war dich zu lieben, weil sie in dir und deinem nichtsnutzigen Bruder immer ihre große, verlorene Liebe gesehen hat.“

„Halt’s Maul!“, schrie Jim. „Halt dein verdammtes Maul, Frank! Ich schwöre dir, ich …“

Frank grinste höhnisch. „Was willst du machen, Jimbo? Du bist zu weit weg, um mir eine reinzuhauen. Ich wette, das willst du schon lange. Das hast du schon damals immer versucht, als dein Bruder dich verlassen hat und du glaubtest, es sei meine Schuld gewesen. Du Knirps hast dich nach allen Kräften gewehrt und doch jämmerlich versagt. Geweint hast du, wie ein kleines Mädchen …“

Jims Maske drohte zu zerbröckeln. Er spürte, wie sein Hass auf Frank ihm Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

_Frank packte ihn am Shirt und zog ihn zu sich rauf, so dass Jim seinem nach Alkohol stinkenden Atem nicht ausweichen konnte. Der Elfjährige zappelte und versuchte sich zu befreien, aber sein Stiefvater ließ nicht von ihm ab. "Du wertloses Stück Dreck wirst jetzt sofort das Haus aufräumen, bevor deine Mutter kommt. Hast du mich verstanden, Jimbo?" Der Junge nickte verängstigt und wagte es erst wieder zu atmen, als er herunter gelassen wurde._

„Deine Mutter hatte Kontakt zu _ihm_. Wusstest du das?“ Die Worte waren wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube für Jim, der hastig versuchte die Erinnerung an seine Kindheit abzuschütteln. „Ja, Jimbo, sie hat sich die Mühe gemacht und diesen Versager auf irgendeinem Planeten am Arsch der Galaxie gefunden.“

„Sam …“, hauchte Jim fassungslos. Wie sollte er es ihm nur mitteilen? Sie hatten sich seit mehr als zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Nichts mehr voneinander gehört. Sam war seit jenem Sommertag, an dem er ihn verlassen hatte, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen.

„Hast du es ihm schon gesagt?“, fragte Jim schließlich vorsichtig, unsicher darüber ob er womöglich der Einzige in der Familie war, der keinen Kontakt zu Sam hatte. Und er hoffte bei Gott, dass Frank keine Verbindung mehr zu Sam hatte. Schlimm genug, dass er es auf so eine Weise hatte erfahren müssen.

„Deneva ist zu weit weg. Ich sagte doch, der Planet ist am Arsch der Galaxie. Willst du es ihm sagen, Jimbo? Mit ihm zusammen heulen, so wie ihr es früher getan habt, wenn eure Mutter euch mal wieder …“

Jim schlug so heftig auf das Bedienfeld seines Computers, dass Franks verhasstes Gesicht plötzlich von seinem Bildschirm verschwand. Dann starrte er fassungslos auf den schwarzen Monitor und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die er sich nicht gestatten wollte, obwohl er allein war.

Franks Worte hallten in seinem Geist wider, wie ein endloses Echo. Und dann brachen mit einem Schlag Erinnerungen über ihn herein.

_„Jim, lauf weg!“ Die Stimme seines Bruders. „Lauf und schau nicht zurück.“ Aber Jim kam nicht weit. Er rannte vor die Tür des Farmhauses und versteckte sich unter der Veranda. Als Sam anfing zu schreien und sich gegen Frank zu wehren, so gut er konnte, presste Jim Augen und Ohren zu, schirmte sich von dem ab, was im Haus geschah…_

_Das Licht einer einzelnen Kerze im Fenster brannte, um ihr den Weg nach Hause zu zeigen. Es war sein Geburtstag. Jim saß am Fenster und sah in den Nachthimmel hinauf zu den funkelnden Sternen. Hoffend, wartend … vergebens._

Jim zwang die Erinnerung zurück ins Unterbewusstsein. Er musste herausfinden, ob Frank die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Der Mann war ein versoffener Farmer! Was wusste der schon! Er könnte sich irren. Er musste sich irren! Pike würde sicher herausfinden können, ob Franks Behauptung stimmte.

Er aktivierte das Interkom. „Kirk an Brücke.“ Seine Stimme versagte ihm beinahe den Dienst. Er räusperte sich, um sie wieder fest klingen zu lassen.

„ _M’Ress, hier Sir_ “, erklang die seltsam sinnlich klingende Stimme der Caitianerin.

„Lieutenant, stellen Sie eine Verbindung mit dem Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte her und verbinden Sie mich direkt mit Admiral Pike. Es ist dringend.“ Jim war zufrieden mit sich. Er klang nicht mehr wie ein verängstigter Junge, sondern wie ein selbstbewusster Captain.

„ _Ja, Sir._ “

„Und noch was“, fügte Jim hinzu. Ganz gleich ob Franks Behauptung stimmte oder nicht, wenn die Chance bestand, dass Sam tatsächlich auf Deneva lebte, dann musste Jim ihn einfach wieder sehen. „Lassen Sie Kurs nach Deneva setzen. Warpfaktor fünf.“

Die Caitianerin schien den Kurswechsel infrage stellen zu wollen. Ihre Antwort kam verzögert. „ _Deneva. Aye, Captain._ “ Damit schloss sie den Kanal zu ihm und für einen Moment, herrschte unangenehme Stille in seinem Quartier.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis Pikes stets freundliches Gesicht auf dem Monitor erschien. „Admiral“, grüßte Jim und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. Sein Mund und Hals fühlten sich rau und trocken an. Pike war ihm ein guter Vertrauter, ein klassischer Mentor geworden. Bei ihm würde Jim nicht lange Erklärungen abgeben müssen, sondern konnte direkt sein.

Pikes anfängliches Lächeln verschwand abrupt von seinem Gesicht, als er Jims Verzweiflung bemerkte. „James, was …“

Er ließ Pike gar nicht erst ausreden und kam direkt auf den Grund seines Anrufs zu sprechen. „Sir, ist es wahr? Ist die U.S.S. Columbus von Romulanern abgeschossen worden?“ 

Pike sah verblüfft und entsetzt zugleich aus, zog die Stirn in Falten. „Davon weiß ich nichts, Junge. Aber ich werde hier auch nicht über jedes Schiff informiert, das irgendwo unterwegs ist.“

„Könnten Sie… dem Gerücht nachgehen, Sir?“ Erneut befeuchtete Jim seine zu trockenen Lippen. Er sah wieder Franks Gesicht vor sich, die Genugtuung in seinem Blick, als er Jim selbst aus der großen Entfernung noch hatte wehtun können. Es war ihm nach all den Jahren immer noch möglich, Jims wunden Punkt präzise zu treffen. Und es schien egal zu sein, wie weit Jim sich von diesem Dämon aus Kindertagen entfernte, er schien ihn immer wieder zu finden, um ihn weiter zu quälen.

„Selbstverständlich“, nickte Pike. „Ich melde mich umgehend, so wie ich etwas erfahre.“

„Danke, Sir.“

Jim schloss die Verbindung. Bis Bones so weit war und er sich alles von der Seele reden konnte, wollte er etwas Sport machen gehen. Ihm war danach den Sandsack zu bearbeiten, bis ihm die Hände bluteten. Dass er mit Spock und Uhura zum Abendessen verabredet war, hatte er vor vollkommen vergessen.

Schnell stand er daher auf, suchte Hosen und Socken und bückte sich nach seinen Schuhen, als erneut eine Salve Flashbacks in seinem Kopf explodierte und ihn inmitten seines Quartiers in die Knie zwang. Mit geschlossenen Augen presste er die Hände an die Ohren, wie er es damals als kleiner Junge unter der Veranda von Franks Farmhaus getan hatte. Diesmal wollte er jedoch seine eigenen Schreie nicht hören. Nicht Franks schmutzige Worte. Wollte ihn nicht sehen. Nicht fühlen … Aber die Erinnerungen kamen mit aller Gewalt zurück und Jim war wieder genauso schwach und hilflos, wie er es als kleiner Junge gewesen war.

_Ein unfassbares Brennen breitete sich in Jims Mitte aus und entflammte seinen gesamten Körper. Er wollte schreien, aber Franks riesige Hand lag eisern über seinem Mund. Das enorme Gewicht des Mannes drückte ihn auf den Boden nieder, während Jim zwar wild um sich, jedoch ins Leere trat. Er war zu klein, zu schwach, um sich zu wehren …_

Und er war allein. Er war wieder vollkommen allein. Wie immer…


	2. Bewusstseinsverlust

Leonard hatte endlich seinen letzten Bericht fertig geschrieben. Dass seine Schicht längst zu Ende war, bemerkte er erst, als Dr. M’Benga im Türrahmen auftauchte und auf das Chronometer deutete, das hinter Leonard an der Wand hing.

M’Benga hatte sich während seines Medizinstudiums auf vulkanische Physiologie spezialisiert, was ihm bei seiner Bewerbung einen nicht unwesentlichen Vorteil verschafft hatte. Jim hatte darauf bestanden wieder einen zweiten Mediziner an Bord zu holen, nachdem Dr. Garner sich hatte versetzen lassen, und Leonard hatte es ihm nach den vergangenen Monaten absolut nicht verdenken können. Allerdings war ihm Dr. Garner lieber gewesen, da sie ihn selbst in psychologischer Hinsicht wunderbar ergänzt hatte. Inzwischen lag das emotionale Wohl der Patienten vor allem in Chapels Händen.

„Ich hatte schon Angst zu spät zum Dienst zu kommen. Aber wie mir scheint haben Sie nicht auf mich gewartet“, sagte der dunkelhäutige Mann.

Leonard lächelte müde. „Sie kennen mich doch. Ich lasse meine Arbeit nie unfertig liegen. Das bringt mich um meinen Schlaf.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Captain nicht darauf besteht immer alle Berichte – egal wie bedeutungslos sie vielleicht manchmal sein mögen – als erstes morgens um acht auf seinem Tisch haben möchte.“

Damit mochte M’Benga recht haben, aber Leonard wollte seine private Beziehung zu Jim nicht dahingehend ausnutzen. Es erschien ihm wichtig sein Privatleben von seiner Arbeit zu trennen, auch wenn sein Verlobter gleichzeitig auch sein Captain war. Besonders weil Jim sein Captain war.

„Ist Schwester Chapel noch da?“, fragte Leonard, ohne weiter auf den kleinen Seitenhieb einzugehen. Seine Beziehung zu Jim ging M’Benga schließlich nichts an.

„Nein“, schüttelte M’Benga den Kopf. „Ihre Schicht ist seit zwei Stunden um, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“

Leonard nickte. „Natürlich.“ Dabei hätte er gerne noch mit ihr über einige Hochzeitsvorbereitungen gesprochen. Inzwischen hatte er seine diversen Ideen auf drei reduziert, die in die engere Auswahl kamen. Und er hätte gerne ihre Meinung dazu gehört. Aber das musste dann eben bis morgen warten. Wenn es schon so spät war, fragte sich Jim vielleicht bereits, ob er heute Nacht überhaupt noch heim käme. Womöglich war er sogar sauer, weil Leonard mal wieder Überstunden gemacht und überdies ihr gemeinsames Abendessen versäumt hatte.

„Da die Krankenstation leer ist, kann ich wohl davon ausgehen, dass es ein ruhiger Tag war?“, erkundigte sich M’Benga, als Leonard sich hinter dem Schreibtisch erhob und seinen blauen Uniformpulli über das schwarze T-Shirt zog.

„Davon dürfen Sie ausgehen, ja. Einer von Scottys Technikern kam mit einer ziemlich hässlichen Schnittwunde rein, aber ich hielt es nicht für nötig ihn über Nacht hier zu behalten und hab ihn stattdessen mit einem leichten Schlafmittel in sein Quartier geschickt. Er hat morgenfrüh einen Termin zur Kontrolle.“

Diesmal war es M’Benga der nickte. „Ok. Gut, dass ich mir was zum Lesen mitgebracht habe.“

„Ein dickes Buch?“

„Ja“, lächelte M’Benga. „Gute Nacht, Doktor McCoy.“

„Danke. Und Ihnen viel Spaß bei der Lektüre.“ Leonard packte seine PADDs und machte sich eilends auf den Weg zu Jims Quartier. Nein, zu ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier, korrigierte er sich gedanklich. Ob er Jim noch etwas mitbringen sollte, um seine Verspätung wieder gut zu machen?

~*~

„Hey, Jim, es tut mir leid, dass es so spät …“ Leonard blieb die Entschuldigung im Hals stecken, als er das gemeinsame Quartier betrat und dort Jim bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen sah. „Jim!“ Er ließ die PADDs und alles andere fallen, war mit nur wenigen Schritten bei ihm und kniete sich neben Jim. Die Tür zum Quartier glitt leise zischend hinter ihm zu. „Jim, kannst du mich hören?“ Er fühlte Jims Puls und kontrollierte die Atmung. Beides war einigermaßen stabil, was Leonard sofort ein wenig beruhigte. „Jim.“ Auch die Pupillen reagierten normal, was ihn in dem Moment jedoch nur mäßig beruhigte. „Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir“, versprach er, obwohl Jim ihn wohl gar nicht hören konnte.

Leonards Gedanken rasten, als er hinüber zur Interkom eilte und es aktivierte. „McCoy an Krankenstation. Medizinischer Notfall im Quartier des Captains.“

Die Reaktion kam beinahe sofort. „Ich bin unterwegs“, bestätigte M’Benga. Soviel dazu, dass der junge Mann eine ruhige Schicht haben würde.

„Jim …“ Leonard kniete sich wieder neben seinen Liebsten. „Was hast du nur angestellt?“ Soweit er nach seiner ersten visuellen Untersuchung sagen konnte, hatte Jim keine offensichtlichen Verletzungen. Sobald M’Benga mit dem Medkit auftauchte bekam er hoffentlich einige aufschlussreiche Hinweise. „Jim, ich bin hier. Hörst du? Was immer du hast, ich finde es heraus. Das wird schon wieder. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Wo blieb denn nur M’Benga?

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und sein Kollege kam mit dem ersehnten Medkit ins Quartier geeilt.

„Verdammt, wie langsam sind Sie?“, herrschte Leonard ihn an.

M’Benga schluckte eine Erklärung hinunter. Als Arzt wusste er, dass Angehörige gerne in Panik gerieten. Dass selbst Dr. McCoy nicht dagegen gefeit war, wunderte den Mediziner kaum. Und er bezweifelte, dass es ihm selbst anders erginge, läge jemand der ihm selbst wichtig war, bewusstlos am Boden. „Was ist passiert?“, erkundigte er sich daher, klappte das Medkit auf und reichte McCoy den medizinischen Tricorder. Auch wenn er jetzt im Dienst war und McCoy nicht mehr, ging M’Benga davon aus, dass es sich der andere Arzt nicht nehmen lassen würde, die Untersuchungen selbst vorzunehmen.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste“, raunte Leonard, nickte ein Danke und begann damit Jim zu scannen.

Immer wieder änderte er die Einstellung des Tricorders, zog die Stirn kraus, schüttelte den Kopf und gab ganz allgemein nur grüblerische Geräusche von sich. M’Benga versuchte immer wieder einen Blick auf die Daten zu erhaschen, die McCoy dem technischen Gerät entlockte, aber richtig schlau wurde er nicht aus den Fragmenten, die er zu sehen bekam.

„Er hat keine Verletzungen. Seine Vitalfunktionen sind beinahe normal. Es wirkt fast so …“ Leonard hielt inne und sah M’Benga verwirrt und gleichzeitig besorgt an.

„Als ob er schläft“, ergänzte der andere Mann und nahm McCoy behutsam den Tricorder aus der Hand. „Niemand schläft so fest.“

„Nein“, schüttelte Leonard den Kopf. „Nicht einmal Jim Kirk.“ Er sah sich in dem gemeinsamen Quartier um. Versuchte Hinweise zu finden, die die Ursache für Jims Zustand erklären würden. Aber da war nichts. Absolut gar nichts!

„Wir sollten ihn dennoch auf die Krankenstation bringen“, schlug M’Benga vor und McCoy nickte gedankenverloren, während er sich erhob.

M’Benga ließ zwei Pfleger mit einer Trage kommen, die Jim Kirk zur Krankenstation brachten. Leonard McCoy folgte ihnen, war in Gedanken jedoch dabei die Daten des Tricorders zu analysieren.

~*~

McCoy und M’Benga versuchten jeden erdenklichen Trick, der ihnen einfiel, doch es gelang ihnen nicht, ihren Patienten aufzuwecken. Leonard hatte sogar Riechsalz versucht, eine ganz klassische Methode, die jedoch ebenfalls erfolglos blieb. Er fuhr sich fahrig durch sein fein säuberlich gekämmtes Haar. Sein Blick lag auf Jim, während M’Benga den Bewusstlosen erneut scannte.

„Mich erinnert das an eine Patientin, die durch einen traumatischen Vorfall ebenfalls das Bewusstsein verlor und nicht ansprechbar war“, meinte der Dunkelhäutige nach einem nachdenklichen Moment.

„Ein Trauma?“ Das hätte ein wirklich umfassendes Trauma sein müssen. Was hatte Jim in seinem Quartier derart traumatisieren können? „Wie haben Sie Ihre Patientin geheilt?“, erkundigte sich Leonard, doch sah er dabei nicht seinen Kollegen, sondern weiterhin seinen Liebsten an.

„Nicht mir gelang es sie zu heilen, bevor ihr Verstand nicht mehr zu retten war. Es war ein vulkanischer Hohepriester.“

McCoy seufzte. Nachdem Vulkan zerstört war, standen seine Chancen einen noch lebenden Hohepriester zu finden praktisch gleich null. Für einen flüchtigen Moment schloss McCoy die Augen und ging im Geiste seine sämtlichen Traumapatienten durch. Jedoch hatte keiner von ihnen je einen so schweren Schock erlitten, dass sie in einen komaähnlichen Zustand verfallen wären. Sie hatten unter schweren Alpträumen und Angstzuständen gelitten. Nichts was eine Psychotherapie in Kombination mit entsprechenden Medikamenten nicht hätte heilen können. Davon abgesehen wollte Leonard einfach nichts einfallen, das Jim im Grunde aus dem Nichts heraus dermaßen hätte traumatisieren können.

„Ich weiß, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Captain Kirk unter einem vergleichbaren Trauma leidet, wie es bei meiner Patientin der Fall war“, sagte M’Benga vorsichtig. Er fuhr erst fort, als McCoy ihm direkt in die Augen sah. „Dennoch könnte eine vulkanische Geistesverschmelzung Licht ins Dunkel bringen.“

Sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillten in seinem Verstand los, als Leonard die Idee auch nur in Betracht zog. Jim hatte Spock schon ein paar Mal erlaubt in seinen Verstand einzudringen, doch diesmal konnte er seine Erlaubnis nicht geben. Leonard fand, dass weder er noch M’Benga das Recht hatten, Jim diese Entscheidung abzunehmen. Aus diesem Grund schüttelte er letztlich den Kopf. „Das kommt nicht in Frage.“

„Bei allem Respekt, Doktor McCoy, aber im Augenblick habe ich Schicht. Das macht den Captain zu meinem Patienten. Und ich halte es für ratsam, Commander Spock zu konsultieren. Er ist nun mal als einziger an Bord in der Lage einen außergewöhnlichen Einblick in Kirks Verstand vorzunehmen.“

Leonard atmete tief durch, während er um seine Selbstkontrolle rang. „Ich halte nichts von Geistesverschmelzungen. Damit kann mehr Schaden angerichtet, als gut gemacht werden.“ Jim hatte ihm von seiner ersten Erfahrung mit dem Spock aus der Zukunft berichtet. Davon, wie Spock nicht nur Bilder, sondern auch Emotionen übertragen hatte und wie Jim plötzlich das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass der Tod sämtlicher Vulkanier, die nicht mehr evakuiert werden konnten, auf seinen Schultern lastete. Dass er sich verantwortlich gefühlt hatte, obwohl es nicht seine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle gewesen waren. All der Schmerz und … Leonards Blick wich von M’Benga zu Jim. „Dieser verfluchte, spitzohrige Bastard!“

„Was?“, fragte M’Benga verwirrt. Ganz offensichtlich hatte McCoy ein Geistesblitz getroffen. „Woran denken Sie, Doktor?“

Ohne M’Benga zu antworten, eilte Leonard zur Interkomanlage und schlug geradezu auf das Bedienfeld, um einen Kanal zu öffnen. „McCoy an Spock. Melden Sie sich umgehend auf der Krankenstation.“

Würden Sie mich bitte in Ihre Gedanken einweihen?“, fragte der Dunkelhäutige geduldig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wenn ihm womöglich ein Vulkanier dieses Trauma beschert hat, dann soll ihm auch einer wieder da heraushelfen“, erklärte Leonard steif und ging zurück zu Jim, dem er zärtlich eine Hand an die Wange legte.

M’Benga verstand kein Wort. Glaubte McCoy, dass Kirk aufgrund einer Geistesverschmelzung zusammengebrochen war?

~*~

Wenig später erschien Spock in der Krankenstation. Noch ehe sich die Tür hinter ihm schließen konnte, hatte der Halbvulkanier die Situation erfasst und trat eiligen Schrittes hinüber zum Biobett, auf dem sein bewusstloser Captain lag. „Was ist passiert?“, verlangte er von den Medizinern zu erfahren.

„Das wissen wir nicht genau“, begann M’Benga, kam jedoch nicht dazu weiterzusprechen, da McCoy das Wort an sich riss.

„Rein hypothetisch gesprochen, Spock: Ist es möglich, dass eine Geistesverschmelzung bei einem Menschen dazu führen kann, dass dieser Monate später unter einem Trauma leidet, das so immens ist, dass es zu einem Schockzustand führen kann?“

Spock dachte für einen Sekundenbruchteil nach, ehe er mit gerunzelter Stirn antwortete: „Das käme vermutlich auf die übertragenen Gedanken an. Pauschal ausschließen kann man es nicht, da der menschliche Verstand nicht annähernd so belastbar ist wie der eines Vulkaniers.“

McCoy kniff die Augen zusammen und beachtete die schlecht versteckte Beleidigung nicht weiter. Noch bevor er Spock eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, kam dieser ihm zuvor.

„Was fehlt dem Captain?“, verlangte er als Erster Offizier erneut zu erfahren. Wenn der Captain ernsthaft erkrankt war, musste er das wissen und das Sternenflotten-Hauptquartier auf der Erde davon in Kenntnis setzen.

„Es scheint, als sei er in ein Koma gefallen. Vermutlich hervorgerufen durch eine traumatische Erfahrung.“

„Selbst ein Mensch fällt nicht von jetzt auf nachher in ein Koma“, meinte Spock nüchtern, dabei trat er gänzlich ans Fußende des Bettes und betrachtete seinen Captain und Freund für einen Moment. „Könnte es getriggert worden sein?“

McCoys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Warum war er da nicht selbst drauf gekommen? Es ärgerte ihn, dass Spock womöglich recht und die Idee vor ihm hatte. „Denkbar.“

„Waren Sie bei ihm, als er das Bewusstsein verlor?“, fragte Spock analytisch weiter und sah McCoy direkt an.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hab länger gearbeitet. Ich fand ihn in unserem Wohnraum auf dem Boden. Es muss ihn plötzlich erwischt haben.“

Spock ging die wenigen Informationen im Geiste durch, konnte jedoch noch keine sinnvolle Schussfolgerung daraus ziehen. „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, sehe ich mich Ihrem Quartier um. Vielleicht finde ich Hinweise, die mir etwas Aufschluss geben.“

„Ich begleite Sie“, erwiderte McCoy, dem nicht so recht gefiel, dass Spock in seinen und Jims privaten Räumen herumschnüffeln wollte.

„Sie wollen nicht beim Captain bleiben?“ Spock konnte sein Erstaunen kaum unterdrücken.

„Er ist bewusstlos und in keiner akuten Gefahr. M’Benga hat ihn außerdem im Blick.“

„In dem Fall“, meinte Spock daraufhin nur und deutete zur Tür, „nach Ihnen, Doktor.“

M’Benga sah den beiden Offizieren nach und wünschte ihnen viel Glück bei der Suche. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er wieder die bewusstlose T’Prynn, die nach dem Attentat, bei dem ihre Geliebte tödlich verunglückt war, in ein Schockkoma gefallen war. Bis dahin hatte er nichts Vergleichbares erlebt gehabt und er konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie hilflos sich McCoy im Moment fühlen musste. Zumal es kein Geheimnis war, wie nahe dieser dem Captain stand.

Sobald sie den Turbolift erreichten und die Tür sich hinter den beiden Männern geschlossen hatte, wandte Leonard sich mit seiner Theorie direkt an Spock. „Ist es möglich, dass der alte Spock Schuld an Jims Zustand trägt?“ Er hatte das Thema nicht vor M’Benga ansprechen wollen, da dieser nichts von dem Spock aus der Zukunft wusste und das sollte auch so bleiben.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, Doktor?“

„Durch die Verschmelzung, die dieser Mistkerl vorgenommen hat, um seine Erinnerungen an die Zukunft mit Jim zu teilen. Jim durchlebte durch seine Augen die Zerstörung Vulkans mit und musste all den Schmerz und das Leid fühlen, das Ihr Alter Ego empfunden hatte.“

Spock wollte auch diese Möglichkeit nicht von vornherein ausschließen, sah jedoch nicht, wieso diese Verschmelzung erst nach so vielen Monaten zu einem Trauma führen sollte. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Besonnenheit, erwiderte er daher: „Ich halte es zwar nicht für ausgeschlossen, aber für höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass dies irgendetwas mit jener Verschmelzung zu tun hat. Ebenso wenig habe ich dem Captain etwas übertragen, das ihm …“ Noch während er sprach, kam Spock ein ganz anderer Gedanke. Etwas, auf das er den Captain nie angesprochen hatte, da es sehr persönlich war.

„Was ist los, Spock? Reden Sie mit mir“, verlangte McCoy. Der Lift stoppte und die Männer stiegen aus.

Zielstrebig ging Spock zum gemeinsamen Quartier des Captains und des Doktors und wartete geduldig, bis McCoy den Code eingab, um die Tür zu entriegeln.

„Spock, verdammt, ich bin kein Telepath. Was ist Ihnen eben durch den Kopf geschossen?“ Wenn Spock seine Ausführungen unterbrach, dann nicht ohne Grund. Soviel hatte McCoy inzwischen über den Vulkanier gelernt.

Die Tür des Quartiers schloss sich zischend hinter den beiden Offizieren. Kaum, dass sie wieder vollkommen unter sich waren, legte Spock die Hände in den Rücken und sah sich forschend in den Räumen um. „Als ich vor einigen Monaten meinen Geist mit dem des Captains verschmolz … teilte er seine Erinnerungen mit mir. Dadurch konnte ich einige Erlebnisse aus seiner Kindheit erleben – und er die meinen.“

„Das ist ja interessant, aber was hat das mit …“, redete McCoy ihm dazwischen, hielt jedoch inne, als er Spocks Ungeduld in dessen Blick sehen konnte. Spock mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn unterbrach. Gerade deshalb tat es McCoy jedoch so gerne. Er liebte es den Vulkanier an den Rand seiner Kontrolle zu treiben.

„Hat Ihnen der Captain je von seiner Kindheit erzählt?“, wollte Spock wissen.

McCoy zuckte die Schultern. „Ein bisschen. Seine Mutter hat ihn und seinen Bruder viel auf der Erde bei ihrem zweiten Ehemann zurückgelassen, während sie auf Missionen unterwegs war. Soweit ich weiß, hatte Jim kein allzu gutes Verhältnis zu Frank – dem Stiefvater.“

„So kann man es auch ausdrücken“, stimmte Spock zu und betastete bei der Erinnerung an Jims Kindheit seine Wange, wo Franks Faust den Jungen getroffen hatte. „Halten Sie es für denkbar, dass der Captain ein Erlebnis seiner Kindheit verdrängt hat, das ihn nun wieder heimsucht?“

Auch wenn Leonard es ungern zugab, konnte er nur nicken. „Das könnte im Grunde auf jeden zutreffen. Der menschliche Verstand arbeitet anders als der vulkanische. Ich weiß, dass Sie Ihre traumatischen Erlebnisse analysieren und so verarbeiten können. Sie blockieren die dazu gehörigen Emotionen. Menschen wiederum sind auf unbewusster Ebene dazu imstande besonders traumatische Ereignisse so weit zu verdrängen, dass sie keinerlei Erinnerung mehr daran haben. Man hat solche Erinnerungen früher gern mittels Regressionshypnose wieder ins aktive Bewusstsein zurückgeholt, um eine entsprechende Therapie durchführen zu können. Inzwischen weiß man, dass der Verstand gewisse Erinnerungen nicht umsonst ausblendet. Daher gibt es seither eine Reihe anderer Heilmethoden, die jedoch meist individuell auf jeden Patienten abgestimmt werden.“

„Was passiert mit diesen unterdrückten Erinnerungen, wenn sie durch einen unvorhersehbaren Einfluss ins aktive Bewusstsein zurückgezerrt werden?“

„Das ist ebenso individuell verschieden wie die modernen Therapien“, erwiderte Leonard und begriff, worauf Spock hinaus wollte. „Jim ist so ziemlich der stärkste Mensch, den ich kenne. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es etwas gibt, das bei ihm einen sprichwörtlichen Nervenzusammenbruch auslösen könnte. Denken Sie doch nur daran, was er in den letzten Monaten alles erlebt und verarbeitet hat.“

Spock nickte. „Ich kann Ihre Skepsis verstehen. Dennoch würde ich meiner Theorie gerne weiter nachgehen, wenn Sie gestatten.“

„Als ob Sie meine Erlaubnis bräuchten“, erwiderte Leonard sarkastisch.

„Ich würde gerne die Protokolle Ihres gemeinsamen Computers überprüfen, um nach Hinweisen zu suchen.“

„Schließt das die persönlichen Logbücher ein?“, fragte Leonard mit erhobener Braue. Der Gedanke behagte ihm nicht besonders.

„Ich würde unter Umständen gerne die Logbücher des Captains überprüfen.“

Leonard seufzte. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie Jim entscheiden würde, wäre die Situation umgekehrt. Andererseits konnte er Jim nicht helfen, wenn er die Ursache nicht kannte. „In Ordnung. Tun Sie, was Sie tun müssen.“ Für einen Moment sah sich Leonard in dem gemeinsamen Quartier um und überlegte, ob er Spock irgendwie helfen konnte. Aber dann entschloss er sich dazu, lieber wieder nach Jim zu sehen. Er wusste zwar, dass er bei M’Benga in guten Händen war. Aber Jim mochte Ärzte nicht sonderlich und wenn nur die geringste Chance bestand, dass er spürte, dass sich ein anderer Arzt um ihn kümmerte … Leonard wollte für ihn da sein. Wollte Jim wissen lassen, dass er für ihn da war. „Wenn Sie mich brauchen, finden Sie mich in der Krankenstation.“

„Sollten Sie sich nicht etwas ausruhen? Wie ich es sehe, können Sie im Augenblick ohnehin nichts für den Captain tun, Doktor.“

„Ich will Ihnen hier nicht im Weg sein.“

„Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht meine Untersuchung hier in Ihrem Quartier fortzuführen. Die Interkom-Protokolle kann ich ohnehin nur von der Brücke aus überprüfen.“

Es vergingen einige gedehnte Momente, ehe Leonard wieder das Wort ergriff. „Ich könnte jetzt sowieso nicht schlafen. Ich lege mich zur Not in der Krankenstation hin.“ Das war für ihn nichts Ungewöhnliches. „Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken um mich. Ich ruhe mich aus, versprochen. Aber ich will erst nach Jim sehen.“

Spock nickte langsam. „Einverstanden. Ich halte Sie auf dem Laufenden.“

„Danke.“


	3. Spurensuche

Spock ging ohne Umwege direkt auf die Brücke, wo er sich von der Nachtschicht einige verwirrte Blicke einfing. Es war jedoch nicht Spocks Art sein ungeplantes Erscheinen zu rechtfertigen, daher ging er gleich zu der Caitianerin hinüber, die Nyotas Posten während der Nachtschicht besetzte.

„Lieutenant M’Ress, bitte leiten Sie mir sämtliche Interkom-Protokolle der letzten zehn Stunden, die an den Captain gerichtet waren, auf den Computer im Bereitschaftsraum weiter. Auch die privaten Gespräche, bitte.“

Die Frau mit dem katzengleichen Gesicht blickte mit großen grünen Augen zu ihm auf, zögerte jedoch seinem Befehl ohne weiteres zu folgen. Spock mochte die Frau nicht übermäßig, da sie des Öfteren Befehle infrage stellte, anstatt sie einfach zu befolgen. Dennoch hatte sie es geschafft an Bord des Flaggschiffs zu kommen. Wie ihr das gelungen war, blieb für Spock ein Rätsel.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Lieutenant?“, fragte er daher und straffte den Rücken, um größer und imposanter zu wirken.

„Die privaten Protokolle sind nur mit einer Sondergenehmigung abrufbar.“

„Welche Ihnen der Captain derzeit nicht geben kann, da dieser indisponiert auf der Krankenstation verweilt. Ich bitte Sie daher nicht, sondern erteile Ihnen den Befehl, mir umgehend die entsprechenden Protokolle zu senden.“

„Aye“, lenkte sie schließlich widerwillig ein.

Spock war bereits auf dem Weg in den Bereitschaftsraum, als M’Ress sich nochmals bemerkbar machte. Dabei hatte Spock gehofft, die Konversation mit ihr so kurz wie möglich halten zu können.

„Sir!“, rief sie hinter ihm her und brachte ihn dazu sich erneut zur Kommunikationsstation zu wenden. „Hat dies irgendwas mit der Kurskorrektur des Captains zu tun?“

Damit hatte sie sofort Spocks ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. „Welche Kurskorrektur?“ Der Captain hätte es ihm doch mitgeteilt, wenn sie einer neuen Mission zugeteilt worden wären.

„Nun“, fuhr M’Ress fort, „er ließ vor einigen Stunden Kurs auf Deneva setzen.“

 _Deneva._ Da klingelte nichts bei Spock. Allerdings war er sicher, dass Kirk den Kurs nicht hätte ändern lassen, wenn es nicht wichtig gewesen wäre. „Wann genau war das?“

„Als er mich darum bat, ihn mit Admiral Pike zu verbinden. Es klang dringend. Das war vor …“ Sie konsultierte das Terminal ihrer Station, um die Informationen abzurufen, „vor zwei Stunden und siebenundvierzig Minuten.“

Das war kurz vor ihrer Verabredung zum Abendessen gewesen, überlegte Spock. Womöglich war Jim deshalb nicht erschienen. Oder etwas an den Gesprächen, die er in diesem kurzen Zeitrahmen geführt hatte, war der Auslöser für seinen Zusammenbruch gewesen. Damit war Spock schon ein ganzes Stück weiter in seiner Untersuchung. „Danke, Lieutenant. Das ist vorerst alles. Schicken Sie mir jetzt die Protokolle.“

„Sollen wir den Kurs beibehalten?“

„Ja“, bestätigte Spock. Er hoffte spätestens bei ihrer Ankunft am Zielort eine Antwort auf die Frage zu bekommen, warum Kirk dort hinfliegen wollte. Deneva war einer der ältesten Kolonialplaneten der Föderation, auf dem inzwischen über eine Million Menschen lebten. Spock war gespannt darauf, zu erfahren, was dort so wichtig war.

Im Bereitschaftsraum angekommen, aktivierte er das Computerterminal und rief die von M’Ress geschickten Protokolle ab. Allerdings bemerkte Spock auf Anhieb nur zwei Gespräche, die ihn interessierten. Zum einen war es das Gespräch mit Admiral Pike, auf das M’Ress bereits hingewiesen hatte. Womöglich hatte Pike eine neue Mission gehabt und … Nein. Noch während er diesen Gedanken hatte, erinnerte er sich daran, was M’Ress gesagt hatte, dass es kein eingehender, sondern ein ausgehender Anruf gewesen war. Jim hatte Pike gerufen, nicht umgekehrt. Nur, was hatte der Captain von Admiral Pike gewollt? Der andere Anruf war jedoch von der Erde aus eingegangen und kam aus Jims Heimat Riverside Iowa.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, wieviel Uhr es jetzt in Riverside war, ließ Spock sich verbinden. Diesmal hatte M’Ress seiner Aufforderung sofort Folge geleistet, auch wenn Spock glaubte, Verwunderung aus ihrer Stimme gehört zu haben.

Ein kräftiger Terraner mit zerzaustem, dunklem Haar blinzelte ihn schlaftrunken an. „Wissen Sie wie spät es ist?“

„Verzeihen Sie, falls ich Ihre Nachtruhe unterbrochen habe“, erwiderte Spock höflich. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er den Menschen aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Sein analytischer Verstand nahm außerdem den vollkommen dunklen Raum im Hintergrund zur Kenntnis.

„Wer zum Teufel sind Sie überhaupt?“ Der verschlafene Mann rieb sich die Augen und blinzelte noch einige Male, ehe er sich langsam an das grelle Licht gewöhnte.

„Ich bin Commander Spock, Erster Offizier des Raumschiffs Enterprise.“

Der Mensch rollte mit den Augen. „Jimbos Schiff“, stellte er genervt fest. „Was wollen Sie von mir? Kann dieser kleine Scheißer sich nicht selbst melden, wenn er was will?“

Der abfällige Ton, mit welchem der Mann seinen Captain titulierte, missfiel Spock zwar, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. „Dem Captain ist es derzeit nicht möglich sich selbst zu melden“, erklärte Spock möglichst neutral. „Gestatten Sie mir die Frage, weshalb Sie ihn vor einigen Stunden kontaktiert haben?“

Der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Terraners wurde ärgerlich. „Deshalb rufen Sie mich mitten in der Nacht an? Sind Sie noch zu retten? Warum fragen Sie Ihren Captain nicht selbst?“

Spock wägte seine Möglichkeiten ab, denn eigentlich wollte er vermeiden den gesundheitlichen Zustand des Captains mit Außenstehenden zu besprechen. Andererseits war sein Gegenüber Jims Stiefvater und somit ein Familienmitglied. Hinzu kam, dass er womöglich schneller hilfreiche Informationen bekam, wenn er gleich zur Sache kam. „Sie sind doch Jims Stiefvater Frank, nicht wahr?“

Der Mann lachte verächtlich auf. „Ich hab die zwei kleinen Scheißer niemals adoptiert, war jedoch mit ihrer Mutter verheiratet. Als Stiefvater haben sie mich nie akzeptiert, sondern als ihren Onkel bezeichnet.“

Richtig. Jim hatte einen Bruder. Soweit Spock jedoch wusste, hatten sie keinen Kontakt mehr zueinander, seit Jims Bruder in ihrer Jugend die Farm verlassen hatte. Spock erinnerte sich wieder an das leere Gefühl, dass Jim ausgefüllt hatte, nachdem dieser allein auf der Farm zurückgeblieben war.

„Wieso hab ich das Gefühl von Ihnen verhört zu werden?“, verlangte Frank zu erfahren. „Wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich zur Sache kommen, beende ich das Gespräch. Ich muss in drei Stunden aufstehen und arbeiten!“

Spock besann sich wieder seiner aktuellen Aufgabe. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass es mir fern liegt, Sie zu verhören. Allerdings befindet sich der Captain derzeit in einem Schockzustand und wir sind bemüht herauszu …“

Schallendes Gelächter unterbrach Spock jäh in seiner Ausführung, wodurch der Vulkanier einmal mehr das Gefühl bekam, dass Frank nicht gerade viel von Jim hielt.

„Was daran amüsiert Sie?“, fragte Spock schließlich verständnislos.

Frank brauchte einige Momente, sich wieder zu fassen. Er wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln, während er antwortete: „Dieses kleine Muttersöhnchen … Hat wohl nicht verkraftet jetzt Vollwaise zu sein.“ Wieder begann der Mann zu lachen.

Spocks Augen verengten sich. Jims Mutter war gestorben? Das wäre natürlich eine mögliche Erklärung. Besonders im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es Jims Stiefvater Frank ganz offensichtlich an Empathie mangelte. Er konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, dass es keine allzu schonende Weise war, in der Jim vom Ableben seiner Mutter erfahren hatte.

„Sie haben ihn demnach vom Tod seiner Mutter unterrichtet?“, hakte Spock nach, um sichergehen zu können.

„Wie schlau Sie doch sind.“ Ein bösartiges Funkeln blitzte in Franks Augen auf.

Die neuen Informationen musste er sofort mit Doktor McCoy teilen, überlegte Spock. „Danke, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben“, sagte der Vulkanier und achtete absichtlich darauf höflich zu bleiben. Ein Mensch hätte sich wohl längst zu einer verbalen Auseinandersetzung hinreißen lassen. Ganz besonders natürlich jemand wie Doktor McCoy, überlegte Spock. Dennoch war es ihm eine Genugtuung die Verbindung abrupt zu beenden, als Jims Stiefvater gerne noch etwas gesagt und bereits den Mund dazu geöffnet hatte. Spock wollte diesem Mann nicht länger zuhören müssen, der so abfällig über den Mann sprach, den der Vulkanier inzwischen nicht nur als seinen Captain respektierte, sondern auch als Freund.

~*~

Spock war auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation, als ihm Nyota entgegenkam. Er konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass sie nach ihm gesucht hatte. Sie sah besorgt aus. „Da bist du ja.“

„Du solltest längst schlafen“, erwiderte er sanft und ließ zu, dass sie ihn auf dem Korridor küsste. Es war inzwischen kurz vor Mitternacht und die meisten Crewmitglieder schliefen bereits, während die Nachtschicht ihrer Arbeit nachging. „Es dauert noch ein Weilchen, ehe ich kommen kann.“

„Was ist denn passiert?“, wollte sie wissen. „Weshalb hat dich McCoy vorhin gerufen?“

Es hatte keinen Zweck die Situation zu verheimlichen. Nyota war eine der stursten Personen, die er in seinem Leben kennengelernt hatte – von Kirk und McCoy abgesehen. Daher erklärte er ihr möglichst sachlich, was sich am Abend zugetragen und was er bisher herausgefunden hatte.

„Was kann ich tun?“, fragte Nyota sofort und er ahnte, dass sie sich nicht einfach so zurück in ihr Quartier begeben und dort auf ihn warten würde. Andererseits gab es derzeit nicht viel für sie zu tun.

„Für den Moment kannst du nichts tun. Ich werde mit Doktor McCoy reden und ihm erzählen was ich erfahren habe. Womöglich erlaubt er mir dann eine Verschmelzung mit Jim. Ich habe meine Mutter ebenfalls verloren und weiß daher, was er durchmacht.“

Nyota nickte langsam. Spock mochte auch seine Mutter verloren haben, doch er hatte immer noch einen Vater. Nicht einen offensichtlich gemeinen Stiefvater, sondern einen richtigen Vater, der ihn – in aller vulkanischer Manier – schätzte und liebte. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Spock sich wirklich in Jim hineinzuversetzen vermochte. Allerdings war es nicht an ihr diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Im Zweifelsfall hatte Leonard das letzte Wort in dieser Sache und musste entscheiden. Er war Jims nächster Angehöriger, jetzt da dieser keine Familie mehr hatte.

„Versuch etwas zu schlafen. Ich komme sobald wie möglich nach, versprochen.“ Damit küsste Spock seine Frau zum Abschied auf die Stirn und setzte seinen Weg zur Krankenstation fort.

Nyota sah ihm noch einen Augenblick nach, ehe sie sich entschloss, seinem Vorschlag zu folgen, auch wenn sie sicher war, dass sie nicht würde schlafen können.

~*~

_Jim kam erschöpft von der Schule. Es war so unerträglich heiß in diesem Sommer, dass er schon früh morgens schwitzte und sich im Unterricht kaum konzentrieren konnte. Allerdings durfte er seine Schulnoten nicht vernachlässigen, wenn er jemals aus Riverside herauskommen und diese beschissene Farm hinter sich lassen wollte._

_Er war fest entschlossen Sam zu finden und, wo auch immer sein Bruder sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut hatte, ebenfalls ein neues Leben beginnen._

_„Wo hast du so lange gesteckt!?“, herrschte ihn Frank an, kaum, dass er die Haustür hinter sich zugeschoben hatte. Sein Stiefvater saß verschwitzt auf dem Sofa vor dem Holoprojektor und sah sich irgendeine Sendung über Politik an._

_Jim stellte seine Schultasche neben der Garderobe ab und spürte wie sein Herzschlag sich verdoppelte. Seit Sam abgehauen war, war es noch viel schlimmer mit Frank geworden. Früher hatte er seine Wut an Sam ausgelassen. Jim wusste, dass es falsch war so zu denken, doch er wünschte sich, Sam wäre noch hier. Dann würde Frank sich an ihm austoben, nicht an Jim._

_„Der Bus hatte eine Panne“, erwiderte Jim zur Erklärung._

_„Du hättest laufen können!“, donnerte Frank. „Jetzt hab ich deine beschissene Arbeit zusätzlich zu meiner eigenen erledigen müssen, ehe das Unwetter kommt!“_

_Dass ein Gewitter in Anmarsch war, hatte Jim schon von Weitem gesehen und eigentlich hatte er sich darauf gefreut. Regen und Wind würden für Abkühlung sorgen. Mit seinen dreizehn Jahren hatte er nicht bedacht, dass ein aufkommender Sturm mehr Arbeit für Frank bedeuten würde._

_„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er daher zerknirscht. „Es kommt nicht wieder vor.“_

_Frank nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche und klopfte neben sich auf das Sofa. „Setz dich zu mir.“_

_Die Stimme seines Stiefvaters klang wieder sanfter, doch das beruhigte Jim in keiner Weise – ganz im Gegenteil. „Ich … muss Hausaufgaben machen.“_

_„Das kannst du später auch noch. Jetzt setzt du dich zu mir.“_

_Für einen Moment zog Jim in Erwägung abzuhauen wie Sam. Frank war erschöpft und daher sicher träge, er würde ihm nicht lange folgen können, wenn er jetzt einfach die Tür aufriss und davon rannte. Doch wo sollte er hin? Und wenn er davon lief, würde er seine Mutter vielleicht nie wieder sehen. Und was, wenn Frank dann künftig seiner Mutter wehtat, weil Sam und er dann nicht mehr da wären?_

_Zögernd setzte Jim sich daher in Bewegung und ließ sich am anderen Ende des Sofas nieder._

_„Komm näher, Jimmy.“_

_Sein junges Herz galoppierte aus Angst vor dem, was ihm bevorstand. Die sanfte Stimme seines Stiefvaters war noch viel bedrohlicher, als wenn er schrie. Jim tat wie ihm geheißen, denn was hätte er schon tun können?_

_Er stellte sich vor irgendwo im Weltall auf einem Raumschiff bei seiner Mutter zu sein, als Frank seine Hand ergriff und sich in die Hose steckte. Das Fleisch unter seinen Finger wurde schnell hart. Jim stellte sich die glitzernden Sterne vor, die ihn weit fort lockten. So weit weg von diesem Ort, wie es nur möglich war._

~*~

„Er wird tachykard!“ Es war M’Bengas aufgeregte Stimme, die zweifellos McCoy galt.

Spock hatte die Krankenstation gerade betreten und konnte beobachten, wie sich die beiden Ärzte darum bemühten, die stark erhöhte Herzfrequenz des Captains wieder zu normalisieren. Das Elektroenzephalogramm über dem Diagnosebett verzeichnete ebenfalls außergewöhnlich hohe Ausschläge.

„Zwei Einheiten Metrazin“, verlangte McCoy und verabreichte das Medikament via Injektor direkt in die Hauptschlagader des Captains.

Gebannt sahen die drei Männer auf den Monitor über dem Bett und konnten schließlich beobachten, wie sich Jims Herzrhythmus wieder auf ein normales Niveau senkte.

Während M’Benga die im Notfall von einem Arzt gewohnte Ruhe ausstrahlte und mit sicherer Hand arbeitete, konnte Spock bei McCoy erstmals einen Mangel an eben dieser feststellen. Nicht, dass McCoy nicht wusste was zu tun war, aber die Hände des Arztes zitterten auch dann noch als die akute Gefahr gebannt war.

„Ich halte es für keine gute Entscheidung, dass Sie den Captain in diesem Fall behandeln“, ließ sich der Erste Offizier daher vernehmen.

M’Benga überprüfte die Sauerstoffsättigung und fühlte sich in keiner Weise angesprochen.

McCoys Augen funkelten den Vulkanier hingegen mit unverhohlenem Zorn an. „Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Spock, aber niemand kennt Jim so gut wie ich. Er hat zahlreiche Allergien gegen diverse Medikamente und …“

„Die Sie mit Sicherheit unlängst in seiner Akte vermerkt haben und die Doktor M’Benga jederzeit nachschlagen kann.“

„Ich lasse mich nicht von meiner Station jagen“, beharrte Leonard stur.

Spock hatte nichts anderes von ihm erwartet. „Wenn ich feststelle, dass Sie Ihre Objektivität einbüßen, werde ich Sie vom aktiven Dienst freistellen, Doktor McCoy.“

Leonard nickte zähneknirschend. Spock meinte es gut, das wusste er. Allerdings würde er sich nicht einfach so der Krankenstation verweisen lassen. Für einen langen Moment hielt er Spocks Blick fest, vergewisserte sich dann, dass Jims Zustand sich weiterhin auf ein akzeptables Stadium einpendelte und wandte sich dann wieder an den Vulkanier. „Haben Sie schon irgendwas herausgefunden?“

„In der Tat, Doktor“, nickte Spock und ließ den Waffenstillstand für den Augenblick gelten, auch wenn er McCoy notfalls in eine Arrestzelle sperren würde, falls dieser seine Befehle missachten würde. Er fasste daraufhin in knappen Sätzen zusammen, was bei dem Gespräch mit Jims Stiefvater herausgekommen war.

„Oh Jim“, hauchte Leonard und sah betroffen zu ihm hinab. „Ich hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ihn das so mitnehmen würde. Er schien kein sonderlich enges Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter zu haben.“

Das wunderte Spock wenig, da Jims Mutter ihre Kinder bei einem gewalttätigen Alkoholiker zurückgelassen hatte. „Ich würde unter Rücksicht auf die neuen Erkenntnisse dennoch gerne eine Gedankenverschmelzung durchführen. Ich weiß was es bedeutet, die Mutter zu verlieren.“

Leonard sah Spock einen gedehnten Moment lang an. Dann wandte er sich plötzlich an M’Benga. „Würden Sie uns bitte einen Augenblick allein lassen.“ Es war keine Frage, eher ein Befehl.

Der dunkelhäutige Arzt nickte, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sein Patient stabil war. Zwar wies Kirk nach wie vor eine erhöhte Hirnaktivität auf, doch das war bei T’Prynn nicht anders gewesen - hatte zur Verarbeitung des Traumas gehört.

Nachdem M’Benga sich ins Büro zurückgezogen hatte, machte Leonard seinen Gedanken Luft. „Spock, ich weiß Ihren Einsatz zu schätzen. Aber ich halte es für keine gute Idee. Sie haben den Tod Ihrer Mutter selbst nur mit größter Anstrengung und neuronaler Drucktherapie überstanden, wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf. Sie litten selbst über Monate hinweg an einem Trauma. Ich halte es für gewagt Sie in Jims Verstand eindringen zu lassen unter der Prämisse, dass Sie seine Gefühle nachvollziehen und ihm dadurch helfen können.“

„Sie wissen, dass ich empfindungsfähig bin, Doktor.“

„Das ist doch der Punkt, verdammt nochmal. Sie fühlen! Und ich habe kein Bedürfnis Sie hier neben Jim liegen zu haben, weil Sie plötzlich selbst wieder traumatisiert sind. Davon abgesehen bringt mich Nyota um!“

Ein amüsiertes Glitzern blitzte in Spocks Augen auf, doch er unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Mit dieser Vermutung mochte McCoy Recht haben. Nyota wäre stocksauer, um es menschlich zu formulieren. „Sie ziehen es also vor dem Captain anders zu helfen? Wie, wenn Sie die Frage gestatten?“

Das wusste Leonard noch nicht wirklich. Es gab diverse Medikamente, die helfen konnten Patienten aus dem Koma zu holen. Allerdings bestand das Risiko, dass Jim diese Medikamente nicht vertrug. Und ein Allergieschock war das Letzte, was Jims Körper jetzt noch oben drauf brauchte.

Unbewusst schweifte sein medizinischer Blick auf das EEG und betrachtete einen Moment lang das ausgeprägte Zackenmuster. Jims Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, das würde er nicht ewig aushalten. Auch wenn es schien als würde er schlafen, so wusste Leonard es doch besser. Schlaf und Koma waren keineswegs gleichbedeutend.

„Ich möchte Jim die Möglichkeit geben, sich selbst zu erholen. Womöglich braucht er nur etwas Zeit. Wenn … wenn die herkömmliche Schulmedizin versagt, komme ich auf Sie zurück.“

Damit gab sich Spock vorerst zufrieden. Er vertraute darauf, dass McCoy in Jims Interesse handelte. „Einverstanden, Doktor.“


	4. Im Dunkel allein

Ein schrilles Alarmsignal weckte Leonard jäh aus seinem unbequemen Schlaf auf dem Stuhl neben Jims Bett. M’Benga war sofort neben ihm, als hätte er sich ebenfalls in der Nähe aufgehalten, und betrachtete überaus besorgt die diversen Hirnfunktionen seines Patienten auf den Displays.

Instinktiv folgte Leonards Blick dem seines Kollegen. „Was zum …“

„Er schüttet extrem viel Noradrenalin aus“, sagte M’Benga verwirrt und mehr zu sich selbst, als zu McCoy. Er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass dieser die Anzeige durchaus selbst entsprechend interpretieren konnte.

Hastig gab McCoy einige Befehle in das medizinische Terminal über der Diagnoseliege ein. Kurz darauf erschien eine holografische Projektion von Jims Gehirn über dessen mit Elektroden verkabeltem Kopf. „Sehen Sie sich das an“, raunte McCoy und zeigte zuerst auf den Thalamus und dann auf die Amygdala.

M’Benga neben ihm konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. „Was immer der Captain gerade durchlebt, es muss enorm aufwühlend sein.“ Die Werte überstiegen jene eines Schlafenden, der einen Alptraum durchlitt um ein Vielfaches.

McCoy zuckte bei den Worten seines Kollegen regelrecht zusammen. Seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich so sehr, dass ihm speiübel wurde. Aufwühlend war noch untertrieben ausgedrückt. Jim litt ganz offensichtlich Höllenqualen.

„Wir müssen ihn sofort aus dem Koma holen!“, sagte McCoy und kämpfte die Panik nieder, die dabei war, Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. Er durfte jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren.

„Cordrazin?“, fragte M’Benga, der bereits ein Hypo in der Hand hielt und vor dem Medizinschrank stand.

„Ja. Einen Milliliter“, bestätigte Leonard. Er verabreichte Jim das Medikament augenblicklich als er es von seinem Kollegen in die Hand gedrückt bekam und hoffte, dass Jim darauf nicht allergisch reagieren würde.

Die Augen beider Mediziner starrten angespannt auf die Anzeigetafel über dem Biobett. Für einen Moment schien es, als würde sich der Zustand ihres Patienten wieder stabilisieren. Allerdings wachte Jim nicht, wie erhofft, aus dem Koma auf. Die Holoprojektion seines Gehirns zeigte kaum Besserung auf. Nach wie vor waren einige Hirnregionen in Hochbetrieb, während andere kaum eine Reaktion aufwiesen.

Jim hatte vor irgendetwas Todesangst, soviel war Leonard klar. Nur vor was? Konnte die Nachricht vom Tod seiner Mutter ihn dermaßen aus der Bahn werfen und ihn in einen solchen Schockzustand versetzen? Doch warum war dann das Großhirn, in dem die Erinnerungen gespeichert waren, nicht aktiv? Leonards Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Und so ungern er es auch zugab, er war an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem er mit der herkömmlichen Schulmedizin nicht weiterkam.

„Sollen wir ihm noch eine Dosis Cordrazin verabreichen?“, fragte M’Benga ihn schließlich und überprüfte den Puls seines Patienten.

„Nein.“ Leonards Stimme war fester als er es sich selbst zugetraut hätte. „Das bringt nichts. Ich möchte keine Überdosierung riskieren.“ Ohne den Grund für Jims Zustand zu kennen, konnte er ihm nicht helfen. Leonard seufzte und ging hinüber zur Interkomeinheit, M’Bengas fragenden Blick im Rücken.

„McCoy an Spock. Ich brauche Sie dringend auf der Krankenstation.“

 _„Verstanden, Doktor“_ , erklang prompt die knappe Erwiderung des Ersten Offiziers.

Als er sich von der Anlage ab und wieder M’Benga zuwandte, der nach wie vor neben Jim stand, sah ihn der dunkelhäutige Mann ruhig an. „Sie werden ihn die Verschmelzung durchführen lassen, nicht wahr?“

McCoy nickte langsam, wenn auch höchst widerwillig. „Er kann in Jims Verstand eindringen und nachsehen, was ihm fehlt. Danach können wir beide uns eine Therapie für Jim einfallen lassen, die dann hoffentlich auch funktioniert.“ Dass Jim kaum auf das Cordrazin reagiert hatte, verdeutlichte Leonard, wie stark sein Koma war und dass es gefährlich für Jims Psyche sein konnte, wenn sie ihn da mit Gewalt herausrissen.

„Ich weiß, Ihnen sind viele Aspekte der vulkanischen Kultur suspekt, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie nichts zu befürchten haben. Ich habe mich sehr viel mit ihren mentalen Fähigkeiten beschäftigt. Commander Spock wird nur so weit gehen, wie es der Captain zulässt.“

„Das ist ja, was mich an der Sache so stört. Jim kann sich dazu nicht äußern. Vielleicht würde er nicht wollen, dass Spock sieht, was auch immer ihn ganz offensichtlich traumatisiert.“ Leonard fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar und über das unrasierte Kinn. Er hatte die halbe Nacht darüber gegrübelt, wie er Jim helfen konnte. Hatte versucht in psychiatrischer Fachliteratur die ultimative Lösung zu finden, doch vergebens. Womöglich wäre es besser gewesen, Psychiatrie zu studieren, anstelle von Chirurgie.

„Wie Sie bereits sagten, Doktor. Sie können dem Captain nur dann helfen, wenn Sie die Ursache in Erfahrung bringen.“

Die Tür zur Krankenstation teilte sich zischend und ließ Spock erscheinen. Er wirkte kein bisschen verschlafen, obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war. Und Leonard fragte sich, ob Spock ebenfalls Nachforschungen betrieben hatte anstatt zu schlafen. „Danke, dass Sie gleich gekommen sind.“

„Sie sagten es sei dringend.“ Spock trat an die Diagnoseliege heran und betrachtete mit wissenschaftlicher Neugier die Holoprojektion, die nach wie vor über Jim schwebte. „Ich sehe, weshalb Sie mich gerufen haben“, fügte er dann nach einem Moment hinzu und Leonard glaubte, Besorgnis in seiner Stimme zu hören, auch wenn Spock selbstverständlich geleugnet hätte, dass Emotionen in seinem Ton lägen.

Je länger er den Vulkanier kannte, desto deutlicher wurden die winzigen emotionalen Hinweise bemerkbar für den Doktor. Leonard und Spock sahen sich einen langen Moment an. Dann seufzte der Arzt hörbar und trat dicht neben Spock. „Seien Sie behutsam, Spock. Was auch immer Jim gerade durchmacht, ist mehr als Verlustangst. Sein Dopamin-Spiegel sprengt die Skala, sein Thalamus und die Amygdala arbeiten auf Hochtouren, aber sein Großhirn ist weitestgehend ruhig. Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei …“

Spock deutete ein Nicken an, ehe er tief durchatmete und sich mental von allem freimachte, was ihn ablenken könnte. Dann legte er die Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand an Jims linke Gesichtshälfte. „Mein Geist, zu deinem Geist. Deine Gedanken, zu meinen Gedanken.“

Leonard verabscheute es, Jim dieser Verschmelzung auszusetzen. Doch was er noch viel mehr verachtete, war die Hilflosigkeit mit der er konfrontiert wurde. Bisher hatte er Jim noch jedes Mal helfen können. Nur dieses Mal, wo es wirklich entscheidend war, musste er auf Spocks Unterstützung zurückgreifen, weil er nicht mehr weiter wusste. Argwöhnisch beobachtete er die Gesichtszüge des Vulkaniers, die sich zunehmend verfinsterten.

M’Benga zückte fürsorglich einen medizinischen Tricorder und scannte Spocks Vitalfunktionen.

„Jim?“, sagte Spock in Gedanken und suchte nach dem aktiven Bewusstsein seines Freundes. „Jim, ich bin es, Spock. Lass mich zu dir. Ich möchte dir helfen.“ Er hörte etwas in der Ferne rascheln. Hörte eilige Schritte, schwere Atmung. „Jim, wo bist du?“ Eine Antwort blieb aus. Umgeben von Dunkelheit versuchte Spock sich weiter vorzuwagen, tastete sich durch den Verstand seines Freundes, spürte dessen große Furcht. „Ich werde dir nichts tun, Jim. Ich bin dein Freund. Lass mich zu dir.“ Hinter ihm fiel etwas zu Boden, das ein dumpfes Geräusch erzeugte. Spock erschrak und wandte sich um, konnte im Dunkel jedoch nicht das Geringste sehen.

Große Schweißperlen bildeten sich zunehmend auf Spocks Stirn. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske verzerrt. Leonard konnte an M’Bengas Bedienung des Tricorders erkennen, dass dieser begann sich Sorgen um den Vulkanier zu machen.

„Jim! Jim, wo bist du?“ Spock hatte das Gefühl sich in einem für Menschen viel zu heißen, verdunkelten Raum zu befinden, in dem der Sauerstoff zunehmend dünner wurde. Er bekam nur noch schwer Luft. „Jim, ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen.“

Leonard hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm jemand den Brustkorb quetschte. Zu sehen, dass Spock sich abmühte, um zu Jim durchzudringen und dabei ganz offensichtlich scheiterte, löschte auch den letzten Funken Hoffnung in ihm. Über den zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen des Vulkaniers bildete sich ein dünner Schweißfilm und seine Atmung wurde zunehmend unregelmäßiger. Hinzu kam, dass der Arzt deutlich an Spocks Halsschlagader den stark erhöhten Puls erkennen konnte. Leonard brauchte keinen Tricorder, um zu sehen, dass sich Spock überanstrengte.

„Abbrechen! Spock, hören Sie sofort auf!“, schrie Leonard den Vulkanier an und packte ihn grob an der Schulter. Der plötzliche Körperkontakt unterbrach die mentale Verbindung zu Jim und holte Spock in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Spock!“

Für einige lange Sekunden war Spock regelrecht desorientiert. „Er lässt mich nicht rein. Er blockiert mich“, sagte er schließlich und Leonard glaubte, Verzweiflung und tiefe Sorge aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. „Er vertraut mir nicht …“

„Konnten Sie etwas spüren?“, fragte M’Benga interessiert und verabreichte Spock eine Präparat, das seinen Kreislauf wieder stabilisierte.

„Panische Angst. Todesangst, um genau zu sein“, flüsterte Spock und sah nachdenklich in Jims Gesicht. „Warum lässt er mich nicht rein?“

Spocks Frage, brachte Leonard beinahe aus der Fassung. „Wovor hat er solche Angst?“ Im Geiste ging er jedes Gespräch nochmals durch, das er je mit Jim geführt und als wichtig abgespeichert hatte, doch da war rein gar nichts, dass ihm hätte weiterhelfen können. „Was genau hat Frank erzählt, Spock. Sagen Sie es mir ganz detailliert.“

„Das habe ich bereits getan, Doktor“, versicherte Spock ihm.

„Ich will wissen, WIE er es gesagt hat. Wie hat er ausgesehen, wie war seine Mimik, sein Ton, seine Gestik. Ich will alles wissen.“

Spock wusste, dass ihm seine vulkanische Herkunft dabei nicht helfen würde. Er konnte die Fratze des Mannes nicht richtig beschreiben, die Stimme nicht imitieren, oder die Gefühle weitergeben, die er während des Gesprächs empfunden hatte. Und so tat er, was er für richtig hielt, ohne auf McCoys Einwilligung zu warten. Er zog den Arzt dicht an sich heran, legte ihm die Fingerspitzen an die linke Gesichtshälfte und verband sich mit ihm, um seine Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit McCoy teilen zu können. Und zwar exakt so, wie er es erlebt hatte.

_Leonard wurde jäh aus der Realität in ein Dasein gerissen, das er kaum hätte detailliert beschreiben können. Zunächst sah er lediglich Farben und Licht, die sich wirr in einem Strudel miteinander vermischten und nur langsam zu Gesichtern formten. Dann folgten Stimmen, die keinen Sinn ergaben und schließlich deutlicher wurden, als er sich ganz instinktiv darauf konzentrierte._

Als Spock ihm alles gezeigt hatte, löste er die Verbindung wieder und gab McCoy frei.

„Sie verfluchter Mistkerl!“, schrie ihn Leonard augenblicklich an. „Haben Sie den Verstand verloren?“ Trotz hippokratischem Eid war der Doktor mehr als versucht, Spock die Nase zu brechen. Wie konnte es dieser grünblütige Goblin wagen, ohne Erlaubnis in seinen Geist einzudringen!

Spock legte den Kopf leicht schief und bedachte den Arzt mit abschätzendem Blick. „Keineswegs, Doktor McCoy. Ich hielt es jedoch für sinnvoll, Sie dieses Gespräch in seiner Vollständigkeit selbst erleben zu lassen.“

Leonards Wangenknochen traten sichtbar hervor, als er seinen Zorn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen versuchte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch. Dann ließ er zu, dass er sich an die Verschmelzung erinnerte und daran, was er durch Spocks Augen gesehen und gehört hatte. Frank war Abschaum in Leonards Augen. Die Art und Weise, wie er von Jim sprach, war dermaßen kaltherzig, dass Leonard inzwischen sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte, weshalb Jim diesen Mann niemals als Stiefvater akzeptiert hatte. Aber trotzdem fühlte Leonard sich nun kein bisschen schlauer als zuvor.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sahen ihn sowohl Spock als auch M’Benga abwartend an. „Wagen Sie es nie wieder, sich ohne Erlaubnis mit mir zu verbinden“, ließ er Spock in scharfem Ton schließlich wissen. „Sonst können Sie was erleben.“

Spock nickte lediglich, auch wenn ihm die geballten Fäuste seines Gegenübers nicht verborgen blieben.

„Seine Werte erreichen langsam wieder normales Niveau“, wandte sich M’Benga nach einem Moment unangenehmer Stille an die beiden Offiziere und deutete dabei auf Jim.

In der Tat war es, als schliefe Jim friedlich. Seine Hirnaktivität und Vitalfunktionen glichen denen eines gewöhnlichen Komas.

~*~

„Sie sollten sich einige Stunden hinlegen, Doktor.“ Christine Chapel legte ihrem Vorgesetzten die Hand auf die Schulter.

Leonard bedeckte ihre Hand mit der eigenen und sah vom Stuhl aus zu ihr auf. Ihr gutmütiges Lächeln vermochte es diesmal jedoch nicht ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich möchte ihn nicht allein lassen.“ M’Bengas Schicht war vorbei. Und im Gegensatz zu Leonard, wusste der andere Arzt, wie wichtig die Ruhe zwischen den Diensten war.

Christine sah sich auf der Krankenstation um. Es war erstaunlich ruhig an diesem Tag. Beinahe so, als wagte es niemand, sie jetzt zu stören. „Was denken Sie, warum der Captain nicht zugelassen hat, dass Spock sich mit ihm verbindet?“ Sie zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich McCoy gegenüber auf die andere Seite von Kirks Bett.

Leonard nahm Jims Hand in seine und bedachte ihn einen Moment mit nachdenklichem Blick, ehe er Augenkontakt zu seiner Oberschwester suchte. „Vielleicht aus Angst. Spock sagte, dass Jim Todesangst verspürte.“

„Das klingt furchtbar. Wir müssen doch irgendwas für den Captain tun können …“

Leonard atmete hörbar ein und wieder aus. „Sein Zustand ist durch irgendwas ausgelöst worden. Und wir tappen vollkommen im Dunkeln. Ich glaubte, Jim zu kennen, doch anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt. Er hat mir niemals von etwas erzählt, dass ihn in diesem Maß hätte traumatisieren können. Und auch die üblichen Verlustängste, die man im Lauf eines Lebens hat, lösen keinen Schockzustand diesen Umfangs aus.“

„Wenn nun aber doch der Ursprung irgendetwas mit diesem Gespräch zu tun hat? Vielleicht war das WER entscheidender, als das WAS. Wie viel wissen Sie über Jims Kindheit und Jugend?“

„Seine Mutter war Wissenschaftlerin bei Starfleet und daher oft unterwegs. Jim verbrachte zusammen mit seinem älteren Bruder Sam die Zeit bei Frank, dem zweiten Ehemann seiner Mutter. Er hat mir auch erzählt, dass Frank ihm gelegentlich den Hintern versohlt hat. Jim ist, nachdem sein Bruder die Farm verlassen hatte, wohl recht rebellisch geworden“, erzählte Leonard und konnte nur hoffen, dass Jim es ihm nicht übel nahm, dass er seine Lebensgeschichte vor Christine ausbreitete.

„Könnte die Wurzel des Übels bei Frank liegen?“, überlegte die blonde Krankenschwester laut und blickte Jim forschend an, als stünde eine Antwort auf seiner Stirn.

„Sie denken, er war der Auslöser?“

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Ich halte es für ausgeschlossen, dass das Gespräch mit Pike der Trigger war. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, hat der Captain ein sehr gutes, fast schon familiäres Verhältnis zum Admiral.“

Leonard nickte und brummte ein „Ja, das hat er in der Tat“, ehe er sich den Nasenrücken rieb. Seine Augen brannten inzwischen vor Müdigkeit und begannen zu tränen. „Wenn wir doch nur schon Deneva erreicht hätten. Ich frage mich, was Jim dort wollte.“

Christine zog eine Grimasse. „Das werden wir nicht vor morgen erfahren.“

~*~

„Ihnen scheint entgangen zu sein, dass mir der Doktor verboten hat – und das äußerst nachdrücklich – mich erneut mit ihm zu verbinden“, erklärte Spock dem anderen Arzt.

M’Benga war einige Stunden nach seiner Schicht direkt zu Spock auf die Brücke gekommen und saß dem Vulkanier nun im Bereitschaftsraum des Captains gegenüber. „Sie hätten ihn vorher fragen sollen“, warf er dem Ersten Offizier vor. „So erlangen Sie sein Vertrauen niemals und das wissen Sie.“

Spock schwieg, nickte jedoch.

„Ich habe mich sehr ausführlich mit vulkanischer Gedankenverschmelzung beschäftigt, während meines Studiums auf Vulkan. Und mir ist bewusst, dass mir einige Einblicke in Ihre Gesellschaft erlaubt wurden, die sonst kaum ein Außenstehender zu sehen bekommen hat.“

„Genau deshalb sollten Sie mit diesen Informationen auch nicht hausieren gehen, Doktor M’Benga.“

„Was heißt denn hausieren?“, empörte sich der Arzt. „Sie könnten es doch zumindest versuchen. Außer McCoy und meiner Wenigkeit müsste doch niemand davon erfahren, dass Sie dazu imstande sind.“

„Das ist nicht bewiesen. Ich bin nur zur Hälfte Vulkanier, wie Sie wissen. Ich bin keineswegs so erfahren mit der Gedankenverschmelzung, wie Sie vielleicht annehmen. Und wir können ja wohl schlecht nach Neu Vulkan umkehren, um die Hohepriester zu bitten, eine mentale Brücke zwischen zwei menschlichen Geistern zu schlagen.“ Spock war nahezu fassungslos, dass M’Benga diese Prozedur überhaupt in Erwägung zog. „Ich würde Doktor McCoy nicht vor der emotionalen Belastung schützen können, derer er zweifelsfrei ausgesetzt werden würde.“

„Ob er das möchte oder nicht sollten Sie jedoch ihn entscheiden lassen. Ich glaube, dass er alles in seiner Möglichkeit stehende tun möchte. Und ich halte es für durchaus möglich, dass er zu einer erneuten und vor allem vorher abgesprochenen Geistesverschmelzung einwilligen würde. Er ist verzweifelt.“

„Doktor M’Benga“, begann Spock und faltete die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch ineinander, „Ihnen muss doch klar sein, dass wir Doktor McCoy ebenfalls verlieren könnten. Wenn sein Verstand mit dem, was er vielleicht zu sehen bekommen wird, nicht umgehen kann, besteht ein nicht gerade geringes Risiko, dass er ebenfalls traumatisiert wird.“

Natürlich wusste M’Benga um das Risiko. „Er könnte bestimmt zum Captain durchdringen. Wenn der Captain jemandem vertraut, dann doch bestimmt seinem Verlobten, den er liebt.“ Er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause, ehe er ruhiger fortfuhr, als er sich eigentlich fühlte. „Wenn der Captain in diesem Zustand bleibt, könnten wir ihn ganz verlieren. Sein Verstand wird sich Stück für Stück zurückziehen, weil er keine Möglichkeit bekommen wird, das Trauma sauber zu verarbeiten.“

Spock schwieg und wägte die Optionen ab. Die Risiken waren beträchtlich, egal wie er sich entschied. Letztlich nickte er langsam sein Einverständnis. „In Ordnung. Ich werde Doktor McCoy die Möglichkeit anbieten. Wenn er sich jedoch dagegen entscheidet, dann ist dieses Thema erledigt.“

M’Benga lächelte dünn. „Einverstanden.“


	5. Die Wurzel allen Übels

Commander Spock hatte sich mit McCoy in dessen Büro zurückgezogen und ihm die Prozedur haarklein erklärt, die M’Benga bei seinen Studien auf Vulkan kennengelernt und vorgeschlagen hatte. Die beiden Männer standen einander gegenüber, keiner von ihnen besaß die nötige Ruhe sich hinzusetzen.

„Sie wollen als Brücke dienen?“, fragte Leonard und konnte die Unsicherheit nicht aus seiner Stimme halten, auch wenn er sich in Spocks Gegenwart gerne selbstsicher gab. Inzwischen dürfte Spock ohnehin sein eigenes Bild von ihm haben, überlegte der Arzt.

Spock nickte langsam. „Sie würden durch meine Hilfe in Jims Verstand eindringen.“

Leonards Kehle fühlte sich seltsam trocken an, bei der Vorstellung. Er hatte das Gefühl keineswegs als angenehm empfunden, als Spock sich vor wenigen Stunden ohne jede Vorwarnung mit ihm verschmolzen hatte. In seinem Kopf hatte einfach niemand etwas zu suchen, besonders nicht Spock. Selbst vor Jim hatte er noch ein paar Geheimnisse, die er nicht unbedingt preisgeben … _Ach, zum Teufel! Es geht um Jim!_ , schalt ihn seine innere Stimme. _Er würde sicher nicht zögern._

„Was ist …“, begann Leonard nach einer Weile des Schweigens langsam seine zweite Sorge zu formulieren, „… wenn Jim mich ebenfalls nicht hinein lassen will?“ Vielleicht wollte Jim einfach nicht, dass jemand in seinen Verstand eindrang. Leonard könnte es mehr als gut nachvollziehen. Er war immer noch ein wenig sauer auf Spock, allerdings war seine Sorge um Jim so groß, dass er bereitwillig alles andere beiseite drängte.

„Dann, Doktor, müssen wir hoffen auf Deneva Antworten zu finden“, erklärte Spock sachlich und legte die Hände in den Rücken, wie er es gern tat. Für einen flüchtigen Moment versank er in Gedanken, ehe er sich wieder an McCoy wandte. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Doktor.“

Leonard riss eine Augenbraue hoch und kam nicht umhin sich über Spocks Worte zu wundern. Er sah dem anderen Mann einen gedehnten Augenblick lang fest in die Augen, ehe er nickte und ein „Schon vergessen“, brummte.

Dass McCoy die unerlaubte Verschmelzung einfach so vergessen würde, konnte Spock zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht glauben, doch er wollte es gerne können. Der Doktor hatte sich in den vergangenen Monaten zu einem Freund entwickelt, auf den Spock nicht mehr verzichten wollte. Schließlich hatte er Doktor McCoy nicht grundlos als Trauzeugen ausgesucht. Die Verschmelzung allerdings war ein unverzeihlicher Lapsus, einer, den er niemals wieder begehen wollte. Und er konnte nur hoffen, dass McCoy in seinen Augen erkannte, dass er seine Entschuldigung ernst meinte.

„Was muss ich beachten?“, fragte der Arzt, um wieder auf seine Hauptsorge zurückzukommen und Spock wusste sofort, dass er auf die bevorstehende Prozedur ansprach.

Er dachte sorgfältig nach, ehe er antwortete: „Seien Sie behutsam. Und seien Sie auf alles gefasst.“

Alles? Wie zur Hölle sollte man sich auf _alles_ gefasst machen? Seine Fantasie war nie sonderlich üppig gewesen, folglich konnte er sich gar nicht _alles_ vorstellen, was ihn womöglich erwartete.

„Wird Jim Ihre Anwesenheit spüren?“

Diesmal schüttelte Spock den Kopf. „Nein. Im Idealfall sind Sie vollkommen allein mit ihm. Unsere Gedanken sind nicht verbunden. Ich kann Sie lediglich emotional wahrnehmen, Doktor, mehr jedoch nicht.“

„Okay“, sagte Leonard dann und atmete tief durch, um all seine Zweifel durch Entschlossenheit zu ersetzen. „Dann gehen wir es an.“ Er ertrug es nicht mehr, Jim so leiden zu sehen und ihm nicht helfen zu können. Selbst wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er mit dieser Verschmelzung irgendetwas erreichen konnte bei unter einem Prozent läge, so würde er sie nicht unversucht lassen.

~*~

_Diesmal dauerte es länger, bis Leonard irgendwas sehen oder besser gesagt wahrnehmen konnte. Es war die grauenvolle, schwüle Hitze, die ihm zuerst auffiel. Selbst der heißeste Sommer in Georgia hatte sich nie so unangenehm angefühlt. Es war absolut windstill und … leise. Tatsächlich hörte Leonard absolut gar nichts. „Jim, ich bin es. Ich bin es, Bones.“ Selbst in Gedanken flüsterte Leonard, aus Angst davor, Jim zu erschrecken._

M’Benga hatte sich bereit erklärt die Prozedur zu überwachen und auch Christine Chapel war anwesend. Spock stand zwischen dem Bett des Captains und Doktor McCoy, je die Fingerspitzen einer Hand auf den Gesichtern der beiden Männer, die eigene Mimik zu einer Maske der Konzentration erstarrt.

Der Captain lag beinahe wie leblos auf der Diagnoseliege, weiterhin an diverse Überwachungsmonitore angeschlossen, doch seine Funktionen spielten nach wie vor verrückt. Ohne die technischen Geräte würde niemandem auffallen, was der Captain innerlich durchmachte. Und auch mit diesen Geräten vermochte M’Benga lediglich, Vermutungen anzustellen.

„Er beginnt zu schwitzen“, flüsterte die Krankenschwester und nahm ganz selbstverständlich ein Tuch zu Hand, um die Stirn des leitenden Mediziners abzutupfen.

„Seine Werte sind stabil“, erwiderte M’Benga nach kurzer Überprüfung. „Er soll ruhig weitermachen.“

_Leonard tastete sich in der Dunkelheit voran, in der Hoffnung auf irgendetwas zu stoßen, dass sprichwörtlich Licht ins Dunkel bringen würde. „Jim, bist du hier?“ Plötzlich hörte er eine Bewegung hinter sich. Er lauschte in die Finsternis. „Ich will dir nichts tun. Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen.“_

_„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte eine kindliche Stimme._

_Leonards Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er war hin und hergerissen zwischen der Erleichterung, dass es ihm offenbar gelungen war, zu Jim durchzudringen, und der erschreckenden Erkenntnis, dass ihm ein Kind antwortete. Was suchte ein Kind in Jims Verstand? „Ich bin Leonard“, sagte er, wie um sich vorzustellen._

_Die kindliche Stimme zitterte, als sie fragte: „Sind Sie ein Freund von Frank?“_

_Sein Magen verkrampfte sich, als er begann zu begreifen. Der Junge war Jim. „Jim?“, fragte er dennoch nach, um sicher zu gehen._

_„Bitte tun Sie mir nichts“, war die zögerliche, verängstigte Antwort._

_Die flehende Stimme wollte so gar nicht zu dem Mann passen, den Leonard über alles liebte. „Jim, ich würde dir niemals etwas antun. Ich bin dein Freund.“ Er tastete sich weiter durch die Finsternis und bekam schließlich etwas zu fassen, dass sich wie ein altmodischer Türknauf anfühlte. Er rüttelte daran, doch die vermeintliche Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen._

_„Er hat sie abgeschlossen“, hörte er wieder die Stimme des Jungen in seinem Rücken und wandte sich in seine Richtung. Nichts sehen zu können war in höchstem Maß irritierend._

_„Wieso?“ Hinter ihm bewegte sich der Junge erneut, schien sich jedoch weiter zu entfernen. Leonard spürte, wie ihn Wut und Verzweiflung überkamen. „Hat Frank dich hier eingeschlossen?“_

_Es folgte eine lange Stille. Dann antwortete der Junge endlich. „Ich hab Dads Corvette über die Klippe gefahren und wurde von der Polizei verhaftet.“_

_Dann war dies offenbar Jims Strafe, überlegte Leonard. Dieser elendige Bastard Frank dürfte ihm jetzt nicht begegnen, er würde seinen Eid vergessen und diesem Drecksack die Tracht Prügel seines Lebens verpassen._

_Jim hatte ihm von dem spektakulären Ausflug mit der Corvette erzählt und davon, dass sie George Kirks wertvollstes Eigentum gewesen war, während Frank wohl dauernd mit dem Wagen rumgefahren war. Auch hatte Jim ihm erzählt, dass er Prügel für die Ausfahrt bezogen hatte, nicht jedoch, dass Frank ihn quasi in Einzelhaft gesteckt hatte._

_„Ich hab es verdient …“, flüsterte der Junge und riss Leonard aus seinen Gedanken._

_‘Das ist Folter!‘, schrie alles in Leonard. Dieser dreckige Farmer hat Jim als Kind in einem zu heißen, verdunkelten Raum gesperrt. „Hör mir zu, Jim“, bat Leonard. Er musste sich zwingen ruhig zu bleiben. „Das ist auf keinen Fall deine Schuld. Du bist ein guter Junge.“ Das Kind begann zu weinen und Leonard wollte Frank erschlagen. „Hey“, flüsterte Leonard, „ich bin jetzt da, Jim. Alles wird gut.“_

_Plötzlich vernahm er ein lautes Poltern, das von jenseits der Tür kam. Leonard hörte außerdem, wie der Junge abrupt aufhörte zu weinen, dafür aber ängstlich nach Luft schnappte. Und dann flog die Tür auf und ein Bulle von einem Mann – eindeutig Frank – betrat den Raum._

_Endlich konnte Leonard etwas sehen. Hinter Frank drang die gleißende Sonne in den Raum und blendete ihn zunächst. Hastig drehte sich Leonard in die Richtung, in der er den Jungen gehört hatte und folgte somit automatisch Franks forschen Schritten._

_„Steh auf!“, sagte der Mann zu dem Jungen, der zusammengekauert in einer Ecke saß und kaum wagte zu atmen._

_„Lass ihn in Ruhe, du Drecksack!“, schrie Leonard den anderen Mann an, doch nur Jim reagierte mit erschrockenem Blick auf seinen Wutausbruch. Der Arzt war sofort bei Frank, konnte den Mann jedoch nicht berühren. Seine Faust glitt durch ihn hindurch, als wäre er eine Art Hologramm. „Was zum …“_

_„Es tut mir leid!“, sagte Jim ängstlich._

_Ohne dass Leonard es hätte verhindern können, musste er beobachten, wie Frank dem Jungen scheinbar verzeihend über das schmutzige Haar strich und vor ihm in die Hocke ging. „Die Corvette war viel Wert, Jimmy. Zum Glück hat deine Mutter sie gut versichert.“_

_Das verdammte Auto! Darum ging es hierbei. Etwas an Franks Stimme jagte Leonard jedoch einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken, aber konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Frank noch vor einer Sekunde stocksauer schien und nun war er schon fast unheimlich behutsam._

_„Jetzt komm, ich hab dir ein Bad eingelassen. Du bist ganz schmutzig.“_

_Jim zögerte und Leonard konnte an seinem Blick erkennen, dass er genauso wenig mit Frank mitgehen wollte, wie in diesem Raum eingesperrt zu sein._

_„Jim! Jim, geh nicht mit ihm“, warnte ihn Leonard instinktiv. Der Junge blickte nur flüchtig aus verweinten Augen zu Leonard hinüber, ehe er sich von Frank an der Hand nehmen und aus dem Raum führen ließ. „Jim, du musst aufwachen. Das ist nicht die Wirklichkeit! Jim!“_

Jäh wurde Leonard aus der Verschmelzung gerissen und fand sich in der vertrauten Umgebung der Krankenstation wieder.

„Dieser verdammte Hurensohn!“, brach es im selben Moment aus Leonard heraus. 

Spock, M’Benga und auch Chapel sahen ihn gleichermaßen bestürzt wie irritiert an.

Nun ja, Spocks Gesichtsausdruck war nicht annähernd so ausgeprägt, wie jener der anderen, aber genug, um Leonard für einen kurzen Moment verstummen zu lassen, ehe er fortfuhr: „Er hat Jim gefoltert!“

„Frank?“, erkundigte sich Spock vorsichtig, selbst noch ein wenig durcheinander und sichtlich erschöpft. „Sie sind demnach zu Jim durchgekommen.“

Leonard nickte aufgeregt. „Wieso haben Sie abgebrochen? Ich muss zurück zu Jim und ihm helfen. Ich …“

„Ihre Herzfrequenz wurde beunruhigend hoch“, meldete sich M’Benga zu Wort.

„Das ist mir scheißegal! Solange ich nicht bewusstlos werde, lassen Sie mich gefälligst weitermachen“, befahl Leonard und sah Spock eindringlich an. „Stellen Sie die Verbindung wieder her, Spock.“

Dieser schüttelte langsam den Kopf, den befehlenden Ton seines Gegenübers ignorierend. „Verzeihung, Doktor, aber diese Prozedur erfordert sehr viel Energie. Ich fürchte, dass ich Ihnen erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder helfen kann.“

Leonards Mund ging auf, doch er schloss ihn wieder, ehe er etwas zu Spock sagen konnte, dass er später vielleicht bereut hätte.

„Sie sollten sich ebenfalls ausruhen, Doktor“, wandte sich Christine an ihn und legte Leonard eine beschwichtigende Hand auf die Schulter. „Lassen Sie uns was Essen gehen, damit Sie wieder etwas Kraft tanken können.“

Höchst widerwillig – er wusste, dass es sinnlos war sich zu wehren, da sie ihn ansonsten womöglich vom Dienst suspendieren oder gar melden müssten - fügte Leonard sich schließlich in sein Schicksal. Nicht jedoch, ohne sich vorher noch einmal Jim zuzuwenden, um ihm zärtlich über die Wange zu streicheln. Dann beugte er sich hinab, um Jim auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Ich hol dich da raus, versprochen“, flüsterte Leonard ihm zu. „Ich komme wieder.“

~*~

Anstatt zu essen schob Leonard die Kartoffeln und das Gemüse auf seinem Teller von einer Seite auf die andere. Wie schlimm Jims Leben bei Frank gewesen sein musste, ohne den Schutz der Mutter und nachdem ihn auch noch sein Bruder allein gelassen hatte, wurde Leonard erst jetzt so wirklich bewusst. Natürlich hatte er es noch nie auch nur ansatzweise akzeptabel gefunden, wenn Jim ihm davon erzählt hatte, dass er gelegentlich den Hintern versohlt bekommen hatte. Leonard kannte Jim als rebellischen jungen Mann, der erst in den letzten Jahren ruhiger und vernünftiger wurde. Das Strafmaß, dessen er Zeuge geworden war, überstieg elterliche Erziehung um ein so Vielfaches, dass es ein Fall fürs Jugendamt gewesen wäre.

„Essen Sie etwas!“, holte Christine ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Leonard seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bekomm keinen Bissen runter. Nicht, wenn …“ Er hielt inne und sah vor seinem geistigen Auge wieder das verängstigte Kind. Jim hatte sich soweit in seinen Verstand zurückgezogen, dass er Leonard als Junge von höchstens zwölf oder dreizehn Jahren erschienen war. Und allein diese Tatsache jagte dem Arzt eine Scheißangst ein. Das hatte schon fast was von einer dissoziativen Identitätsstörung …

Chapel, die ihm gegenüber am Tisch in der Mannschaftsmesse saß, griff über die Tischplatte nach seiner Hand. „Sie können dem Captain bestimmt helfen, Leonard. Sie sind immerhin zu ihm durchgedrungen.“ Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln begleitete ihre Worte.

Leonard schob den Teller mit der freien Hand beiseite und hieß die Berührung an seiner anderen Hand willkommen. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass er jetzt nicht allein war, dass Christine bei ihm war und bereit zuzuhören und wenn nötig zu trösten.

„Möchten Sie über das sprechen, was Sie vorgefunden haben?“, fragte sie behutsam.

Sein Kopfschütteln war so schwach, dass Christine es beinahe übersehen hätte. „Es wäre Jim wahrscheinlich nicht recht.“

„Ich verstehe“, nickte sie langsam und streichelte seinen Handrücken. „Sie wissen, dass ich immer da bin, falls Sie es doch erzählen möchten.“

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und deuteten ein müdes Lächeln an. „Danke.“ Er blinzelte langsam und schloss schließlich einen Moment die Augen, um sie zu entspannen. Er fühlte sich so ausgelaugt und müde. Aber Leonard wusste auch, dass er jetzt nicht schlafen gehen könnte. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Christine. Ich komme klar.“

Ihr fast schon mütterlicher Blick ruhte einige sehr lange Augenblicke auf Leonard. Sie hatte ihm kein Wort geglaubt, da sie ihn inzwischen gut genug kannte. Als Arzt hatte er schon viele schlimme Dinge gesehen und erlebt, aber er hatte noch nie zusehen müssen, wie jemand der ihm nahestand, so litt, wie es Jim zurzeit tat. Und er kam ganz und gar nicht damit zurecht. Seine Hand zitterte leicht unter der ihren. Es brach ihr das Herz ihn so zu sehen, wo er doch vor kaum vierundzwanzig Stunden vollkommen glücklich gewesen war. Glücklicher sogar, als sie ihn je zuvor erlebt hatte, obwohl er im Stress mit der Hochzeitsvorbereitung viel um die Ohren gehabt hatte.

Leonard räusperte sich und zog seine Hand zurück. „Ich gehe wieder auf die Krankenstation.“

„Ist gut“, sagte Christine nickend. „Ich komme nach.“

~*~

Spock hätte sich denken können, dass Nyota da sein würde, als er ihr gemeinsames Quartier betrat. Sie sah ihn aus sorgenvollen Augen an und kam ihm entgegen. Ihre schlanken Arme umschlangen seine Hüfte und er ließ die Umarmung dankbar zu.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?“ Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Für einen Moment versank Spock ins Grübeln. „Es ist dem Doktor gelungen, zu ihm durchzudringen.“ Er wollte Nyota so gerne mehr darüber erzählen, auch wenn er selbst nicht allzu viel wusste. Bis auf das Wenige eben, das Doktor McCoy am Ende der Sitzung erwähnt hatte.

„Das ist doch gut. Oder nicht?“

 _„Er hat Jim gefoltert!“_ , hörte er wieder die Stimme des Doktors und sah deutlich dessen zutiefst geschockten Gesichtsausdruck vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er war sich nicht so sicher, ob es gut war, dass es ausgerechnet dem Doktor, der vermutlich die emotionalste Person war, die Spock kannte, gelungen war, eine Verbindung herzustellen. Es wäre ihm wesentlich lieber gewesen, wenn er selbst zu Jim hätte durchkommen und ihm mithilfe der Logik aus seinem traumatischen Zustand helfen können.

„Spock?!“ In Nyotas Stimme schwang deutlich Ungeduld und Aufregung mit.

Er hob leicht die Schultern, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. Nyota erstarrte sichtlich und legte ihre Stirn an Spocks Schulter.

Ganz unbewusst streichelte er ihren Rücken, ehe er sie an den Schultern nahm und ein wenig von sich schob. Er sah in ihre wundervollen braunen Augen, sah darin Mitgefühl, aber auch Sorge und küsste sie am Haaransatz. „Ich muss etwas meditieren, um mich zu sammeln. Doktor McCoy möchte später gerne eine erneute Verschmelzung versuchen.“

„Ist das eine so gute Idee?“, fragte sie unsicher.

„Ich glaube, niemand könnte den Doktor von seinem Vorhaben abbringen, ohne ein schweres gesundheitliches Risiko einzugehen“, sagte er mit dem ihm eigenen Stoizismus, doch Nyota blieb der Subtext nicht verborgen.

Sie lächelte leicht und seufzte schließlich in Zustimmung.

~*~

Während Spock sich noch ausruhte – Leonard hoffte, dass er damit bald fertig war – las er so viel über dissoziative Identitätsstörungen wie er nur finden konnte. Und was er da so las, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Am Rande hatte er zwar gewusst, dass es derartige psychische Erkrankungen gibt und welche Symptome darauf hindeuten konnten, doch er hatte nie wirklich Kontakt damit gehabt. Er war nun mal Chirurg und kein Seelenklempner.

In praktisch jedem Artikel, egal welcher Counselor dahinter steckte, las er dasselbe. Und die Hauptursache einer dissoziativen Störung, wie er sie bei Jim durch die Verschmelzung erlebt hatte, war Kindesmissbrauch. Sollte er Jim nicht davon heilen können, würde er womöglich nicht länger das Kommando über die Enterprise behalten und im schlimmsten Fall sogar in eine psychiatrische Abteilung eingewiesen werden müssen.

„Doktor McCoy?“ Es war M’Benga, der seinen Kopf durch die sich eben geöffnete Tür zum Büro steckte. „Ich wollte Sie nur darüber informieren, dass Commander Spock sich eben über Interkom gemeldet hat. Er lässt Sie wissen, dass er noch schnell etwas mit seiner Frau essen und dann direkt wieder hierher kommen wird.“

„Danke“, nickte Leonard und rieb sich die müden Augen. Sein Sichtfeld verschwamm regelrecht vor Erschöpfung. Er musste jedoch unbedingt noch einmal Jim erreichen und versuchen ihm klarzumachen, dass er in Sicherheit an Bord der Enterprise war. Vor allem musste er seinen Jim erreichen, den erwachsenen Mann, nicht das verängstigte Kind in ihm.


	6. Das Ende der Unschuld

Spock wünschte sich, der Doktor würde sich den Abend freinehmen. McCoy hatte bereits eine Nacht durchgemacht, was nicht spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen war. Dunkle Bartstoppeln lagen wie Schatten über seinen Zügen, die Ringe unter seinen Augen wurden auch zunehmend sichtbar. Jedoch kannte Spock den sturen Menschen inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht aufgeben würde. McCoy würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er einen Durchbruch erzielte.

„Kann ich gar nichts tun?“, fragte Nyota gefühlvoll, während sie ihn zurück zur Krankenstation begleitete.

Spock sah im Gehen zu ihr hinab, nahm ihre Hand und verschlang seine Finger mit ihren. „Zurzeit nicht, nein. Ich verspreche, dass ich es dich wissen lasse, wenn wir dich brauchen.“ Sie nickte ihr Einverständnis, doch er konnte ihr ansehen, dass es sie zermürbte nicht aktiv werden zu können.

„Bitte lass auch Leonard wissen, dass ich jederzeit für ihn da bin, falls er mit jemandem reden möchte.“

Er nickte. „Gewiss weiß er das bereits, aber ich erinnere ihn gern daran.“

Sie erreichten die Krankenstation, doch ehe sie in Reichweite der Türsensoren gelangten blieb Spock stehen. „Ich komme sofort nach der Sitzung zu dir“, versprach er seiner Frau.

Nyotas Blick schweifte zum Eingang der Krankenstation. Was auch immer in den nächsten Stunden hinter diesen Türen geschehen würde, blieb ihr und all den anderen Crewmitgliedern, die nicht eingeweiht waren, verborgen. Sie verstand, warum Spock ihr nur wenig darüber erzählt hatte und grundsätzlich würde sie auch nicht wollen, dass die gesamte Mannschaft Bescheid wüsste, befände sie sich in Kirks Situation. Allerdings machte es sie wahnsinnig ausgeschlossen zu sein. Nicht etwa, weil sie sich nutzlos vorkam, sondern weil sie das Gefühl nicht loswurde, nicht in den engsten Kreis zu gehören.

Sie hatte versucht nicht zu viel hinein zu interpretieren, aber sie konnte nichts gegen dieses Gefühl tun, das sich zunehmend in ihr ausbreitete. Alles was sie wollte, war für ihren Freund und Captain da zu sein, der nie auch nur eine Sekunde zögern würde, sein Leben für seine Mannschaft zu geben. Nicht nur für jene, die ihm wirklich nahe standen und die er als Freunde ansah, sondern auch für jene unter seinem Kommando, deren Namen er nicht kannte.

Spocks Logik verschaffte ihm in diesem Fall definitiv einen Vorteil. Er konnte objektiv an die Sache rangehen. Doch wer glaubte, dass er sich keine Sorgen machte, kannte ihn nicht besonders gut. Sie hatte seine abwesenden Blicke während des Essens zur Kenntnis genommen, ohne ihn darauf anzusprechen. Er würde zu ihr kommen, wenn ihn die Situation zu sehr belasten würde, daran bestand für Nyota kein Zweifel.

„Ich bleibe wach und warte auf dich“, ließ sie ihn wissen.

„Das musst du nicht. Es könnte spät werden.“

Sie hob und senkte darauf ihre Schultern. „Ich möchte es aber gern.“ Nyota legte wie zur Untermalung ihrer Worte die linke Hand an Spocks Wange, in die er sich für einen flüchtigen Moment lehnte. „Bis später.“ Sie küsste ihn zum Abschied und ging den Korridor zurück, den sie eben gekommen waren, um dann an der ersten Kreuzung links abzubiegen und aus Spocks Sicht zu verschwinden.

Für einen langen Moment stand Spock noch unbewegt im Korridor, dann atmete er tief durch und betrat einmal mehr an diesem Tag die Krankenstation.

~*~

Montgomery Scott stand vor Uhuras und Spocks Quartier und presste wiederholt den Türsummer, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Gerade als er aufgeben und in sein eigenes Quartier gehen wollte, kam Uhura den Korridor entlang. Ihre leicht eingesunkene Körperhaltung fiel ihm sofort auf. Ihr Gang war nicht wie sonst aufrecht und elegant. Sie ging vielmehr, als wöge eine schwere Last auf ihren Schultern. Das Fehlen eines Lächelns in ihrem sonst fröhlichen Gesicht, war ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass an den Gerüchten, die ihm am Nachmittag zu Ohren gekommen waren, etwas Wahres war.

„Scotty“, grüßte sie ihn und ein müdes Lächeln zupfte an ihren Mundwinkeln. Nichts im Vergleich zu dem sonst so heiteren Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie ihn sah.

„Was ist passiert, Lass?“, fragte er in seinem typisch schottischen Dialekt. „Ich hab furchtbare Gerüchte gehört, dass der Captain in seinem Quartier zusammengebrochen sein soll und bisher ohne Diagnose auf der Krankenstation liegt.“ Keenser hatte ihm davon berichtet und Scotty hatte keinen Grund gesehen, seinem kleinen Freund nicht zu glauben. Er fiel oft nicht auf, da er kaum hundertzwanzig Zentimeter groß war. Dadurch hörte Keenser meist vor vielen anderen Mannschaftsmitgliedern Gespräche mit, die eigentlich nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt waren.

Langsam schüttelte Nyota den Kopf. „Ich weiß selbst kaum mehr als Sie, Scotty.“

„Aber Spock muss Ihnen doch … was erzählt haben“, hakte er irritiert nach. „Irgendwas …“

„Wollen Sie auf einen Kaffee mit reinkommen?“, fragte sie entgegen, ohne ihm zu antworten und gab den Zugangscode zu ihrem und Spocks Quartier ein.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Scotty einen Fuß in ihr Quartier setzte. Für gewöhnlich zog das traute Paar die Zweisamkeit vor. „Ein Scotch wäre mir lieber“, feixte er, folgte ihr jedoch in die privaten Räume. Das Quartier unterschied sich im Schnitt kaum von seinem eigenen, nur dass es etwas größer war und wärmer. Vermutlich, überlegte Scotty, weil Spock es von seiner Heimat her so gewohnt war und angenehmer fand. Die Einrichtung war recht spartanisch. Nur hier und da zeugten kleine vulkanische Statuetten oder afrikanische Masken an den Wänden von der Herkunft beider Bewohner. „Nett hier“, ließ er Uhura beiläufig wissen.

„Setzen Sie sich“, bat Uhura und deutete auf die beiden Sofas, ehe sie zum Replikator ging und zwei Gläser Scotch orderte.

Scotty beobachtete jeden ihrer Schritte und bedankte sich, als sie ihm eines der beiden Gläser reichte. „Also“, begann der Chefingenieur erneut und stieß mit ihr an, „was können Sie mir erzählen?“

Sie zögerte und nippte an ihrem Glas, um noch mehr Zeit zu schinden. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf das zweite Sofa, das links neben jenem stand, auf dem Scotty saß, lehnte sich resignierend in die Polster nach hinten und bedachte ihr Gegenüber mit nachdenklichem Blick.

Dermaßen auf die Folter gespannt zu werden missfiel Scotty, doch er bemühte sich darum seine Ungeduld zu verbergen. Wenn er Uhura jetzt drängte, würde sie ihm womöglich gar nichts erzählen. Und er wollte unbedingt wissen, was los war. Jedes noch so kleine Bisschen war etwas mehr als er bisher in Erfahrung hatte bringen können.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Scotch und ließ den viel zu künstlichen Geschmack zu. Dass Uhura keinen echten Scotch besaß, hätte er sich eigentlich denken können. Bei Gelegenheit würde er sie in die Unterschiede einweihen, doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. „Hören Sie“, versuchte er es erneut, „ich weiß nicht, wer mir sonst Informationen geben könnte. Die haben mich nicht auf die Krankenstation gelassen. Nicht ohne schwere Verletzung …“

Uhura seufzte, trank noch einen Schluck und starrte dann in die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in dem Glas. „Ich weiß selbst nicht viel. Spock hat nur Andeutungen gemacht, so dass mir auch nur Spekulationen bleiben.“

„Und was denken Sie, was los ist?“, fragte Scotty sofort interessiert, jetzt da sie endlich begann zu erzählen.

„Es scheint sehr persönlich zu sein. Eine traumatische Erfahrung hat den Captain anscheinend in seinem Quartier zusammenbrechen lassen. McCoy hat ihn abends nach seiner Schicht gefunden. Medizinisch scheint dem Captain nichts zu fehlen, trotzdem befindet er sich wohl in einem Schock-Koma.“ 

Scotty kippte den Rest des Glases in einem einzigen Schluck runter und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Was kann das ausgelöst haben?“

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber es muss schlimm sein. Captain Kirk ist nicht leicht zu schocken. Ich kenne ihn seit der Akademie und es gab scheinbar nichts, womit er nicht fertig wurde.“

„Manchmal kennen wir die Leute um uns herum nicht annähernd so gut, wie wir denken. Ich hätte auch nie für möglich gehalten, dass der Captain …“ Vielleicht sollte er seine unwichtigen Gedanken lieber nicht äußern, überlegte er.

„Was?“, hakte Uhura nach und nahm sein leeres Glas, um es nachzufüllen.

Scotty hielt ihre Hand in der Bewegung fest, so dass sie das Glas wieder abstellte und ihn fragend anschaute.

„Das Zeug schmeckt grauenhaft. Ich hab bei mir im Quartier echten Scotch. Ich könnte ihn holen.“

Diesmal nickte Uhura und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, das jedoch nicht bis zu ihren dunklen Augen reichte.

„Was wollten Sie sagen, Scotty?“

Er war bereits im Begriff aufzustehen, um den echten Scotch zu holen. „Sie wissen schon“, sagte er lapidar und ging auf den Eingang des Quartiers zu, ehe er sich zu ihr herumdrehte, „dass der Captain auch was für Männer übrig hat und sogar bereit ist, sich fest an Doktor McCoy zu binden.“

Uhura nickte traurig, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die Hochzeit nun wohl verschoben werden musste. „Stimmt, das war ein wenig überraschend.“

„Ja …“, nickte Scotty und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu, die sich prompt in diesem Moment für ihn öffnete. „Bin gleich wieder da.“

~*~

„Der Captain befindet sich in emotionalem Aufruhr“, stellte Spock sachlich fest und sah von den Displays über der Diagnoseliege hinüber zu den Doktoren McCoy und M’Benga.

„Was Sie nicht sagen“, brummte Leonard. „Ein Grund mehr, dass wir uns beeilen, damit ich wieder zu ihm kann.“

Spock nickte, positionierte sich zwischen Kirk und McCoy und legte ihnen jeweils die Fingerspitzen auf die Gesichter.

_Leonard fand sich erneut in Dunkelheit wieder und fragte sich, ob Jim abermals in diesem verdunkelten Raum eingesperrt war. Allerdings war es nicht so heiß, wie bei seinem letzten Besuch in Jims Verstand. Und als er eine Weile der Stille lauschte, konnte Leonard sogar das Zirpen einiger Grillen in der Ferne hören. Das Geräusch war gedämpft, doch es war eindeutig da._

_Vielleicht war es nachts, überlegte er. Womöglich war Jim wegen der erneuten Dunkelheit in emotionalem Aufruhr, wie Spock es so trefflich genannt hatte._

_Einen Schritt nach dem anderen bewegte Leonard sich vorwärts, die Hände tastend vor sich ausgestreckt wie ein Blinder, damit er nirgendwo dagegen stieß. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das in einer Vorstellung überhaupt notwendig war, doch es war ein Reflex, über den er keine weiteren Gedanken verlor._

_Er wollte unbedingt erneut Kontakt zu Jim aufnehmen und mit ihm reden. Wenn es Nacht war, würde er diesmal vielleicht nicht von Frank unterbrochen werden und bekäme eine richtige Chance, Jim aus seiner misslichen Situation zu helfen. Er musste ihm nur verständlich machen, dass dies nur in seiner Fantasie geschah. Dass es ihm gut ging und er sich in Sicherheit auf der Enterprise befand._

_„Bitte nicht …“, hörte er gedämpft die Stimme des jungen Jim._

_Die Stimme kam aus einiger Entfernung über ihm und war nur schwach gewesen. Leonard konnte die Richtung nicht genau orten._

_„Du tust mir weh.“_

_Leonard vermochte es deutlich, den ängstlichen Unterton zu hören. Sein Herz begann wild in seiner Brust zu hämmern und pumpte Adrenalin durch seine Venen. „Jim!“_

_„Schhhh, Jimbo. Entspann dich.“ Die zweite Stimme gehörte eindeutig zu Frank. Inzwischen kannte Leonard sie. Die Worte, so sanft sie auch gesprochen waren, jagten Leonard einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken und auf den Armen stellten sich alarmiert auf._

_Plötzlich zerriss ein Schrei die Finsternis und Leonard wurde von Panik erfasst. „Jim! Jim, wo bist du? Lass mich zu dir. Lass mich dir helfen. Oh Gott … bitte … bitte nicht.“ Seine Stimme brach am Ende des Satzes. Er lief und tastete sich wild durch, hörte wie der Junge wimmerte, doch seine Stimme klang noch gedämpft, verglichen mit dem Aufschrei. Als er mit der rechten Hüfte gegen etwas prallte, das sich wie ein Treppengeländer anfühlte, bekam Leonard endlich etwas zu fassen._

_Eilig folgte er den Stufen hinauf in das obere Stockwerk. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, deutlicher. Sowohl Jims Flehen, als auch Franks Stöhnen. Es war kein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, sondern ein lustvolles! Er würde ihn umbringen! Leonard machte sich bereit, folgte den Stimmen weiter und fand schließlich die Tür, die ihn von Jim trennte._

_Doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen._

_Blankes Entsetzen und Panik überschwemmten Leonards Verstand, so dass er begann, sich mit der Schulter gegen die antike Holztür zu werfen. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Er spürte den flammenden Schmerz nicht, der sich von seiner Schulter über seinen halben Rücken ausbreitete._

_Er hörte nur Jim, der sich in Not befand. Jim, für den er bereit war zu töten. „Jim! Ich bin hier. Ich bin gleich bei dir.“ Erneut warf er sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür._

_Wieso nur ließ sich Frank nicht stören? Er hörte in der Kakofonie aus Jims schmerzerfüllten Schreien und Franks Stöhnen, das Quietschen eines veralteten Lattenrosts und etwas, das in einem geradezu schrecklich gleichmäßigen Rhythmus gegen die Wand knallte. Womöglich das Bett, während Frank sich an Jim verging._

_Abermals warf sich Leonard gegen die Tür, erneut vollkommen vergebens. „Oh bitte, lass mich zu dir, Liebling. Lass mich rein!“_

 

„Seine Herzfrequenz wird kritisch!“, informierte M’Benga den Ersten Offizier, der selbst um die Kontrolle seiner Emotionen rang.

Chapel sah besorgt vom Display über Kirks Bett zu M’Benga. Alle drei miteinander verschmolzenen Männer schütteten gleichermaßen Adrenalin aus, die Atmung war deutlich beschleunigt und ihre Herzen schienen miteinander um die Wette zu rasen. „Was passiert hier nur …?“ Ihre Frage war nicht wirklich an M’Benga gerichtet, dennoch schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich muss das stoppen“, ließ er sie wissen und griff nach einem Hypospray, in das ein Tranquilizer geladen war. Ehe er es McCoy jedoch injizieren konnte, hielt Chapel ihn am Unterarm fest.

„Nein“, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Doktor McCoy hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass wir ihn nicht zurückholen sollen, ehe er nicht von selbst das Bewusstsein verliert.“

„Aber …“

„Geben Sie ihm Zeit, bitte.“ Sie sah den Arzt aus fürsorglichen blaugrünen Augen an.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick und ließ schließlich das Hypo zurück auf den Bestecktisch sinken. „Das kann mich meine Stelle kosten.“

Damit mochte er vielleicht Recht haben, überlegte Chapel. Allerdings wäre es für M’Benga mit Sicherheit gefährlicher, wenn er McCoys ausdrücklichen Wunsch ignorieren würde.

 

_Das Stöhnen wurde lauter, animalischer. Leonards Herz drohte jeden Moment stehen zu bleiben. Seine Eingeweide zogen sich angewidert zusammen. Ob das nur eine grauenvolle Vorstellung von Jim war? Vielleicht …_

_„Jim!“ Seine Schulter war inzwischen taub. Das Adrenalin in seinem Blut sorgte für das nötige Durchhaltevermögen. Er spürte wie ihm der Schweiß über das Gesicht lief, als er sich immer wieder gegen die Tür warf, die jedoch keinen verfluchten Zentimeter nachgeben wollte._

_Plötzlich war es wieder still im Haus. Nun ja, fast still. Er konnte Jim leise weinen hören._

_Schwer atmend lauschte er dem Geräusch, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und machte sich bereit auf Frank loszugehen, sobald dieser verdammte Bastard herauskommen würde. Er würde …_

_Die Tür ging auf, Leonard holte aus und … schlug ins Leere. Frank ging durch ihn hindurch, als existierte er gar nicht. Erneut._

_Schiere Verzweiflung schwoll in Leonards Brust an und machte sich schließlich durch einen wütenden Aufschrei Luft._

_Jim! Er würde sich später um Frank kümmern. Er würde einen Weg finden, es diesem Bastard heimzuzahlen. Selbst wenn dies nur ein grauenvolles Fantasiegebilde von Jim sein sollte, würde Leonard ihm alle Knochen im Leib brechen. Jetzt musste er jedoch zu Jim. Er brauchte ihn._

_„Jim, ich bin da“, sagte er leise und war dankbar, dass durch die mottenzerfressenen Vorhänge in dem Zimmer ein wenig Licht hereindrang. Es war nicht besonders viel, doch es genügte, um Umrisse zu erkennen. Auf dem Bett, das hinten im Zimmer an der Wand stand, sah er nur eine in sich zusammengekrümmte Gestalt liegen._

_Etwas zerbrach in Leonard, als er Jim in Fötus-Haltung daliegen sah. Das kaum hörbare Schluchzen des Jungen tat sein Übriges. „Ich wollte zu dir, Jim. Ich kam nicht rein“, begann Leonard und setzte sich zögerlich auf die schmale Bettkante. „Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten.“_

_Unsicher streckte er die Hand nach dem Jungen aus, wollte ihm tröstenden Körperkontakt spenden, ihn wissen lassen, dass er nicht allein war, dass ein Freund bei ihm war. Aber dann fiel Leonard wieder ein, was er im Umgang mit Trauma-Patienten gelernt hatte. Körperkontakt konnte den gegenteiligen Effekt erzielen und das Opfer noch weiter fortstoßen. Daher zog der Arzt seine Hand zurück und stützte sich auf der Matratze hinter Jim ab._

_Dort war es warm und klebrig. Automatisch zog er die Hand in seinen Schoß zurück und betrachtete sie so gut es ging im Mondschein. Es war Blut und … Sperma._

_„Jim …“, hauchte er heißer und starrte angewidert seine Hand an. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf und dann, ohne dass er Einfluss darauf nehmen konnte, verschwamm der Raum vor seinen Augen, es wurde wieder heller und bunter. Das Rot an seiner Hand wurde durch blauen Farbfetzen ersetzt, Schwindel hüllte sein Denken ein und dann …_

… verlor er jegliche Kontrolle über sich und kotzte sich praktisch die Seele aus dem Leib.

Spock und M’Benga sahen einander verwirrt an, als sich Chapel an den Männern vorbeischob, um zu McCoy zu gelangen.

„Schon gut“, hörte Leonard die beruhigende Stimme seiner Oberschwester. „Schon gut …“

Leonard spürte ihre Hand, die in konzentrischen Bahnen Kreise auf seinem Rücken zog. Er holte gequält Luft, als ihn ein erneuter Würgreiz überkam. Immer und immer wieder würgt es ihn, doch sein Magen war längst leer. Er hatte ja auch seit Stunden kaum etwas gegessen.

Seine Augen tränten, ohne dass er es unter Kontrolle hatte. Allmählich verklang die Übelkeit, machte völliger Taubheit Platz und ließ ihn geistig abwesend die Tür zu seinem Büro anstarren. Langsam erhob er sich, entschuldigte sich murmelnd bei Chapel für die angerichtete Sauerei und schwankte auf sein Büro zu.

Spock folgte ihm unaufgefordert. Es war an der Zeit zu reden. Er würde sich schlichtweg weigern, dem Doktor erneuten Zugang zu Jims Verstand zu bieten, solange dieser sich ihm nicht mitteilte.

„Ich muss allein sein, Spock“, erklang die gebrochene Stimme des Doktors, ohne dass er sich dem Halbvulkanier überhaupt zugewandt hatte.

Spock hätte es faszinierend gefunden, dass McCoy ihn offenbar am Schritt erkannte, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen. „Das kann ich nicht gestatten, Doktor McCoy.“

Leonard drehte sich zu ihm um und Spock konnte deutlich den immanenten Kummer erkennen, der unübersehbar in jeder Faser seines Körpers saß. Sein Blick war gebrochen, die Stimme matt, die Schultern hingen herab …

„Ich muss … nur einen Moment …“ Leonard konnte kaum fassen, wessen er soeben Zeuge geworden war. Wieder hörte er Jims schmerzerfüllte Schreie und plötzlich gaben seine Knie unter ihm nach und er sackte kraftlos in sich zusammen.

Spock war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und ging neben Leonard in die Hocke. „Doktor.“

Die Sanftheit in Spocks Stimme brach den Damm. Leonard konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen, auch wenn er es sich noch so verzweifelt wünschte. Er begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

Spocks erster Impuls war, Chapel hereinzuholen. Ihre Empathie in Krisensituationen hatte er immer schon bei der Krankenschwester geschätzt. Andererseits hatte sich der Doktor sicher sehr bewusst aus den offenen Räumen der Krankenstation zurückgezogen. Und nun gab es niemand hier außer Spock.

Seine Hand legte sich behutsam auf McCoys Schulter, doch das schien den Kummer nur zu verstärken, das unkontrollierte Beben seines Körpers nahm zu. Etwas ratlos, denn mit einer so starken emotionalen Reaktion war er bisher noch nie konfrontiert gewesen, rückte er etwas näher an Leonard heran und öffnete zögern die Arme.

Er konnte förmlich Nyotas Stimme hören, die ihn aufforderte, den Doktor in den Arm zu nehmen. Menschen spendeten sich auf diese Weise gerne Trost. Es war nicht die Art der Vulkanier, aber er war schließlich auch zur Hälfte ein Mensch. Dennoch kostete es ihn einige Überwindung.

„Schon gut …“, hielt ihn Leonard dann auf und sah ihm flüchtig in die Augen. „Ich brauche Ihr Mitleid nicht. Es geht schon wieder.“ Fast schon trotzig wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und fuhr sich seufzend durchs Haar.

 _Faszinierend_ , schoss es Spock in den Sinn. Dennoch ließ er sichtlich erleichtert die Arme sinken.

Leonard rückte von der Stelle neben seinem Schreibtisch, an der er zusammengebrochen war, zurück und lehnte sich schließlich an die Wand. Sie war angenehm kühl. Und er erlaubte sich, die Augen zu schließen und tief durchzuatmen.

Spock setzte sich neben ihn an die Wand, dicht genug, dass sich ihre Schultern berühren konnten. Sie saßen lange schweigend nebeneinander. Leonard war noch nicht bereit zu reden und Spock wollte ihn nicht unnötig bedrängen.

„Ich konnte es nicht verhindern“, begann Leonard schließlich, wagte es vor Scham jedoch nicht, Spock in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was konnten Sie nicht verhindern?“, fragte Spock in seiner analytischen Art nach und betrachtete den Doktor eingehend von der Seite.

Leonard machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause. Spock wappnete sich.

„Frank … er hat … Jim vergewaltigt. Und ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten.“ Seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt, selbst in seinen Ohren. Erneut hörte er Jims Schreie und Franks Stöhnen … Wieder brannten Tränen in seinen Augen. „Wieso konnte ich ihm nicht helfen, Spock? Und wieso konnte ich Frank nichts anhaben?“ Er richtete schließlich seinen verschleierten Blick auf Spock, sah ihn flehentlich an.

„Sie haben versucht ihn zu schlagen?“

„Ja, verdammt!“ Zorn breitete sich in Leonards Brust aus, unbändiger Zorn auf Frank, auf Spocks unnötige Fragen, auf sich selbst … „Wieso ging das nicht? Jim hat mich bei der ersten Verschmelzung doch auch gehört. Ich habe mich mit ihm unterhalten, doch auch da konnte ich Frank nicht berühren. Wieso zum Teufel geht das nicht?“

Spock schloss nachdenklich die Augen.

„Spock, verdammt, Mann, reden Sie mit mir. Wissen Sie, was da los ist?“

Als er sprach, war seine Stimme ungewohnt bedrückt. „Ist Jim … erwachsen?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Leonard irritiert durch die Gegenfrage. „Er ist ein Kind. Vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt. Was hat das damit zu tun?“

Die nachdenkliche Stille, die sich abermals über ihnen ausbreitete, versetzte Leonard zunehmend in Unruhe. Er war kurz davor seinen vorgesetzten Offizier zu schütteln, um Antworten zu bekommen.

„Spock, warum kann ich nicht eingreifen?“

Der Halbvulkanier sah ihm letztlich fest in die Augen. „Weil Sie ein Zeitzeuge sind, Doktor McCoy. Was Sie gesehen und miterlebt haben ist bereits geschehen. Es liegt in der Vergangenheit. Folglich können Sie Jim nicht davor bewahren.“

„Es sind Erinnerungen, keine … Wahnvorstellungen?“

Spock nickte lediglich, das Gesicht zu einer ausdruckslosen Miene erstarrt.

„Und wie zum Teufel kann ich ihn aus diesem Zustand holen?“

Doch auf diese Frage hatte Spock keine Antwort.


	7. Im Vertrauen

Schwester Chapel hatte sich schließlich angeboten, Doktor McCoy zu dessen Quartier zu begleiten, wo er den dringend benötigten Schlaf nachholen und sich von dem Schock ausruhen sollte. Zu erfahren, dass sein Verlobter in Kindertagen vom eigenen Stiefvater sexuell misshandelt worden war, hatte ihn ziemlich mitgenommen.

Allerdings war die emotionale Auswirkung dessen, was McCoy erlebt hatte, auch nicht spurlos an Spock vorübergezogen. Seiner vulkanischen Herkunft verdankte er es jedoch, dass er von seinen Gefühlen nicht überschwemmt wurde. Er hatte sie im Griff, wie immer, oder zumindest glaubte er dass es so war.

Die heftige Reaktion des Doktors ging ihm durch den Kopf, während er auf dem Weg in sein Quartier war. M’Benga hatte ihm nahegelegt sich auszuruhen, da die Verschmelzungsbrücke doch deutlich anstrengender durchzuführen und vor allem aufrechtzuerhalten war als eine gewöhnliche Gedankenverschmelzung. Spock hatte nicht widersprochen und sich zurückgezogen, sobald er wusste, dass auch Doktor McCoy und der Captain entsprechend versorgt waren. M’Benga hatte außerdem versichert, den Zustand des Captains während der Nacht genauestens im Auge zu behalten.

Gedankenverloren gab Spock schließlich den vierstelligen Zahlencode ein, um Zugang zu seinem Quartier zu erlangen. Er ging davon aus, dass Nyota bereits schlief, doch stattdessen überraschte es ihn, sie zusammen mit Mr. Scott auf der Couch vorzufinden. Beide blickten gleichermaßen überrascht in seine Richtung, als er den Raum betrat und sich die Tür automatisch hinter ihm schloss.

„Spock.“ Nyota stand sofort auf, stellte ein leeres Glas auf dem Couchtisch ab und kam auf ihn zu.

Mr. Scott räusperte sich und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Commander“, grüßte er förmlich. Spock sah ihm deutlich an, dass er sich fehl am Platz fühle.

„Wir haben wohl die Zeit vergessen“, entschuldigte sich Nyota und wollte Spock einen Kuss geben, doch der drehte sich weg als er den Alkohol in ihrem Atem wahrnahm. Sie presste daraufhin verlegen die Lippen aufeinander.

Manchmal vergaß Uhura den überlegenen Geruchsinn der Vulkanier. Sie flüsterte eine Entschuldigung, aber Spock sah sie kaum an. Stattdessen blickte er über ihre Schulter hinweg Scotty mit versteinerte Miene an.

Abermals räusperte sich Mr. Scott, offensichtlich verlegen, nahm die Flasche, die auf dem Couchtisch stand und nur noch zu zwei Dritteln voll war und kam auf das Paar zu. „Ich wollte sie keineswegs abfüllen“, rechtfertige er sich. „Wir haben nur … unter Freunden …“ Jedes Wort schien Spocks Gesichtsausdruck nur zu verdunkeln und so verstummte der Chefingenieur eingeschüchtert. Dabei war es nicht unbedingt einfach ihn einzuschüchtern. Allerdings fühlte sich Scotty plötzlich wie ein unerwünschter Eindringling und schob sich bereits halb an den Beiden vorbei Richtung Ausgang.

„Wir reden morgen, Scotty. Danke für die Gesellschaft“, sagte Nyota und berührte den Ingenieur leicht am Arm.

Scott nickte ihr mit einem Lächeln zu, das jedoch sofort erstarb, als er wieder Spock erblickte. „Bis morgen“, ließ er sich noch vernehmen, raunte eine Entschuldigung in Spocks Richtung und machte sich aus dem Staub, ehe die Situation noch unangenehmer werden konnte.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass du mit Mr. Scott befreundet bist“, hörte Nyota Spock sagen, kaum dass sie allein in ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier waren.

„Er macht sich große Sorgen um Jim. So wie ich auch.“

„Und da habt ihr beschlossen, euren Kummer zu ertränken.“ Es war keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung. Erst jetzt suchte Spock den Blick seiner Frau, vermied es jedoch, ihr allzu nah zu kommen. Er mochte den Geruch von Alkohol nicht, den er zum ersten Mal in diesem Ausmaß bei ihr wahrnahm.

Nyota musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihrer aufkeimenden Wut nicht nachzugeben. Sie sah es keineswegs ein, sich für den Abend zu rechtfertigen. „Du erzählst mir ja kaum etwas. Die halbe Mannschaft macht sich Gedanken darüber, was mit Jim los ist. Und du hüllst dich in Schweigen, als stündest du über allem.“

„Das ist ein Grund sich zu betrinken?“

Sie streckte ihren Rücken durch und stemmte die Hände in ihre schmalen Hüften. „Ein paar Gläser Scotch sind noch lange kein Besäufnis, Spock. Manchen Menschen fällt es leichter, sich den Kummer von der Seele zu reden, wenn die Zunge durch ein wenig Alkohol gelockert wird. Besonders Männer tun sich dann leichter. Und Scotty wollte nicht allein sein.“

„Er hat seinen Freund – Keenser“, erwiderte Spock trocken.

Für einen Moment war Nyota wirklich versucht ihn anzuschreien. Spock hatte es weiß Gott verdient. Jedoch wollte sie keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen und sich auch nicht zu einem provozieren lassen. „Er hat gehofft, ich wüsste mehr als die anderen Offiziere. Er ging fälschlicherweise davon aus, dass du mich einweihen würdest“, sagte sie stattdessen eine Spur schnippischer als geplant, was zweifellos an den drei Gläsern Scotch liegen könnte, wie sie zugeben musste.

Spock hob lediglich eine Augenbraue, musterte sie einen Augenblick und sagte dann, so emotionslos wie immer: „Es steht mir nicht zu, die privaten Angelegenheiten des Captains mit anderen Offizieren zu besprechen.“ Daraufhin ging er zum Badezimmer hinüber und entledigte sich seiner Uniform, ehe er unter die Dusche ging.

Es blieb Nyota kaum etwas übrig, als ihm fassungslos nachzusehen. Sie verharrte einige Zeit im Wohnbereich, ehe sie zornig die Gläser aufräumte.

Kaum dass Spock aus der Dusche kam, stieß Nyota im Badezimmer zu ihm, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

„Du bist wütend“, stellte Spock fest, nahm sich ein großes Badetuch und trocknete sich ab.

Uhura lachte sarkastisch auf und deaktivierte den Zahnreinigungslaser, ehe sie damit in Spocks Richtung fuchtelte. „Da hast du verdammt recht. Ich bin wütend. Die Führungsoffiziere sind schließlich nicht mit den übrigen Offizieren und Mannschaftsmitgliedern gleichzusetzen. Nach allem was wir schon zusammen erlebt haben, sind wir zu Freunden geworden. Fast schon zu einer Familie zusammengewachsen. Und du spielst dich auf, wie …“ Ihr fiel kein passendes Wort ein. Sie schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf und fuhr frustriert mit der Zahnreinigung fort.

Spock stand hinter ihr und betrachtete ihr Gesicht im Spiegel. Als er Tränen in ihren Augen glänzen sah, bekam er erstmals Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung. Doch er konnte Jim nicht um Erlaubnis bitten und er war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob er wollen würde, dass seine Freunde von dem furchtbaren Erlebnis erfuhren.

Er wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte, um die Hände freizuhaben, die er dann zögerlich auf Nyotas Schultern ablegte. Spock sah sie nach wie vor durch den Spiegel an. Als sich ihre Blicke schließlich auf der leicht beschlagenen Oberfläche trafen, löste sich eine Träne aus Nyotas Augenwinkel. „Ich möchte dich nicht ausschließen“, flüsterte Spock sanft und schmiegte sich zärtlich an sie. „Du wärst die letzte Person, die ich ausgrenzten möchte, glaube mir das bitte.“

Nyota nickte langsam, legte den Zahnreiniger beiseite und drehte sich zu Spock um. „Ich glaube dir, Spock. Aber das macht es nicht leichter. Wir sind als Mannschaft stark, alle zusammen. Keiner von uns kann allein ein Schiff führen oder eine Schlacht schlagen. Und Jim braucht zurzeit ganz offensichtlich seine Freunde. Leonard braucht seine Freunde. Und auch du, mein Liebster, brauchst deine Freunde.“ Spock schluckte leicht, erwiderte jedoch nichts darauf. „Geteiltes Leid, ist halbes Leid“, fügte sie beinahe flüsternd das alte Sprichwort hinzu.

Spock wünschte, sie hätte damit Recht. Doch konnte man ein so grauenhaftes Leid teilen, wie es Jim erfahren hatte? Würde es dadurch abgeschwächt werden? Oder würde er sich nur noch schlechter fühlen, wenn er aus seinem Komazustand je wieder aufwachen würde? Wie würde sich Nyota fühlen, wäre ihr ein solches Schicksal widerfahren und sie wäre an Jims Stelle?

Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Als Vulkanier würde er nicht wollen, dass irgendjemand davon erführe. Jedoch war er ganz anders erzogen worden. Er hatte durch Nyota gelernt, dass Menschen sich in dieser Hinsicht ganz signifikant von Vulkaniern unterschieden. Doch auch wenn er zur Hälfte menschlich war, was er nur allzu gerne verdrängte, hatte er stets größten Wert auf seine Privatsphäre gelegt.

Das Leid teilen … halbieren. Der Gedanke war verlockend. Nicht einmal so sehr, weil er sich dadurch besser fühlen würde, sondern weil Doktor McCoy sich dadurch vielleicht nicht so allein mit seinen Sorgen fühlte. Seit Nyota zusammen mit dem Doktor von den Romulanern gefangen gehalten wurde, hatte sich zwischen den beiden ein starkes Band der Freundschaft entwickelt, das ihm nicht entgangen war. Spock glaubte, nicht das nötige Maß an Empathie aufbringen zu können, das der Doktor jetzt zweifelsohne brauchen konnte.

„Nyota“, begann Spock schließlich und überwand die letzten Zweifel, „du musst mir versprechen, dass du die Informationen, die ich dir gleich mitteile, nicht weiterverbreitest.“

Sie nickte hastig, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es ihr schwer fallen würde. Immerhin war sie Kommunikationsoffizier, da war es niemals leicht, nicht zu reden. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Spock nun doch bereit schien, sie in den engen Kreis der Eingeweihten aufzunehmen, war sie jedoch allzu gern bereit das verlangte Schweigegelübte abzulegen. „Ich schwöre es“, sagte sie ernst und sah Spock dabei fest in die Augen.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich setzen“, schlug er arglos vor und ahnte nicht, wie ihr allein durch diese Einleitung bereits anders zumute wurde. Und dann erzählte er ihr von den Verschmelzungen und dem, was McCoy gesagt und wie heftig er reagiert hatte.

Wie Spock erwartet hatte, begann sie unter der Last des Wissens zu weinen und schüttelte immer wieder fassungslos den Kopf.

„Ich sollte zu ihm und für ihn da sein“, sagte sie schließlich und war schon halb im Begriff das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen.

„Der Doktor wird heute Abend und über Nacht bereits von Schwester Chapel betreut“, ließ er sie wissen. „Sie versicherte mir, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Es wäre vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, wenn du dich morgen, während ihrer Schicht, um den Doktor kümmerst. Womöglich isst er in deiner Gesellschaft etwas. Miss Chapel hatte wenig Erfolg …“

Nyota nickte benommen. „Okay.“ Wie ihn Trance machte sie sich bereit schlafen zu gehen und schmiegte sich schließlich unter der Bettdecke an Spock. „Danke, dass du es mir anvertraut hast.“

Spock wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern. Er ließ zu, dass sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte und schlief schließlich in dieser Position ein, die er für alles andere als gemütlich erachtete.

Nyota lag jedoch noch lange wach. 

~*~

„Sind Sie fertig?“, rief Christine Chapel ins Badezimmer, aus dessen unverschlossener Tür dicke Schwaden von Wasserdampf traten. Es war ihr immerhin gelungen, dass McCoy sich ausgiebig duschte, wenn er schon nichts hatte essen wollen. „Leonard?“ Dass er ihr nicht antwortete, bereitete ihr binnen weniger Sekunden größtes Unbehagen. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Leonard?“

Keine Reaktion.

„Ich komme zu Ihnen“, warnte sie und durchquerte das Schlafzimmer, um ins Bad zu gelangen. Die Lüftung, die McCoy vergessen hatte, aktivierte sie sofort. Es dauerte nur wenige Momente, ehe sich der dicke Nebel allmählich auflöste. Das Wasser lief zwar nicht mehr, es schaltete sich automatisch nach spätestens zwanzig Minuten ab, aber dennoch hatte sich der Doktor nicht aus der Duschzelle begeben. „Leonard?“ Chapel schnappte sich ein Badetuch und öffnete die die Duschkabine einen Spalt.

McCoy stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, die Hände an die Gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt, den Kopf gesenkt. Er stand, das allein beruhigte die Krankenschwester zumindest etwas. Allerdings schien er so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er sie gar nicht wahrnahm.

Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie verlegen geworden, ihren Vorgesetzten nackt unter der Dusche zu sehen. „Kommen Sie“, sprach sie ruhig auf McCoy ein, schob die Tür der Duschzelle gänzlich auf und legte ihm fürsorglich das Badetuch um.

Als er sich schließlich zu ihr herumdrehte, sah sie das volle Ausmaß des Kummers und der Verzweiflung in seinem gebrochenen Blick. Er hatte sich nicht mal das Gesicht rasiert, stellte sie fest. „Soll ich Ihnen helfen, Leonard?“

Er reagierte nicht, sah sie reglos an, als verstünde er ihre Worte nicht. „Kommen Sie“, bat Christine daraufhin erneut und nahm seine Hand, um ihn aus der Nasszelle zu führen. Er folgte ihr willenlos und ließ sich mit einer alarmierenden Teilnahmslosigkeit von ihr abtrocknen. Sie schenkte ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln und strich ihm letztlich einige der dunklen und feuchten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Das wird wieder, Leonard.“

Ihre sanfte Stimme drang schließlich zu ihm hindurch und er sah ihr in die Augen. „Wie kann ein Mann sich an einem Kind vergehen?“, fragte er schließlich mit gebrochener Stimme. „Warum ausgerechnet an Jim?“

„Niemand weiß, warum diese grauenhaften Dinge geschehen“, erwiderte sie den Kopf schüttelnd und führte McCoy ins Schlafzimmer. Warum es immer wieder zu derartigen Übergriffen kam, war Christine Chapel schon jeher ein Rätsel gewesen. Vielleicht musste man Psychologie studiert haben, um sich in gleichartige Verhaltungsstörungen hineinversetzen zu können. Oft, so wusste sie, hatten sexuelle Übergriffe weniger mit sexuellen Trieben als viel mehr mit dem Bedürfnis Macht auszuüben zu tun.

Schließlich hob sie McCoy eine Pyjamahose hin von der sie nicht wusste, ob es seine oder Kirks war. Es schien jedoch keine Rolle zu spielen, da McCoy bereitwillig hineinschlüpfte, ehe er wieder regungslos dastand. Sein Zustand missfiel ihr zunehmend. „Leonard“, sagte sie daher und legte etwas von ihrem fürsorglichen Ton in die Stimme, „ich werde Ihnen ein Beruhigungspräparat geben und etwas, womit Sie besser schlafen können.“ Sie hoffte, dass er nach einigen Stunden Schlaf, wieder zu sich finden würde.

Leonard nickte lediglich. Ihm war vollkommen egal, was an diesem Abend geschah. Er bekam Jims Stimme nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Das schmerzerfüllte Wimmern, das Weinen ... Das Mitangehörte hallte in seinem Verstand nach, wie ein nimmer enden wollendes Echo. Während Chapel im Wohnraum verschwand, starrte er auf seine Hände hinab, doch da war kein Blut mehr.

Als Chapel zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte hielt sie bereits ein geladenes Hypospray in der Hand. „Hier“, flüsterte sie, setzte den Injektor an seinem Hals an und entlud ihn. „Das wird zügig wirken.“ M’Benga hatte ihr beteuert, dass McCoy damit mindestens acht bis zehn Stunden Schlaf finden würde. Er schwankte beinahe sofort, das Mittel schien bereits zu wirken. Sie griff nach seinem Arm, dirigierte McCoy zum Bett hinüber und schlug die Decke zurück.

„Ich bleibe im Nebenzimmer, falls Sie mich brauchen“, ließ sie Leonard wissen.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Bleiben Sie bitte hier. Ich … möchte … nicht allein sein.“ Seine Zunge war träge, die Worte formten sich zäh wie Honig in seinem Kopf.

„In Ordnung“, nickte sie etwas perplex, zog jedoch geschwind ihre schwarzen Stiefel aus. Leonard schien darauf zu warten, dass sie sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzte. Chapel hätte sich gerne Ihrer Arbeitskleidung entledigt, wie sie es nach jeder Schicht tat, doch sie hatte nichts hier, was sie stattdessen hätte anziehen können.

McCoy kroch ins Bett, ohne sich um die Decke zu bemühen und sah Chapel wortlos an. Sie zögerte und setzte sich erst auf das fremde Bett, als McCoy auf eine freie Stelle der Matratze klopfte. _Nur einen Moment_ , sagte sie sich selbst. Das hier fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an.

Ehe sie sich versah, schlang er einen Arm um sie und schmiegte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Offenbar war ihm nicht bewusst, dass sie im Sitzen ganz bestimmt nicht schlafen könnte, oder er dachte in diesem Moment einfach nicht darüber nach. Noch während sie sich Gedanken über die eigene Bequemlichkeit machte, vernahm sie McCoys Schluchzen in ihrem Schoß und verdrängte ihr Unbehagen sofort so gut es eben ging. Sie streichelte ihm das noch feuchte Haar, spürte wie er sich fester an sie klammerte, ehe das Mittel endlich richtig wirkte und er einschlief.

Christine wartete noch einige Minuten, um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich fest eingeschlafen war, bevor sie sich unter ihm herausschälte, um dann auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer zu übernachten.


	8. Deckmantel des Schweigens

Spocks selbstsichere Schritte trugen ihn ganz automatisch zur Kommandozentrale, wo er in weniger als fünf Minuten seinen Dienst antreten würde. Als er die Brücke betrat, erhob sich Lieutenant Sulu augenblicklich vom Kommandosessel. Spock nickte ihm anerkennend zu und nahm Platz. „Bericht.“

„Die Nacht verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse“, berichtete Sulu, der die Gamma-Schicht hatte. „Wir erreichen Deneva in schätzungsweise sechseinhalb Stunden.“

„Vielen Dank, Lieutenant.“ Zu Spocks Verwunderung verabschiedete sich Sulu nicht wie erwartet, sondern blieb reglos neben dem Kommandosessel stehen. „Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, Lieutenant Sulu?“

Der Pilot zögerte einen gedehnten Moment, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob seine folgende Frage angemessen war oder nicht. „Gibt es schon Neuigkeiten hinsichtlich Captain Kirks Zustand?“

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass nicht nur Nyota und Mr. Scott sich große Sorgen um das Wohlbefinden des Captains machten, zweifelte Spock zunehmend an seiner Entscheidung, der Mannschaft keinerlei Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Der Ausdruck in Sulus Blick sprach Bände, er musste seine Sorge nicht in Worten formulieren. Seine gesamte Körperhaltung war deutlich angespannter, als Spock es von dem Mann gewohnt war.

Als stellvertretender Captain sah Spock im Sitzen zu Sulu auf. „Sein Zustand ist unverändert. Die Doktoren McCoy und M’Benga tun jedoch alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um dem Captain zu helfen.“

Sulu verlagerte sein Gewicht vom rechten auf das linke Bein und verschränkte gleichzeitig die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Blick fixierte Spocks.

„Darf ich annehmen, dass Ihnen diese Antwort nicht ausreicht?“, fragte Spock in bester vulkanischer Unschuld.

Das rechte Augenlid des Piloten zuckte nervös. Hätte Spock in dem Moment geblinzelt, wäre es ihm nicht einmal aufgefallen. „Was fehlt dem Captain denn?“, bohrte Sulu nach.

„Es tut mir leid, Lieutenant, aber ich darf Ihnen keine nähere Auskunft geben. Das Leiden des Captains ist sehr … privater Natur. Bitte respektieren Sie seine Privatsphäre und stellen Sie keine weiteren Nachforschungen an. Wenn es der Captain wünschen sollte, wird er es Ihnen eines Tages sicher selbst erzählen.“ Es war nicht so, dass Spock kein Verständnis für die Neugierde seiner Kollegen hatte. Er selbst würde es wissen wollen, wäre er nicht ohnehin schon direkt involviert. Aber er durfte die Privatsphäre seines Freundes nicht aufgeben.

Sein Gewissen litt bereits darunter, dass Nyota inzwischen eingeweiht war. Er wusste, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte und dass Nyota die ihr anvertrauten Informationen nicht weitergeben würde. Aber er fürchtete, dass Jim es ihm übel nehmen könnte, dass sie Bescheid wusste.

„Sir“, erklang hinter ihm die Stimme der Caitianerin M’Ress und Spock war zum ersten Mal dankbar dafür, dass sie sich an ihn wandte, „Admiral Pike versucht Kontakt zum Captain aufzunehmen.“

„Stellen Sie ihn in den Bereitschaftsraum durch“, verlangte Spock und erhob sich sofort aus dem Kommandosessel, um die Brücke zu verlassen. „Sie dürfen wegtreten“, sagte er noch zu Sulu, dann eilte er in den Bereitschaftsraum und ließ sämtliche fragenden Blicke hinter sich zurück.

Spock ließ sich auf den Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch sinken und aktivierte das Computerterminal. Das UFP Logo verschwand sofort und machte der Videoübertragung des Admirals Platz.

„Commander Spock“, grüßte Pike ihn und Spock konnte ihm ansehen, dass er überrascht war, nicht von Jim empfangen zu werden. „Ich wollte mit dem Captain sprechen.“

„Das ist mir bewusst, Admiral“, erwiderte Spock, „der Captain befindet sich derzeit jedoch auf der Krankenstation und ist nicht in der Lage Ihren Anruf selbst entgegen zu nehmen.“

„Was ist passiert?“, verlangte Pike zu erfahren, dessen Gesichtsausdruck Spock am ehesten als alarmiert beschreiben würde.

Spock zögerte. „Sie haben zuletzt mit dem Captain gesprochen“, erwiderte der Halbvulkanier sachlich, ohne dabei allzu viel zu verraten. Pike nickte und runzelte die Stirn. „Gestatten Sie mir die Frage, worum es in Ihrem Gespräch ging?“

„Deshalb rufe ich ja an, Commander. Da es sich um ein privates Anliegen handelt, würde ich gerne mit Jim sprechen. Daher nochmals meine Frage; was ist passiert?“

Der Admiral verlor die Geduld, was Spock kaum verwunderte. Er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Menschen, egal welchen Alters und Rang oft sehr schnell die Geduld verloren. „Der Captain ist kurz nach dem Gespräch mit Ihnen in ein, wie Doktor McCoy es bezeichnet hat, Schock-Koma gefallen.“

Pikes Stirnfalten vertieften sich mit jedem Wort. „Verdammt!“

„Verzeihung, Admiral …“

Der Mensch schüttelte den Kopf. „Jim rief mich an, weil sein Stiefvater Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen hatte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass seine Mutter in Ausübung ihrer Pflicht ums Leben gekommen sei. Das muss ihn mehr mitgenommen haben, als ich dachte. Und dabei stimmt es noch nicht einmal.“ Pike machte eine Pause und Spock gewährte ihm die Zeit, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich habe nachgeforscht und ja, die U.S.S. Columbus wurde von Romulanern angegriffen. Jedoch gelang es dem Großteil der Mannschaft in Rettungskapseln und Shuttles zu entkommen, da die Romulaner wohl im Kampf den Antrieb einbüßen mussten. Jims Mutter lebt. Sie befindet sich derzeit auf Sternbasis 10.“

Spock nahm die neu gewonnenen Informationen mit stoischer Gelassenheit zur Kenntnis. Er hatte derzeit schließlich keine Möglichkeit Jim von den guten Nachrichten zu erzählen. „Der Captain ließ überdies einen Kurs nach Deneva setzen, ohne mich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen.“

„Deneva. Interessant“, erwiderte Pike grüblerisch. „Ich könnte diesbezüglich weitere Nachforschungen anstellen. Vielleicht hat Jims Mutter eine Idee, was ihn zu dieser Kolonie treibt. Ich werde sofort Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen.“

Spock nickte lediglich.

„Wenn Jim zu sich kommt“, sagte Pike abschließend, „lassen Sie ihn umgehend wissen, dass es seiner Mutter soweit gut geht.“

Abermals nickte Spock, auch wenn er wusste, dass Jim nicht wegen des vermeintlichen Verlustes seiner Mutter ins Koma gefallen war. Er könnte Pike davon berichten, welch dunkles Geheimnis Doktor McCoy inzwischen herausgefunden hatte. Andererseits wäre das kaum anders, als die Führungsoffiziere der Enterprise einzuweihen. Je weniger Leute davon wussten, desto besser für Jim. Und da Pike anscheinend davon ausging, dass Jim den Verlust seiner Mutter nicht verkraftete, ließ er es dabei bewenden. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt würde es Jim schließlich freistehen davon zu erzählen, wem immer er wollte.

„Ich halte Sie auf dem Laufenden. Pike Ende.“

Der Monitor wurde schwarz, ehe nach einigen Sekunden wieder das UFP Logo erschien.

 

~*~

Als Leonard erwachte und einen verschlafenen Blick auf das Chronometer erhaschte, setzte er sich erschrocken im Bett auf. „Verdammt!“ Es war weit nach zehn Uhr und seine Schicht hatte längst begonnen.

Er verfluchte Christine Chapel, die ihm ganz eindeutig ein viel zu starkes Schlafmittel verabreicht hatte, während er sich in Windeseile anzog, anschließend vollkommen überstürzt das Quartier verließ und ohne zu frühstücken zur Krankenstation hetzte.

„Was haben Sie sich verdammt nochmal dabei gedacht?!“, schrie er die Krankenschwester unbeherrscht an, kaum dass die Tür zur Krankenstation sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte und er Christine an Jims Bett vorfand.

„Würden Sie sich bitte beruhigen?“, bat sie und unterbrach die Routineuntersuchung des Captains. „Da seine Werte derzeit stabil und einigermaßen normal sind, sah ich keinen Grund, Sie frühzeitig aus dem nötigen Schlaf zu reißen.“ Leonard schnappte nach Luft. Er war noch längst nicht fertig, ihr eine Standpauke zu halten. Christine legte den Tricorder beiseite und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte. „Nach Ihrem Verhalten gestern Abend können Sie froh sein, dass ich Doktor M’Benga und Commander Spock nicht Bescheid gesagt habe“, fuhr sie mit strenger Stimme fort und ließ Leonard gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Sie hatten einen Nervenzusammenbruch, falls Sie es vergessen haben.“

„Das ist ja lächerlich!“, winkte Leonard grollend ab. „Sie übertreiben wie immer schamlos.“

„Das tue ich keineswegs, Doktor, und das wissen Sie verdammt gut. Sie standen apathisch unter der Dusche und ließen sich von mir vollkommen willenlos ins Bett bugsieren. Also erzählen Sie mir nichts!“

Leonard schluckte angesichts des scharfen Tons in Christines Stimme. So hatte er sie in all den Jahren noch nie erlebt. Für gewöhnlich war es so, dass er sie anranzte, nicht anders herum.

„Sie haben den Schlaf gebraucht“, fuhr Christine nach einem kurzen Moment deutlich sanfter fort. „Ich hätte Sie sofort geholt, wenn es der Zustand des Captains verlangt hätte.“

Leonard brummte in Zustimmung und sah schließlich an Christine vorbei zu Jim. „Was hat M’Benga bei der Übergabe erzählt?“

„Er hat den Captain mit einem Tranquilizer ruhig gestellt.“

„Verdammt! Ich will nicht, dass Jim von dem Zeug abhängig wird. Das hätte er vorher mit mir besprechen sollen“, raunte Leonard, schob sich an Chapel vorbei und studierte eingehend die Monitore über dem Biobett.

„Von einer Dosis wird er nicht abhängig“, erklärte die Krankenschwester unnötigerweise. Selbstverständlich wusste Leonard, dass eine Dosis nicht abhängig machen würde. Aber wenn sie Jim nur damit die Angstzustände nehmen konnten, würde er das Präparat noch öfter bekommen müssen. Es war Leonard einfach lieber, wenn er entschied, wann es nötig war und wann nicht.

„Künftig bekommt Jim ein Neuroleptika. Ich möchte sehen, wie er darauf reagiert. Es reicht womöglich aus, um die Angstzustände zumindest abzuschwächen. Wir müssen seinen Kopf ja nicht gleich komplett in Watte packen.“ Leonard erhielt als Antwort ein Nicken von der Krankenschwester. „Wissen Sie, wo sich Spock rumtreibt? Ich würde gerne eine weitere Verschmelzung eingehen. Vielleicht ist es ja ganz gut, wenn Jim derzeit ruhig gestellt ist.“

„Er hat die Alpha-Schicht, soweit ich weiß und wird vermutlich auf der Brücke sein“, mutmaßte Chapel. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nach gestern nicht einen Tag Pause machen sollten?“

„Jim würde auch nicht einfach eine Pause einlegen. Ich kann mich davon erholen, wenn es ihm wieder gut geht und er sein Bewusstsein zurückerlangt hat.“ Mit diesen Worten schritt er zur nächsten Interkomanlage und öffnete einen Kanal. „Doktor McCoy an Spock.“

„Spock hier, Doktor.“

„Ich brauche Sie auf der Krankenstation“, ließ Leonard ihn wissen.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Spock antwortete. Leonard glaubte bereits, dass die Verbindung unerwartet unterbrochen worden war. „Handelt es sich um einen Notfall, Doktor?“

Leonards Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er sich fragte was diese blöde Frage sollte. Spock wusste doch sicher genau, warum er ihn auf der Krankenstation sehen wollte. „Nein“, erwiderte er daher mürrisch. „Sie wissen, weshalb ich Ihre Hilfe benötige.“

„Da wir in Kürze Deneva erreichen und ich auf einen Rückruf Admiral Pikes warte, ist der Zeitpunkt ausgesprochen schlecht gewählt. Ich melde mich bei Ihnen, sowie ich Zeit für Sie finde. Spock Ende.“

Leonard entkam ein empörtes, ungläubiges Lachen. Er warf die Hände über den Kopf und drehte sich zu Chapel um, die lediglich die Schultern zuckte. „Ist das zu fassen? Er ist zu beschäftigt …“

„Vielleicht sollten Sie die Zeit nutzen, etwas zu essen, Doktor. Es hilft dem Captain wenig, wenn Sie die Nahrungsaufnahme verweigern. Sie müssen für ihn bei Kräften bleiben. Und momentan ist ja nichts weiter los. Gehen Sie frühstücken und ich kümmere mich um alles. Sollte ein Notfall eintreten, rufe ich Sie selbstverständlich umgehend.“

Leonard seufzte. Das fühlte sich verdammt nochmal nach einem Komplott gegen ihn an. „Sie sind eine verdammte Mutterglucke, Christine. Hat Ihnen das schon mal jemand gesagt?“

„Ja, Sie“, nickte Chapel mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

 

~*~

Uhura wandte sich von ihrer Station Richtung Kommandosessel. „Admiral Pike wünscht Sie zu sprechen, Captain.“ Es fühlte sich immer wieder seltsam an, Spock nicht auf persönlicher Ebene anzusprechen, während sie sich im Dienst befanden. Allerdings war es Spock so lieber und sie wollte seinem Wunsch gerne erfüllen.

„Vielen Dank, Lieutenant. Ich nehme das Gespräch im Bereitschaftsraum entgegen. Sie haben die Brücke.“ Als Spock sich erhob und im Nebenraum verschwand, erstarrte Uhura in ihrem Sessel. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie der ranghöchste Offizier auf der Brücke war.

Ensign Chekov drehte sich von der Navigationsstation zu ihr um und grinste erwartungsvoll.

Uhura erhob sich zögerlich von ihrem Platz. Zu Chekovs gespanntem Blick, gesellten sich jene der übrigen Brückenoffiziere. Sie lächelte unbehaglich, ging hinüber zum Kommandosessel und blieb unsicher daneben stehen.

„Probieren Sie ihn aus“, forderte Chekov sie auf.

„Ich weiß nicht recht …“ Uhura strich ehrfürchtig über die hohe Rückenlehne. „Sie bleiben doch auch immer auf Ihrem Platz sitzen.“

„Nicht, wenn ich die Gamma-Schicht habe“, gestand der junge Russe und sein Grinsen wuchs in die Breite. „Sie sind immerhin die Frau des amtierenden Captains. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nichts dagegen hätte.“

Es war die eine Sache, wenn Spock als Erster Offizier ganz selbstverständlich auf dem Kommandosessel Platz nahm, aber eine andere, wenn es die übrigen Offiziere taten. Allerdings zierte sich Sulu auch nie, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte. Sulu strebte jedoch auch ein eigenes Kommando an, wie er ihr einmal gestanden hatte. Nicht sofort, aber doch in einigen Jahren. Uhura hatte daran nie einen Gedanken verschwendet. Sie war sehr gerne Kommunikationsoffizier.

„Versuchen Sie es doch. Wer weiß, wann Sie wieder die Gelegenheit bekommen“, drängte Chekov weiter.

Damit hatte er allerdings Recht. Es kam selten vor, dass sie das Kommando hatte. Eigentlich war es noch nie vorgekommen. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten unsicher, dann ließ sie sich langsam in den ungewohnten Sessel sinken und stellte überrascht fest, dass er um ein Vielfaches komfortabler war als ihr eigener Platz. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein erhabenes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, während sie über die Armlehnen strich.

„Gut, nicht wahr?“, feixte Chekov und Uhura nickte.

Es fühlte sich in der Tat geradezu berauschend an im Zentrum der Brücke zu sitzen, von wo aus der Überblick nahezu perfekt war. „Wie lange noch bis wir Deneva erreichen?“, wollte sie dann wissen. Viel mehr als Statusinformationen konnte sie derzeit ohnehin nicht abrufen.

Immer noch wissend lächelnd drehte sich Chekov der Navigation zu, las die Information vom Terminal seiner Station ab und wandte sich dann wieder an Uhura. „Noch eine Stunde und vierzig Minuten, Keptin.“

 

~*~

„Jims Bruder George Samuel Kirk lebt auf Deneva, zusammen mit seiner Frau und zwei Söhnen“, teilte Pike ihm mit.

Spock stutzte angesichts dieser Information. Deshalb wollte Jim also unbedingt zu diesem Planeten.

„Jims Mutter hat ihren Sohn dort laut eigener Aussage vor einigen Monaten ausfindig gemacht. Er ist, wie Sie, Wissenschaftler und Biologe, Commander. Allerdings gehört er nicht Starfleet an, weshalb es Winona Kirk auch erst nach so vielen Jahren gelang ihn zu finden.“

„Vielen Dank, Admiral. Diese Information ist von unschätzbarem Wert für uns. Wir erreichen Deneva in weniger als zwei Stunden. Womöglich kann uns George Kirk uns helfen, den Captain aus dem Koma zu befreien.“

„Wissen Sie inzwischen, durch was es verursacht wurde?“, hakte Pike nach.

„Wir haben eine Vermutung“, gestand Spock nach kurzem Zögern. „Nähere Informationen kann ich Ihnen derzeit jedoch nicht geben, Admiral.“

„Können, oder wollen Sie nicht, Commander?“ Als Spock nichts antwortete, wurde Pike nur umso neugieriger. „Wenn Sie es wissen, verlange ich es zu erfahren.“

„Ist das ein Befehl, Admiral?“ Spock hoffte, dass Pike ihn nicht zwingen würde, die Fakten auszusprechen.

„Ja, verdammt, das ist ein Befehl“, erwiderte Pike und Spock konnte die Frustration in seiner Stimme deutlich hören. Dass Menschen immer gleich fluchten, war eine Eigenschaft, die Spock so gar nicht verstehen wollte. Doktor McCoy war in dieser Hinsicht ganz besonders begabt.

Da ihm Pike kaum eine andere Wahl ließ, erzählte Spock ihm daraufhin alles, was sie bisher herausgefunden hatten und wie. Nachdem Spock seine Berichterstattung beendete, verharrte Admiral Pike in vollkommener Stille. In den Augen des Admirals konnte Spock jedoch deutlich Schock herauslesen. Ihm schienen schlichtweg die Worte zu fehlen, um adäquat darauf reagieren zu können.

„Sie verstehen jetzt sicher, weshalb ich diese Informationen an so wenige Leute wie irgend möglich preisgeben möchte“, fügte Spock schließlich hinzu.

„Allerdings“, nickte Pike weiterhin wortkarg. Nach einem nachdenklichen Moment fragte er dann: „Wie gehen Sie jetzt weiter vor?“

„Nun, wir versuchen den Captains weiterhin via Verschmelzungsbrücke zu erreichen. Es scheint, dass Doktor McCoy gut zu ihm durchdringen kann. Diese Verschmelzungssitzungen sind jedoch sehr kräftezehrend. Wir kommen daher lediglich in kleinen Schritten voran.“

Pike schwieg erneut. Spock ahnte, was dem Admiral durch den Kopf ging. Selbst wenn es ihnen gelingen würde, Jim aus dem Koma zu holen, so würde er dennoch unter einem schweren psychischen Trauma leiden. Eine entsprechende Behandlung war unumgänglich. Ebenso standen die Chancen nicht allzu gut, dass Jim aufgrund dieses Traumas sein Kommando behalten würde.

Gerade weil Jims Kommando auf dem Spiel stand, hatte Spock so wenige Leute wie möglich über seinen aktuellen Zustand informieren wollen. Nun lag es nicht mehr in seiner Hand, wie es nach Jims Genesung weitergehen würde.

„Halten Sie mich bitte unbedingt auf dem Laufenden, Commander“, bat Pike.

„Werden Sie das Hauptquartier davon in Kenntnis setzen?“, fragte Spock vorsichtig. Er konnte sich bereits ausmalen, wie Jim reagieren würde, wenn sein Zustand in Starfleet publik werden sollte. Spock war sich dessen auch bewusst, dass ihn die Herausgabe der Informationen seine mühsam aufgebaute Freundschaft zu Jim kosten konnte.

„Wovon?“, stellte sich Pike dumm. „Ich weiß von nichts. Pike Ende.“

Der Bildschirm wurde dunkel, noch bevor Spock auf die Worte des Admirals reagieren konnte. Dass ausgerechnet ein angesehener Admiral wie Pike bereit war, den Deckmantel des Schweigens über diese Sache auszubreiten, ließ Spock nachdenklich zurück.


	9. Deneva

Nach dem aufschlussreichen Gespräch mit Admiral Pike, überließ Spock das Kommando in Uhuras Händen. Für sie war es eine gute Übung und ihm wiederum ließ es Zeit, der Krankenstation einen Besuch abzustatten. Zu Spocks Überraschung war Doktor McCoy selbst gar nicht anwesend, dafür wurde der Erste Offizier von Christine Chapel begrüßt.

„Commander“, nickte sie ihm zu, als er an Kirks Bett herantrat.

„Schwester Chapel“, grüßte er kühl in gewohnter Zurückhaltung. „Wo ist Doktor McCoy?“

„Er ist frühstücken, müsste aber jeden Augenblick zurück sein“, entschuldigte sie die Abwesenheit des leitenden Mediziners. „Wenn Sie wünschen, kann ich ihm Bescheid sagen, dass Sie hier sind.“

„Das wird nicht nötig sein.“ Spocks Blick fiel auf die Anzeigen über dem Biobett. „Wie war seine Nacht?“

Christine war sich nicht sicher, ob Spock den Captain oder den Doktor meinte und zögerte zunächst. „Der Captain war ruhig gestellt“, erklärte sie dann.

Spock nickte langsam, ehe er seinen Freund lange und eingehend musterte. Es fiel ihm schwer zu begreifen, was Jim derzeit durchmachte. Selbstverständlich spürte er die Schmerzen und die Angst, während der Verschmelzung, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, wie sich ein Verstand so in sich zurückziehen konnte. Ähnliche Zustände hatte er nie zuvor bei Angehörigen der Vulkanier erlebt, wenngleich Doktor M’Benga laut eigener Aussage auf einen solchen Fall zurückgreifen konnte. Fälle wie diese gelangten jedoch niemals an die Öffentlichkeit und nach der Zerstörung Vulkans waren sie vermutlich ohnehin längst verloren.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich“, riss die vorwurfsvolle Stimme des Arztes Spock plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken.

Spock drehte sich zu McCoy um und honorierte das Gesagte mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Wir haben noch eine knappe Stunde Zeit, ehe wir Deneva erreichen. Wenn Sie wünschen, können wir eine weitere Sitzung durchführen.“

Leonard war klar gewesen, dass Spock sich nicht rechtfertigen würde, weshalb er erst so spät hier auftauchte. Außerdem hatte er derzeit nicht die Kraft, sich mit Spock in einem Wortgefecht zu duellieren. „Einverstanden“, brummte er daher schlicht.

„Schwester Chapel, bitte überwachen Sie unsere Vitalfunktionen. Nachdem Doktor M’Benga die Nachtschicht hatte, würde ich ihn ungern hinzuziehen. Er soll sich ausruhen.“ Damit war Spock dem Arzt zuvor gekommen.

Allerdings wäre es Leonard deutlich lieber gewesen, wenn M’Benga ein geschultes Auge auf Spock hätte. Es war nicht so, dass er an Chapels Fähigkeiten zweifelte, jedoch mangelte es ihr an der intensiven Ausbildung, die sein Mediziner-Kollege auf Vulkan erlangt hatte.

„Wenn Sie unsicher werden oder irgendwas schief läuft, rufen Sie M’Benga“, fügte Leonard nachdrücklich hinzu und Chapel nickte ihr Einverständnis.

_Diesmal fand er Jim in einem gut beleuchteten Zimmer. Die Sonne schien durch die schmutzigen Fenster in sein Zimmer. Der Junge saß auf seinem Bett und las in einem Buch. Der Anblick beruhigte Leonard sofort, war er doch deutlich angenehmer als bei seinem letzten Besuch in Jims Verstand._

_„Hey, Jim.“_

_Der Junge sah auf. Er lächelte nach einem kurzen Moment in Erleichterung. Offenbar hatte er zunächst mit Franks Anwesenheit gerechnet._

_„Wie geht es dir, Jim?“ Leonard trat zu dem Jungen, der mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt auf seinem Bett saß. Ganz automatisch suchten seine Augen das Bettzeug nach Blutspuren ab, doch er konnte keine finden. Er musste ein erleichtertes Seufzen unterdrücken._

_Der Junge zuckte die Schultern. „Hab Hausarrest bekommen.“_

_Leonard lächelte mild. Dass es weitaus schlimmere Strafen gab, brauchte er Jim nicht zu sagen._

_„Warum kommst du immer wieder hierher?“, wollte der Junge wissen._

_„Du bist mein Freund, Jim. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich“, erwiderte Leonard und musste sich trotz der Offensichtlichkeit daran erinnern, dass er es hier nicht mit dem erwachsenen Jim zu tun hatte, sondern mit dem Kind in ihm. „Ich möchte dir helfen.“_

_„Du kannst mir nicht helfen“, erwiderte der Junge, ohne Leonard anzusehen. Sein Blick haftete auf dem Buch in seinen Händen._

_Er bemerkte Bilder des Orion-Nebels, die von einer Menge Text umgeben waren. Ohne weiter auf den Inhalt des Buches zu achten, fragte er: „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“ Jim nickte und Leonard rutschte neben ihn auf das Bett. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du dich verlassen fühlst.“ Der Junge zuckte die Schultern und gab sich gleichgültig. „Du glaubst wahrscheinlich, dass du alles allein durchstehen musst, aber das stimmt nicht.“_

_„Sam ist fort und meine Mom weiß gar nicht, wie das Leben hier mit Frank ist“, begehrte der Junge so plötzlich auf, dass Leonard tatsächlich überrascht zusammenzuckte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch einfach weglaufen und nie wieder hierher zurückkommen. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wo ich hingehen soll. Wenn mich die Polizei findet, bringen sie mich zurück und dann …“_

_„Wenn deine Mom wüsste, was hier passiert, würde sie dich ganz bestimmt holen, Jim“, versuchte Leonard dem Jungen Hoffnung zu schenken. Er musste jedoch davon ausgehen, dass Jims Mutter nach all den Jahren nichts davon erfahren hatte. Er wollte einfach nicht annehmen, dass sie ihr Kind bewusst in einem solchen Haus zurückgelassen hatte. Allein der Gedanke zerstörte sein Weltbild von einer liebenden Mutter._

_„Er hat gesagt, sie ist tot“, wisperte der Junge mit halberstickter Stimme und Tränen in den Augen. „Genau wie Dad. Ich werde für immer hier bleiben müssen.“_

_Leonard legte zwei Finger unter sein Kinn und brachte Jim dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Offenbar vermischten sich Vergangenheit und Gegenwart in Jims Wahrnehmung. Leonard empfand das als ein gutes Zeichen. „Das ist nicht wahr, Jim. Zufällig weiß ich, dass es deiner Mutter gut geht. Hörst du? Was Frank dir erzählt hat, stimmt nicht.“_

_„Woher willst du das wissen?“_

_„Ich arbeite ebenfalls für Starfleet, Jim. Und ich habe mich erkundigt. Das Schiff deiner Mutter geriet in ein Gefecht, das war keine Lüge. Aber sie konnte entkommen und ist nun in Sicherheit. Sie ist nur weit weg, auf einer Sternbasis, und kann deshalb nicht zu dir kommen. Aber ich bin da und ich werde bei dir bleiben.“_

_Tränen glitzerten in Jims Blick und eine davon löste sich schließlich von seinen Wimpern, um lautlos in seinem Shirt zu versinken._

_„Du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst, oder?“, hakte Leonard nach._

_Jim nickte langsam. „Ich denke schon. Ich möchte es, aber …“_

_„Ich bin immer für dich da, Jim. Immer.“ Leonard umrahmte das Kindergesicht mit seinen viel zu groß wirkenden Händen. „Ich gebe dich nicht auf, verstehst du das?“_

_„Auch nicht, wenn ich nicht deiner Vorstellung entspreche?“, wollte der verunsicherte Junge wissen._

_Niemals. Niemals. Niemals. „Auch dann nicht, Jim.“ Er wollte Jim so gerne sagen können, dass er ihn über alles liebte und dass er keine bestimmte Vorstellung von ihm hatte. „Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch, so wie du bist. Lass dir nicht einreden, dass du es nicht wert bist …“_

_Der Junge lehnte sich an Leonards Brust, legte seinen Kopf ab und schloss die Augen. Leonard streichelte ihm über das goldblonde Haar und mit einem Mal löste sich die Umgebung vor seinen Augen auf und Jim lag wieder bewusstlos auf dem Bett vor ihm._

„Warum haben Sie abgebrochen?“, beschwerte sich Leonard im gleichen Augenblick da er sich dem Ende der Verschmelzung gänzlich bewusst wurde. „Ich glaube, ich breche langsam zu ihm durch. Jims Verstand fängt an Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zu synchronisieren. Ich denke, ich habe ihn bald soweit, dass er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt.“

Spock nickte andeutungsweise und schien sich zunächst einmal sammeln zu müssen. „Verzeihung, Doktor, aber wir haben Deneva erreicht.“

„Das ist mir egal. Ich will doch nur …“, begann Leonard zu argumentieren. Spock warf ihm jedoch einen gebieterischen Blick zu, wie Leonard ihn nie zuvor bei dem Vulkanier gesehen hatte. 

Durch die Verschmelzungen schien Spock zunehmend die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle einzubüßen. „Wir werden zunächst Kontakt zu Samuel Kirk aufnehmen.“

Leonard öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, spürte jedoch im selben Moment Chapels warme Hand auf seinem Arm und hielt irritiert inne. Er sah auf die Berührung hinab, ehe er Spock anfunkelte und sich dann mit einem bedauernden Stirnrunzeln Jim zuwandte. „Ich habe ihm versprochen zu bleiben.“

„Und das tun Sie auch“, versicherte Spock. „Sie bleiben hier, während ich auf die Oberfläche beame.“ Er sah den Widerspruch im Blick des Doktors, doch offenbar genügte es, McCoy einigermaßen fest anzusehen, damit dieser sich nicht weiter quer stellte. Spock hielt es für sinnvoller, wenn er zunächst allein Kontakt zu Jims Bruder aufnahm, um sich über die familiären Verhältnisse zu erkundigen. Womöglich gab es einen Grund dafür, weshalb Samuel Kirk nie versucht hatte seinen kleinen Bruder ausfindig zu machen.

~*~

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich so kurzfristig empfangen, Mr. Kirk.“ Vor Spock stand ein Mann, der etwa seine Größe hatte, aber deutlich breitere Schultern und wie er durch das einfache T-Shirt sehen konnte, gut trainierte Muskeln. Sein längeres, dunkelblondes Haar trug er in einem sorgfältigen Zopf, während im Kontrast dazu ein Dreitagebart sein Gesicht bedeckte. Allein der Anblick flößte dem Vulkanier einigermaßen Respekt ein. Hinter dem Mann stand eine Frau, die hingegen deutlich kleiner und zierlich war. „Mrs. Kirk“, nickte Spock in der Annahme, dass es sich um die Ehefrau handelte.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre einen Starfleet-Offizier begrüßen zu dürfen?“, fragte sein Gegenüber mit abweisendem Ton. Offenbar war er kein Freund Starfleets. Er legte den Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau. „Ihr Kommunikationsoffizier ließ mich wissen, dass es dringend sei. Geht es um meine Mutter?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Spock und verharrte weiterhin auf der Türschwelle, da das Ehepaar ihn nicht ins Haus bat. „Offen gesagt geht es um Ihren Bruder James Kirk.“

„Jimmy?“ Spock bemerkte, dass sich sein Gegenüber sofort versteifte, während die Frau mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihrem Mann aufblickte, der sie mehr als einen Kopf überragte. „Was ist mit ihm?“

„Ich würde es vorziehen, das nicht gerade hier“, Spock deutete auf die Türschwelle, „zu besprechen, da es sich doch um ein sehr … privates und delikates Anliegen handelt.“

„Kommen Sie herein“, bat die Frau und machte Spock Platz, damit er das Haus betreten konnte. „Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und betrat das Haus. „Nicht nötig, danke.“ Als Vulkanier hatte er nicht das biologische Bedürfnis mehrere Liter Flüssigkeit am Tag zu sich zu nehmen.

Nachdem sich die drei auf den Sofas im Wohnbereich hingesetzt hatten, wobei Spock etwas abseits und dem Paar gegenüber saß, verlor Kirk die Geduld. Offenbar eine Schwäche der Familie, sinnierte Spock beiläufig. „Also, was ist mit Jimmy?“

Für einen gedehnten Moment überlegte Spock, wie und wo er am besten beginnen sollte. „Wie Ihnen vermutlich nicht bekannt ist, ist Jim Kirk mein Captain und überdies mein Freund.“

„Captain?“, fragte der andere Kirk sichtlich erstaunt und tauschte einen Blick mit seiner Frau aus, den Spock nicht deuten konnte.

„Wie es den Anschein hat, hat Ihre Mutter Ihnen nichts davon erzählt“, bemerkte Spock und schlug das rechte Bein über das linke. Die Menschen ihm gegenüber schüttelten einheitlich die Köpfe. „Wie dem auch sei; Jim ist Captain der U.S.S. Enterprise.“

„Warum zum Teufel kommt er dann nicht selbst, um hallo zu sagen, wenn er mich ganz offensichtlich hier gefunden hat? Zweifellos funktioniert die Kommunikation zwischen unserer Mutter und ihm noch etwas besser …“

„Nach meiner Einschätzung ist das nicht der Fall. Jim erfuhr über Umwege davon, dass Sie auf Deneva mit Ihrer Familie leben. Aber das tut momentan nichts zur Sache.“

„Wo ist Jimmy?“, verlangte Jims Bruder zu erfahren.

„Derzeit befindet er sich auf der Krankenstation der Enterprise.“ Spock schenkte Kirks Ehefrau einen Blick. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Jims Situation auch vor ihr ansprechen sollte.

Im selben Moment erklang von einem der oberen Stockwerke des Einfamilienhauses lautes Gepolter, dem Kindergeschrei folgte. Die Frau stand sofort auf. „Ich sehe mal nach, was die Jungs treiben.“ Damit ging sie nach oben und nahm Spock die Entscheidung unwissentlich ab.

„Er befindet sich im Koma“, kam Spock daraufhin ohne Umschweife zum Grund seines Besuches.

Sein Gegenüber riss die Augen auf. „Himmel! Was ist passiert?“

„Über den genauen Auslöser sind wir uns nicht sicher. Jim war allein im Quartier, als er ins Koma fiel. Doktor McCoy fand ihn erst einige Zeit später.“

„Und warum kommen Sie zu mir? Ich bin Biologe, kein Mediziner.“ Kirk brauchte einige gedehnte Momente, um sich wieder zu sammeln. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Wie kann ich Jimmy helfen?“ Was Kirk durch den Kopf ging und was Spock nicht ahnen konnte, war die Befürchtung man habe ihn aufgesucht, um lebenserhaltende Systeme abzuschalten. Womöglich, überlegte sich Kirk, hatte Jimmy in einer Patientenverfügung darum gebeten, dass man ihm die Entscheidung überließe.

Spock registrierte tiefe Sorge im Gesicht des anderen Mannes, obgleich dieser seinen Bruder seit vielen Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Und dann klärte er Jims Bruder über alles auf, was sie bislang herausgefunden hatten.

Kirk starrte Spock fassungslos an, ehe er sich scheinbar kraft- und haltlos in die Lehne des Sofas zurückfallen ließ und den Kopf schüttelte. „Dieser verfluchet Hurensohn!“

Spock hob die Augenbraue, wenngleich er ähnliche Kraftausdrücke durchaus auch schon bei anderen Crewmitgliedern, insbesondere bei Doktor McCoy gehört hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer sich daran zu gewöhnen.

„George!“ Die tadelnde Stimme der Frau erklang in Spocks Rücken. Er wandte sich ihr jedoch nicht zu. Sie setzte sich wieder zu ihrem Mann. Nachdem dieser nicht auf ihren Tadel reagierte, bemerkte sie erst seine Bedrücktheit. „Was ist passiert? Was …?“ Ihr Blick traf auf den von Spock.

Dieser kam jedoch nicht dazu etwas zu erwidern, da ihr Mann ihm zuvor kam. „Aurelan“, begann er, „Frank, er hat … er -“

Die Frau schien sofort zu wissen, was ihr Mann nicht auszusprechen wagte. „Er hat es Jimmy auch angetan?“ George Kirk nickte stumpf und sie schloss bedächtig die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihres Mannes.

Es war das ‚auch‘, das Spock einen Stich versetze und ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken schickte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich nicht ausreichend qualifiziert, diese Art von Gespräch zu führen. Er hatte keine Ahnung von menschlichen Familienverhältnissen und von derartigen Vergehen, die Traumata nach sich zogen, schon gleich gar nicht. Zum ersten Mal in seiner Karriere fühlte sich Spock tatsächlich überfordert und das in jeder erdenklichen Hinsicht.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie begleiten mich auf die Enterprise und Doktor McCoy … nimmt sich Ihrer dann an.“ Als Mensch und darüber hinaus als Jims Verlobter, vermochte der Doktor sicherlich deutlich qualifizierter zu sein. Natürlich würde Spock dies niemals in Gegenwart des Arztes zugeben.

„Wieso der Arzt? Was hat er damit zu tun, außer dass er Jimmy gefunden hat?“, erkundigte sich George Kirk leicht irritiert.

Spock erhob sich und zog den blauen Uniformpullover glatt. „Das kann Ihnen der Doktor sicher ebenfalls am besten selbst erklären.“ Über die Natur der Beziehung seiner beiden Kollegen, wollte sich Spock an dieser Stelle nicht auslassen. Er wollte nur noch aus dieser Situation entkommen und den emotionalen Teil seinen menschlichen Kollegen überlassen.

„Ich kann Susan fragen, ob Peter und Alex für ein paar Stunden zu ihr dürfen“, bot Aurelan an. „Dann begleite ich dich.“

George Kirk nickte stumm.

Spock hätte es vorgezogen nur Jims Bruder mit an Bord zu nehmen, dennoch hielt er es für klüger sich nicht dazu zu äußern. Während Aurelan ihre Bekannte anrief und für die Unterbringung ihrer Kinder sorgte, meldete Spock die geplanten Besucher auf dem Schiff an.

Nachdem die beiden Söhne versorgt und das Ehepaar schließlich bereit war, wandte sich Spock an den Transporterchief. „Spock an Enterprise; drei Personen zum Hochbeamen.“ Nur einen Moment später lösten sich die drei Personen in weißgelben Lichtstrudeln auf.


	10. Familienbande

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis die drei Personen auf der Transportplattform rematerialisierten. Der Transporterchief hatte keine Ahnung, dass es sich bei den beiden fremden Menschen um Familienmitglieder des Captains handelte. Derlei Informationen kamen selten bei ihm an, meist nur bei Würdenträgern, entsprechend reserviert war sein Nicken zur Begrüßung. Als Commander Spock mit den beiden Gästen von der Plattform herunter trat, bedachte er den Chief lediglich mit einem flüchtigen Blick, ehe sie zu dritt den Transporterraum verließen.

George wischte sich die feuchten Hände an der Hose ab, während sie Commander Spock durch die fremden Korridore des Raumschiffes folgten, ehe er die Hand seiner Frau ergriff. Im Gehen sah er zu ihr hinab und sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Aurelan wusste, dass er Angst davor hatte, Jim nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen. Sie hatten viel über all das gesprochen, was damals in Iowa geschehen war. Über Georges Schuldgefühle und seinen immensen Wunsch, seinen Bruder wiederzusehen, der gleichzeitig von Angst überschattet wurde. Angst davor, Jim würde es ihm zum Vorwurf machen, dass er ihn bei Frank gelassen hatte, ohne sich umzusehen. Angst vor den Erinnerungen, die ihn zweifellos überkommen würden, wenn er Jim wiedersehen würde. George hatte geglaubt mit diesem Teil seines Lebens abgeschlossen zu haben, doch nun holte ihn das Echo der Vergangenheit wieder ein.

Das Raumschiff kam George nahezu riesig vor. Staunend folgten sie dem Ersten Offizier durch die Korridore, bis sie einen Lift erreichten. Die Kapsel war gerade groß genug, um vielleicht fünf oder sechs Personen aufzunehmen, dafür aber sehr schnell. In wenigen Sekunden erreichten sie das von Commander Spock gewünschte Deck und traten einmal mehr in einen Korridor hinaus, der sich, nach Georges Meinung, kein bisschen von den anderen unterschied. Er fragte sich, wie sich die Mannschaften dieser Raumschiffe orientierten, besonders wenn sie neu an Bord waren und sich nicht auskannten. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich hier leicht verirren könnte.

Sie blieben vor einer großen Doppeltür stehen, auf deren Flügel jeweils ein großer Äskulapstab prangte und ganz unverkennbar die Krankenstation markierte. Der Commander schien ganz genau zu wissen, wo die Bewegungssensoren angebracht waren, denn er gestattete seinen beiden Begleitern noch einen kurzen Moment der Besinnung, ehe er die unsichtbare Schwelle überschritt und sich die Tür automatisch für sie öffnete, in dem die Flügel leise zischend rechts und links in der Wandverkleidung verschwanden.

Erneut spürte George den leichten Händedruck seiner Frau und tauschte einen nervösen Blick mit ihr. Die geräumige Krankenstation wirkte wie ausgestorben, auf den ersten Blick war niemand zu sehen. Der Erste Offizier führte die beiden Menschen in den hinteren Bereich, der etwas vom Rest der Station abgegrenzt war. Dort kam erstmals ein belegtes Biobett in Sicht, vor welchem ein dunkelhaariger Mann saß, der augenscheinlich dieselbe Uniform wie Commander Spock trug. Als er zu den Neuankömmlingen aufsah, erhob er sich von dem Stuhl.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte George, dass der Mann Jims Hand gehalten hatte. Jimmy... George wagte es kaum seinen kleinen Bruder anzusehen, der inzwischen ein erwachsener Mann war, und von dem er bislang lediglich den blonden Haarschopf sehen konnte. Seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich schmerzhaft. Aurelan schob ihn ein Stück näher und dann erblickte er Jims blasses Gesicht.

„Doktor McCoy, ich möchte Ihnen den Bruder des Captains George und dessen Frau Aurelan Kirk vorstellen.“

„George? Jim sprach immer von einem Bruder namens Sam“, erwiderte der Arzt sichtlich verwirrt.

George räusperte sich. „Meine Mutter zog es nach dem Tod unseres Vaters vor, mich bei meinem Zweitnamen zu rufen: Samuel. Für Jimmy war ich daher immer Sam“, erklärte Jims Bruder. „Nachdem ich meiner Wege ging, zog ich es vor wieder meinen ursprünglichen Vornamen zu tragen.“

Die Erklärung schien dem Arzt einzuleuchten. Er nickte schlicht und trat etwas beiseite, um Jims Bruder näher an das Bett herantreten zu lassen.

„Ich bin auf der Brücke, sollten Sie mich brauchen“, ließ sich Commander Spock vernehmen und legte die Hände in seinen Rücken.

„Danke, Commander“, wandte sich Aurelan an Spock.

McCoy nickte brummend sein Einverständnis.

Sobald Spock die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, trat George zögerlich noch einige Schritte näher und legte die rechte Hand auf Jims Brust, als müsse er sich vergewissern, dass sein kleiner Bruder noch atmete. „Was können Sie uns über seinen Zustand berichten, Doktor?“

„Nun“, begann McCoy, „als ich ihn fand, war er bereits ohne Bewusstsein. Ich konnte keine Verletzungen finden. Zunächst auch keinerlei andere Hinweise, die seinen Zustand hätten rechtfertigen können. Lediglich die Nervenaktivität im Gehirn wies enormen Stress auf. Commander Spocks Ermittlungen ergaben, dass Jim sich vor seinem Zusammenbruch mit Ihrem Stiefvater Frank unterhalten hatte.“ McCoy unterbrach sich und musterte sein Gegenüber ausführlich, studierte dessen Körperreaktion auf die bloße Erwähnung des Namens. „Offenbar glaubte Frank“, fuhr er schließlich fort, „dass Ihre Mutter in Ausübung ihrer Pflichten ums Leben kam.“

„Commander Spock versicherte mir, dass es ihr gut ginge.“

„Das fanden wir allerdings erst später heraus“, bestätigte McCoy mit einem Nicken.

„Der Commander gab mir zu verstehen, dass Sie in Jims Verstand eingedrungen sind.“ Der Arzt nickte und griff nach Jims Hand, was weder George noch Aurelan entging. „Und Sie haben alles miterlebt, was er als Kind … durchgemacht hat.“

„Ich schätze, dass es lediglich ein Teil dessen war, aber ja.“

„Und weshalb können Sie ihn nicht wecken? Kann er nicht einfach ein Medikament bekommen, das ihm hilft aufzuwachen?“

„So einfach ist das nicht, Schatz“, mischte sich plötzlich Aurelan ein und legte einen Arm um ihren Gatten.

„Sie kennen sich damit aus?“, fragte McCoy sichtlich erstaunt.

Aurelan lächelte sanft. „So habe ich George kennengelernt. Ich war seine … Therapeutin.“

„Sie haben Psychotherapie studiert? Das ist ja perfekt“, freute sich McCoy, doch das Lächeln um seine Lippen erreichte seine Augen nicht.

„Ich praktiziere schon eine Weile nicht mehr.“

McCoy zuckte die Schultern. „Trotzdem verstehen Sie die Materie besser als ich. Ich bin ein Laie auf dem Gebiet und weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich Jim helfen kann.“

„Mir hast du doch auch geholfen“, wandte George ein, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als er seine Frau ansprach.

„Ich kann es versuchen“, sagte Aurelan schließlich nach einem gedehnten Moment, in dem beide Männer sie erwartungsvoll ansahen, „aber ich kann nichts versprechen. George kam damals von selbst zu mir.“

George beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, dass McCoy die Hand seines Bruders zögerlich losließ. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Doktor?“

„Selbstverständlich“, nickte dieser.

„Was für ein Verhältnis haben Sie zu meinem Bruder?“

McCoy straffte ein wenig die Schultern. „Ist das wichtig?“

„Nun“, erwiderte George und spürte erneut die Hand seiner Frau, diesmal auf seiner Schulter, „Jim scheint Ihnen sehr viel zu bedeuten. Und ich frage mich einfach, wie wichtig er Ihnen ist.“

„Wir leben zusammen“, erklärte McCoy schlicht.

„Sie reden nicht gern über Ihr Privatleben, hab ich Recht?“ George hätte gerne eine ausführlichere Antwort erhalten.

McCoy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie mögen Jims Bruder sein, aber mir sind Sie fremd. Daher sehe ich nicht ein, warum ich Ihnen mein Privatleben auf die Nase binden sollte.“

„Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Sie Jim sehr nahe stehen. Ihre gesamte Körpersprache verrät Sie, Doktor“, bemerkte Aurelan.

„Dann sehe ich nicht ein, warum ich mich rechtfertigen sollte.“ McCoys Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Können wir uns jetzt bitte gemeinsam überlegen, wie wir Jim helfen?“

Beide Kirks nickten einvernehmlich. „George, ich muss mit dem Doktor allein sprechen, um mir ein Bild von Jims Zustand machen zu können“, wandte sie sich an ihren Mann. „Leiste du Jim Gesellschaft, während ich mich mit dem Doktor zurückziehe.“

„Wir können in mein Büro“, schlug McCoy vor.

„Ich würde gerne Jims Quartier sehen, um mir ein Bild seiner Persönlichkeit machen zu können.“

McCoy seufzte. „Von mir aus. Ich habe allerdings ein paar Tage nicht aufgeräumt …“

Aurelan hob daraufhin nur die Augenbrauen und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, ich werde darüber hinwegsehen.“

Ehe McCoy mit Aurelan die Krankenstation verließ, küsste er Jim auf die Stirn und versprach sobald wie möglich zurückzukehren. Schwester Chapel erhielt die Anweisung ihn augenblicklich zu rufen, sollte sich Jims Zustand verändern und sie versicherte ihm, dass sie den Captain nicht aus den Augen lassen würde.

~*~

George musterte das entspannte Gesicht seines Bruders. Er hatte sich seit damals ungeheuer verändert. Das Haar war dunkler und kürzer geworden. Der Schatten eines Dreitagebartes lag auf seinen Zügen.

„Möchten Sie sich nicht setzen?“

Die Stimme einer Frau ließ George jäh aufschrecken. Er drehte sich zu ihr herum und sah einer blonden Krankenschwester in die Augen. Sie deutete auf den Stuhl, auf dem McCoy zuvor gesessen hatte.

„Es könnte dauern, bis der Doktor und Ihre Frau zurückkommen.“

Er lächelte dünn. „Danke.“ Nachdem er Platz genommen hatte, ließ George erstmals sämtliche Anspannung aus seinem Körper weichen und lehnte sich zurück. „Jim hat ein Verhältnis zu seinem Doktor“, sinnierte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand bestimmtem. „Das passt …“

„Dennoch schienen Sie überrascht zu sein.“ Chapel ging um das Biobett herum und stand George somit gegenüber.

„Das haben Sie gesehen?“

Sie schmunzelte wissend. „Ich habe gelernt mich unsichtbar zu machen, bekomme aber stets alles mit, was auf meiner Krankenstation geschieht.“ Nach einem nachdenklichen Moment fragte Chapel: „Warum hat Sie das so überrascht?“

„Jimmy hat schon von Mädchen geschwärmt, als er kaum zehn Jahre alt war.“ Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über Georges Züge, als dieser sich an den Tag zurück erinnerte da Jim ihm von seinem ersten Zungenkuss erzählt hatte. Ein Mädchen, das in Georges Klasse ging, hatte Jimmy verführt und ihn schwören lassen, dass er es für sich behielte. Natürlich hatte Jim es nur seinem Bruder George erzählt, dafür aber kein Detail ausgelassen.

„Stört es Sie denn, dass er mit dem Doktor liiert ist?“, fragte Chapel gerade heraus. „Ändert es das Bild, das Sie sich von Jim gemacht haben?“

Langsam schüttelte George den Kopf. „Nein. Da stört mich viel eher, dass er genauso dumm war sich bei Starfleet einzuschreiben. Im Grunde haben wir unsere beiden Eltern an Starfleet verloren. Und nun ist er in derselben Position wie unser Vater als er starb. Sehen Sie ihn sich doch nur an …“

Chapel folgte der Aufforderung und betrachtete den Captain.

„Und was hat es ihm gebracht?“ George erhob sich so plötzlich von dem Stuhl, dass dieser hinten überkippte und polternd auf dem Boden aufschlug. Während Chapel erschrocken zuckte, bewegten sich nicht mal Jims Augenlider. „Du bist leichtsinniger Idiot!“, schrie er dann seinen bewusstlosen Bruder an, ehe er davon stob und die Krankenstation verließ, ohne zu wissen wohin er eigentlich floh.

~*~

„Wie ist Jim so?“, fragte Aurelan, sobald sie das Quartier erreichten und sie sich einen ersten Eindruck verschafft hatte.

„Was genau meinen Sie?“, wollte Leonard wissen.

„George kennt ihn nur als er noch ein Junge war. Er hat oft davon erzählt, dass Jim von ihnen beiden der ruhiger war. Pflichtbewusst und aufstrebend, stets der Beste seiner Klasse. Laut George hat Jim immer versucht Mutters Liebling zu sein.“

Ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln überzog Leonards Züge. „Er ist der Beste. War er schon an der Starfleet Academy. Egal was er tut, er tut es zweihundertprozentig. Aber er hat auch einen Hang zur Selbstzerstörung, solange ich ihn kenne. Als ich ihn kennenlernte, war sein Gesicht voller Blessuren und Schwellungen. Er hat eine große Klappe und manchmal neigt er zur Insubordination, was seine Vorgesetzten oft an ihre Toleranzgrenze treibt. Nun ja, alle bis auf Admiral Pike. Zu ihm hat Jim ein recht gutes Verhältnis. Pike ist sein Mentor. Er war es auch, der Jim überhaupt dazu brachte sich bei Starfleet einzuschreiben.“

„Und wie ist er privat?“, hakte Aurelan nach.

Leonard bot ihr wortlos an auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen, während er sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber sinken ließ. „Er hat große Bindungsangst.“

„Trotzdem ist er mit Ihnen zusammen“, stellte sie lächelnd fest. „Das kann nicht ganz leicht gewesen sein.“

„Sind wir hier, um über meine Beziehung zu Jim zu sprechen, oder darüber, wie wir ihm helfen können?“

Aurelan schien einen Moment über seine Worte nachzudenken. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und faltete ihre Hände im Schoß. „Wie gesagt, versuche ich mir ein Bild von Jim zu machen. Ich muss wissen, wie er tickt, um es mal salopp zu formulieren.“ Leonard nickte mit einem zustimmenden Brummen. „Nach dem wenigen, das ich durch Commander Spock erfahren konnte, lässt Jim nur Sie in seinen Verstand. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, weshalb das so ist?“

„Weil er mir vertraut?“

Sie nickte. „Und zwar nur Ihnen, Doktor McCoy.“

„Leonard. Bitte nennen Sie mich Leonard.“ Im Grunde waren sie doch schon fast verwandt, überlegte er.

„Gern, Leonard.“ Für einen Moment sah sie ihn schweigend an. Leonard begann bereits sich unter den Augen einer Psychiaterin unwohl zu fühlen. „Wie ist es in Jims Kopf? Was haben Sie bisher erlebt oder erfahren? Bitte beschreiben Sie alles so ausführlich wie möglich.“

Und das tat Leonard. Er ließ kein Detail aus, auch wenn es ihm alles andere als leicht fiel, Jims Innerstes vor einer Frau auszubreiten, die ihnen beiden eigentlich fremd war. Leonard war an einem Punkt angekommen, wo er in seiner Verzweiflung wirklich _alles_ tun würde, wenn auch nur der Funke einer Hoffnung bestünde, dass es ihn zurückbringen könnte.

~*~

George irrte durch die endlos scheinenden Korridore. Einmal mehr verfluchte er die eigene Impulsivität, die ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Er hatte den Eindruck im Kreis zu gehen, wenngleich er versuchte nicht immer in derselben Richtung abzubiegen. Schließlich, und das war wirklich nur dem Zufall zuzuschreiben, erreichte er den Lift. Die Tür der Kapsel schloss sich, doch George hatte keine Ahnung, wo er hin wollte. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wo der Doktor seine Frau hingebracht hatte. George wusste nur, dass er nicht zu dem verstockten Vulkanier wollte, der nach eigener Aussage Dienst auf der Brücke tat.

Plötzlich setzte sich die Kapsel in Bewegung, ohne dass George etwas gesagt oder getan hätte.

Als die Tür aufglitt, standen zwei Männer in roter Uniform vor ihm. Nun ja, die eine Person war ein Mann, bei dem anderen, deutlich kleineren Wesen, war George sich nicht sicher.

„Ah, Sie müssen Jims Bruder sein“, sprach ihn der Mann an, ohne übermäßig überrascht zu wirken, ihm zu begegnen. „Schwester Chapel hat das halbe Schiff in Alarm versetzt, man möge nach Ihnen suchen.“

George verdrehte die Augen. „Sie müssen von der Sicherheit sein“, mutmaßte er.

„Ach wo denken Sie hin?“, winkte der Mann gut gelaunt ab, „Ich bin der Chefingenieur. Gestatten Sie, dass ich mich vorstelle. Montgomery Scott. Oder Scotty, wie Ihr Bruder mich gerne ruft. Und das hier“, er tätschelte der kleinen Kreatur den korallenartigen Kopf, „ist mein Assistent Keenser.“

„George Kirk“, stellte er sich ebenfalls vor und bemerkte, dass das kleine Wesen beinahe eine Genickstarre bekam, als es zu ihm aufblickte. Auf Deneva war er nie übermäßig vielen Außenirdischen begegnet, da es sich um eine irdische Kolonie handelte, und er war auch nie versessen darauf gewesen.

„Und, wie gefällt sie Ihnen bisher?“, wollte Scotty wissen und schenkte ihm ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln.

„Sie?“

„Na, die Enterprise!“, erwiderte Scott, als wäre George schwer von Begriff. „Ist sie nicht einfach ein Prachtstück?“ Scotty klopfte stolz an die Wandverkleidung, was George entfernt an einen Reiter erinnerte, der sein geliebtes Pferd nach einer gelungenen Vorführung tätschelte.

„Ein Prachtstück“, wiederholte George ohne jegliche Emotion in der Stimme. _Ein tödliches Labyrinth wohl eher!_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Können Sie mir den Weg zurück zur Krankenstation zeigen? Oder wissen Sie, wo ich meine Frau finden kann? Sie wollte Jims Quartier sehen.“

In Scottys Gesicht erschien ein so breites Grinsen, dass es beinahe von einem Ohr zum anderen reichte, ehe er übermütig einen Arm um Georges Schulter legte. „Ich hab eine viel bessere Idee, was wir in der Zwischenzeit machen. Sie sehen wie jemand aus, der eine Aufmunterung vertragen könnte.“

Keenser hob beschwörend einen Zeigefinger und wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Scotty gebot ihm mit einem schlichten Blick zu schweigen. George beobachtete die wortlose Kommunikation zwischen den beiden Offizieren und ließ zu, dass die beiden zu ihm in die Kapsel traten.

„Deck Zehn“, orderte Scotty und der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte George und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es ungefährlich war dem Mann mit dem schottischen Dialekt zu folgen. Er wirkte etwas verrückt. Das Wesen an seiner Seite starrte George überdies weiterhin ungehemmt an, was ihm wiederum eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Die schwarzen Kulleraugen mit den beinahe silbernen Pupillen ließen ihn schaudern.

„Mannschaftsmesse“, erklärte Scotty und zwinkerte mysteriös.


	11. Väter und Söhne

Christine Chapel blickte auf die bewusstlose Gestalt hinab. Zurzeit war der Captain ihr einziger Patient, daher konnte sie sich ganz und gar auf ihn konzentrieren. Inzwischen lag er schon ein paar Tage auf der Krankenstation und so langsam machte sich das in seinem Gesicht immer deutlicher bemerkbar. Seine Haut war blass und matt, der Dreitagebart wurde immer deutlicher, das Kopfhaar zunehmend stumpfer. Eine ausgiebige Körperpflege war längst überfällig. Allein würde sie es jedoch kaum schaffen, war derzeit jedoch die einzige Krankenschwester im Dienst und McCoy wollte sie gerade jetzt nicht damit behelligen.

Vorerst, beschloss sie, würde sie etwas anderes für sein Wohlbefinden tun, auch wenn er es aufgrund seines Zustandes womöglich nicht mitbekam. Schließlich war der Captain ein sportlicher Mann, der seit jeher auf seinen Körper geachtet hatte. Das fortdauernde Liegen, trotz regelmäßiger Umlagerung, damit er keinen Dekubitus bekam, tat seinen Muskeln nicht gerade gut.

„Wie wäre es mit ein wenig Sport, Captain?“ Sie lächelte warmherzig auf den jungen Mann hinab, dessen Gesichtshaut leicht eingefallen wirkte. Sie strich ihm über das Haupt, ließ ihre Finger durch sein Haar gleiten, während sie ihn musterte. „Fangen wir mit der Beinmuskulatur an.“ Sie schlug die dünne Decke zurück, die seinen Körper bedeckte. Er trug nichts weiter als Boxershorts und T-Shirt, Starfleet-Standardunterwäsche.

Den Gedanken an Massageöl verwarf sie wieder, da es nicht abzusehen war, wann der Captain wieder in der Lage sein würde zu duschen. „Also, dann mal los“, warnte sie ihren Patienten vor. „Beginnen wir mit dem rechten Bein.“ Sie stellte sich parallel zum Bett, auf Kirks rechte Seite, und hob sein Bein an, in dem sie es jeweils unterhalb der Ferse und des Kniegelenks stützte und dann mit einigen einfachen Bewegungen die Muskulatur aufwärmte. Sie führte einige einfache Streck- und Dehnübungen durch, die keine wie auch immer geartete Reaktion beim Captain auslöste, sie dafür umso mehr ins Schwitzen brachte. Die Übungen wiederholte sie auch am linken Bein, ehe sie sich den Armen zuwandte und dort mit der basalen Stimulation fortfuhr. Immer wieder sprach sie mit Kirk und erklärte ihm, welche Übungen sie durchführte und zu welchem Zweck. Anschließend lagerte sie ihn um und kontrollierte den Tropf, der ihn mit Flüssigkeit versorgte. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, ehe er durchgelaufen war. Das gab ihr genug Zeit, die Behandlung zu dokumentieren.

~*~

„Halten Sie es für möglich, dass Jim unter einer Form von dissoziativer Identitätsstörung leidet?“, fragte Leonard in der Stille des Quartiers, nachdem er Aurelan alles geschildert hatte, was sich seit Jims Zusammenbruch ergeben und was er miterlebt hatte. „Ist er deshalb ein Kind, wenn ich ihn in seinem Verstand besuche?“

„Das lässt sich derzeit schwer sagen, Leonard. Ausschließen dürfen wir es nicht, aber ich hoffe sehr, dass es nur vorübergehend ist.“

Die Besorgnis in Aurelans Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Sie meinen, er könnte sich eventuell nicht erholen?“

„Das hängt von der Schwere des Traumas ab, Leonard. Sein Verstand hat die Erlebnisse aus seiner Kindheit komplett ins Unterbewusstsein verdrängt gehabt. Als die Erinnerungen durch einen Auslöser zurückkamen, überwältigten sie Jim dermaßen, dass sein Körper ins Koma fiel. Das geschieht ehrlich gesagt sehr selten und ist ein erschreckender Indikator dafür, wie schwerwiegend die Erlebnisse gewesen sein müssen.“

Leonard nickte in grimmiger Zustimmung, rutschte auf dem Sofa nach vorn und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß, während er Aurelan nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Halten Sie es für wahrscheinlich, dass er je darüber hinwegkommen wird?“

„Das hängt immer von der jeweiligen Persönlichkeit ab“, erwiderte sie vage.

Ihre unklare Antwort war typisch für diesen Berufszweig und ein Grund, weshalb Leonard nie sonderlich gut auf Psychiater und Psychologen allgemein zu sprechen war. „Ihr Mann hat es auch verkraftet und scheint inzwischen gut damit leben zu können.“

Aurelan nickte und ein kleines Lächeln erschien in ihren Zügen. „Das ist richtig, Leonard. Allerdings hat George das Erlebte nie verdrängt, nie vergessen. Jeder Mensch geht anders mit solchen Erfahrungen um. Manche fallen in dasselbe Schema, wie ihre Peiniger und werden zu Abbildern. Andere wiederum lernen, bewusst damit zu leben und entwickeln sich in ihrer Persönlichkeit zum Gegenteil, indem sie übervorsichtig und fast schon überängstlich werden, da sie sich nicht aufdrängen wollen. Und dann gibt es noch jene, die sich Partner suchen, die sie direkt oder indirekt kaum besser als der ursprüngliche Peiniger behandeln. Es gibt kein Schwarz oder Weiß. Die Psyche eines jeden Individuums ist komplex und niemals genau definierbar.“

Leonards Hals fühlte sich furchtbar trocken an. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht nur den Grundkurs in Psychologie machen sollen.

„Ich kann einfach nicht vorhersagen, wie Jim reagieren wird, sobald er wieder zu sich kommt“, fuhr Aurelan ergänzend fort.

„Immerhin sagen Sie _sobald_ er wieder zu sich kommt und nicht _falls_ “, erwiderte Leonard und erhob sich. „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne wieder zur Krankenstation zurückgehen und nach Jim sehen.“

„Selbstverständlich“, nickte Aurelan und stand ebenfalls auf. „Zu sehen, dass Jim jemanden hat, der sich so sehr um ihn sorgt und kümmert, ist beruhigend und gibt mir Hoffnung. Ich bin mir beinahe sicher, dass Sie ihm eine große Hilfe bei seiner Genesung sein werden.“

Für einen langen Moment sah Leonard die Frau vor sich an, ehe er ein Nicken andeutete. „Ich würde alles für Jim tun.“ In dem warmen Lächeln, das sie ihre einzige Antwort darauf war, konnte Leonard erkennen, dass sie seine Worte nicht anzweifelte.

In der Tat gab es nichts, das er nicht für Jim tun würde. Absolut gar nichts.

~*~

George kippte das zweite Glas in einem Zug runter und ignorierte den starren Blick der kleinen Kreatur, die neben dem Chefingenieur saß. Nun ja, zumindest versuchte er es seit Minuten. Der Chefingenieur tat es ihm gleich und trank sein Glas ebenso zügig aus.

„Sie sind also der verschollene Bruder“, meinte Scotty dann und bestellte mit einem einfachen Handzeichen eine weitere Runde, immerhin war seine Schicht vorbei.

George sah den Ingenieur mit fragendem Ausdruck an. „Was heißt verschollen? Galt ich denn als vermisst?“

„Nun, vielleicht nicht direkt verschollen, im Sinn von vermisst, aber eben unauffindbar in gewisser Weise. Ist ja nicht so, als hätten Sie sich oft bei Ihrem kleinen Bruder gemeldet oder ihm regelmäßig zu Weihnachten oder an seinem Geburtstag geschrieben.“

„Und woher nehmen Sie dieses Wissen?“, fragte George ein wenig eisig.

Scotty schenkte ihm ein überlegenes Lächeln. „Inzwischen diene ich schon eine ganze Weile unter Jim. Da kommt es gelegentlich vor, dass wir zusammen Pokern, was trinken, und uns näher kennenlernen.“

„Und da hat er sich verquatscht und das Familiendrama ausgeplaudert?“

Der Schotte zuckte die Schultern. „Was heißt verquatscht? Er hat sich einem Freund anvertraut.“

George verdrehte die Augen, wandte sich von den Offizieren ihm gegenüber ab und starrte stattdessen auf die Sterne, die wie Diamanten in dem unendlichen schwarzen Nichts aufleuchteten. Von dieser Seite des Schiffes konnte er Deneva nicht sehen, sondern nur das Weltall.

„Hören Sie“, sagte Scotty einlenkend, „ich habe Ihnen gegenüber keine Vorurteile, falls Sie das meinen. Sie werden Ihre Gründe gehabt haben. Allzu ausführlich war Jim auch nie. Er hat nur erwähnt, dass er nach seinem elften oder zwölften Lebensjahr mehr oder weniger ohne Familie aufwuchs. Die Gründe hat er mir nie anvertraut. So nah stehen wir uns nun auch wieder nicht.“ Was nicht hieß, dass Scottys Neugierde ihn nicht beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Insbesondere nicht, nachdem Jim ins Koma gefallen war und er dieses Gespräch mit Uhura geführt hatte. Allerdings wollte er auch nicht indiskret erscheinen und Jims Bruder ausfragen.

Ein junger Zivilist, der als Kellner in der Mannschaftsmesse arbeitete, brachte die dritte Runde Getränke. Scotty nickte ihm ein Danke zu und schob eines der Gläser hinüber zu George. „Alle guten Dinge sind drei.“

George nahm das Glas und starrte in die blaue Flüssigkeit. „Was ist das überhaupt für ein Zeug?“

„Andorianisches Ale“, erwiderte Scotty schlicht und hob sein Glas an, um anzustoßen.

„Schmeckt irgendwie seltsam“, kommentierte George, stieß mit Scotty an und leerte das Glas abermals in nur einem Zug, ehe er das Gesicht schon beinahe angewidert verzog. „Aurelan wird mir den Hals umdrehen.“

Scotty grinste daraufhin lediglich. Und Keenser starrte weiterhin vollkommen schamlos Jims Bruder an, bis dieser es nicht länger ignorieren konnte. „Hab ich was im Gesicht?“, verlangte er dann von der Kreatur zu erfahren.

Keenser schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Dann glotz ihn nicht so an, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen“, wies Scotty seinen Assistenten zurecht.

Allerdings dachte Keenser nicht daran, den Blick von George abzuwenden. Auch nicht, nachdem Scotty ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite stieß.

„Was ist Ihr Problem?“, erkundigte sich George zunehmend ungehalten. Der Alkohol stieg ihm allmählich in den Kopf.

„Ich kannte Ihren Vater“, sagte Keenser da plötzlich und fing sich von beiden Männern einen überraschten Blick voller Fassungslosigkeit ein.

„Erzähl doch keinen Quatsch.“ Scotty sah Keenser von der Seite an.

Nur langsam wandte der Roylaner den Blick von George Kirk ab und sah Scotty an. „War noch jung. Erinnere mich gut.“ Keenser schaute erneut zu Jims Bruder. „Die Ähnlichkeit ist groß.“

George hatte seit seiner Kindheit kein Bild mehr von seinem Vater gesehen. Er konnte sich selbst nicht mehr an ihn erinnern und hatte somit keinen direkten Vergleich. Woran er sich jedoch erinnerte war, dass seine Mutter stets gesagt hatte, dass Jim ihrem verstorbenen Vater ähnlich sehen würde. Daher erstaunte es George umso mehr, dass diese Kreatur plötzlich behauptete, er sähe aus wie sein Vater. „Wie kommt es, dass Sie … überlebt haben?“, wollte George schließlich wissen.

„War nicht an Bord“, erwiderte Keenser ruhig, „ging noch zur Academy.“

„Glück für Sie“, raunte George.

Keenser nickte bedächtig. „Ja.“

Die kurzen Antworten, die abgehakten Sätze, machten George verrückt. „Können Sie nicht in ganzen Sätzen reden?“

„Doch“, nickte Keenser, machte jedoch keine Anstalten das unter Beweis zu stellen.

„Man gewöhnt sich an ihn“, versicherte Scotty und legte einen Arm um seinen kleinen Assistenten, den er während seines Exils auf Delta Vega zu schätzen gelernt hatte. „Eigentlich ist es sogar sehr angenehm, dass er einem nicht das Ohr blutig quatscht. Dadurch ist er ein sehr effizienter Ingenieur.“ Scotty blickte auf Keenser hinab und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Keenser nickte erneut, sah dann wieder George Kirk an und ihm war, als wäre er in der Zeit zurück gereist. Natürlich war der Mann vor ihm nicht derselbe George Kirk, dem er vor all den Jahren bereitwillig gefolgt war. Es war nicht der Mann, für den er die Starfleet Academy besucht hatte und unter dessen Kommando er gehofft hatte, eines Tages dienen zu können. Unter James Kirk zu dienen, war jedoch fast genauso gut. Dem zweiten Sohn zu begegnen, der jenem Mann von damals wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnelte, war wie ein Wunder für den Roylaner. Von dieser Begegnung musste er unbedingt seinen Eltern erzählen.

~*~

Leonard ging geradewegs zum hinteren Bereich der Krankenstation, wo er Jim in unverändertem Zustand vorfand. Schwester Chapel war aktuell damit beschäftigt den Tropf auszuwechseln, nachdem der andere durchgelaufen war.

Jims Schwägerin folgte ihm. Nach einem Moment wandte sich an die Krankenschwester. „Wissen Sie wo mein Mann ist?“

Leonard nahm ganz selbstverständlich Jims Hand in seine und drückte sie leicht, sah bei ihrer Frage jedoch zuerst Aurelan und dann Christine an.

„Er ist vorhin ziemlich sauer davon gestürmt. Soweit ich weiß, hat sich Mr. Scott um ihn gekümmert“, erklärte die Krankenschwester.

„Und wo ist er jetzt?“, hakte Aurelan verwundert nach.

Chapel schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, das weiß ich auch nicht. Mr. Scott meldete sich vorhin flüchtig bei mir, um mich wissen zu lassen, dass er den Bruder des Captain gefunden habe. Darüber hinaus habe ich nichts erfahren.“

„Das haben wir gleich“, mischte sich Leonard ein und trat resolut hinüber zur Interkomanlage hinüber. „McCoy an Scott.“

Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe eine Antwort erfolgte. „Aye, Doc, was gibt’s?“

„Befindet sich George Kirk in Ihrer Nähe?“

„Er sitzt mir gegenüber“, ertönte die Stimme des Ingenieurs und er klang dabei seltsam erheitert.

Im Hintergrund erklang ein leises, aber tiefes Glucksen.

„Begleiten Sie ihn bitte zurück zur Krankenstation. Seine Frau sucht nach ihm. McCoy Ende.“ Damit beendete er die Verbindung, ehe der Schotte noch etwas erwidern konnte.

Keine fünf Minuten später wankten George Kirk und Scotty, sich gegenseitig stützend, in die Krankenstation. Leonard riss fassungslos die Augen auf, als ihm der Zustand der beiden Männer bewusst wurde.

„Hast du getrunken, George?“, wandte sich Aurelan ohne Umschweife an ihren Ehemann.

Der verzog das Gesicht zu einer schuldbewussten Grimasse. „Viel war es nicht, aber das Zeug knallt ganz schön rein.“ Er lallte leicht.

Leonard verdrehte die Augen. Das war ja ein toller erster Eindruck, den Jims Familie da von der Mannschaft erhielt. Er zog es jedoch vor, Scott nicht gerade jetzt dafür zu rügen, dass er George offensichtlich abgefüllt hatte.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht.“ Aurelan blickte mit unverhohlenem Missmut zwischen den Männern umher.

Die Krankenschwester zuckte nur die Schultern und nahm dann Scott am Ellbogen beiseite, um unter vier Augen mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Ey“, wandte sich George an Scott und drehte sich zu ihm herum, ehe er von der Krankenschwester in eins der Nebenzimmer geführt werden konnte, „grüßen Sie Ihren kleinen Kumpel von mir. Was er erzählt hat, war interessant und hat mich gefreut.“

„Ich richte es ihm aus“, ließ sich Scott vernehmen, ehe Schwester Chapel ihn ins Dienstzimmer schob und sich die Tür zischend hinter ihnen schloss.

„Ich schätze, das erklärst du mir später.“ Aurelan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihren Mann ernst an. George nickte betreten. „Wir sollten wieder heimgehen. Susan fragt sich vielleicht schon, wo wir bleiben.“

„Ich hab die Zeit vergessen“, sagte George, wie um sich zu entschuldigen.

Aurelan schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut. Was auch immer. Lass uns das nicht hier besprechen. Geht es dir soweit gut?“ Erneut nickte George. Aurelan nahm ihn für einen Moment in die Arme, wobei sie auf die Zehenspitzen gehen musste. „Das war ein anstrengender Tag für dich. Lass uns gehen“, fügte sie deutlich sanfter hinzu.

„Ich begleite Sie zum Transporterraum“, schlug Leonard ganz selbstverständlich vor.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie uns zum Abendessen begleiten?“, fragte Aurelan und fing sich dafür sowohl von ihrem Mann als auch von Leonard einen überraschten Blick ein.

Leonards Blick löste sich schließlich von Aurelan und George und galt wieder Jim. „Ich wäre lieber in Jims Nähe.“

„Machen Sie eine Pause, Leonard“, erwiderte Aurelan daraufhin und es war die Therapeutin, die aus ihr sprach, nicht Jims Schwägerin. „Nehmen Sie sich einen Abend frei. Das wird Ihnen gut tun.“

Nach einem langen, nachdenklichen Augenblick nickte Leonard. „In Ordnung“, nickte er schließlich und ließ Jims Hand los. Nicht jedoch, ohne ihm einen zärtlichen und zugleich traurigen Blick zu widmen. „Meine Schicht ist ohnehin gleich vorbei. Ich melde mich nur eben bei der Oberschwester und dem Ersten Offizier ab.“ Damit ging der Arzt letztlich ins Dienstzimmer, wo Schwester Chapel mit Scott nur wenige Minuten zuvor verschwunden war.

„Du hättest mich vorher fragen können“, raunte George, sobald McCoy außer Hörweite war.

„Dieser Mann ist der Lebensgefährte deines Bruders, George. Wir schulden es Jim, dass wir einander richtig kennenlernen. Davon abgesehen kannst du durch Leonard eine Menge über Jim erfahren. Darüber, wie er sich in den letzten Jahren entwickelt hat.“

George sah auf seinen schlafenden Bruder hinab, legte ihm schließlich eine Hand auf die Brust. Er spürte den gleichmäßigen Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern, nickte und lächelte schließlich. „Jimmy ist liiert mit einem Mann. Irgendwie kann ich mir das nicht richtig vorstellen.“

„Leonard ist in Ordnung, soweit ich das bisher beurteilen kann. Und er scheint Jim aufrichtig zu lieben. Lass ihn uns kennenlernen, dann werden wir vielleicht verstehen.“

George löste seinen Blick von Jim und sah seiner Frau fest in die Augen. „Nach allem was Frank mir und Jim angetan hat, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass Jim jemals wieder … einen Mann ranlassen würde. Freiwillig. Ich kann das nicht nachvollziehen“, flüsterte er, da seine Zweifel ausschließlich für die Ohren seiner Frau bestimmt waren.

Aurelan hatte dazu eine eigene Meinung und auch eine vage Theorie. Sie kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu, George davon zu erzählen, da in diesem Augenblick Leonard aus dem Dienstzimmer zurückkehrte und sie wissen ließ, dass er bereit sei von Bord zu gehen.


	12. Während du schliefst

Spock wartete in der offenen Liftkabine auf Nyota, die ihre Station in an die Caitianerin M’Ress übergab. Die Augen der katzenartigen Frau hafteten einen Moment an Spock, während sie aus dem Lift stieg und ihm die Kabine somit freigab. Spock stellte fest – nicht unbedingt zum ersten Mal – dass die Liftkabine immer ein wenig seltsam roch, wenn die Caitianerin damit unterwegs gewesen war. Er schob es auf ihr Fell und bemühte sich, nicht die Nase zu darüber rümpfen.

Schließlich folgte Nyota ihm in die Kabine. Die Lifttür schloss sich hinter ihnen. „Was ist los, Spock?“

Ihre Frage irritierte ihn ein klein wenig, was darin resultierte, dass er seine linke Augenbraue anhob.

„Du machst dieses Gesicht“, fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht was du meinst.“

Sie presste ihre dunklen Lippen zusammen. „Du sahst eben genervt aus. Eher noch, als sei dir etwas unangenehm.“

„Als Vulkanier“, erwiderte er schließlich, in gewohnt neutralem Tonfall, „sind mir derartige Gesichtsausdrücke vollkommen fremd.“

Sie schmunzelte wissend und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. „Du bemühst dich. Und du glaubst, dass dein Gesichtsausdruck stets neutral ist. Aber ich kenne dich besser, als dir vielleicht bewusst ist. Und du hast eben wirklich dieses genervte Gesicht gemacht.“

Spock lehnte sich in ihre zarte Handfläche, ehe er langsam nickte. „Riechst du das nicht?“ Nyota zuckte die Schultern. „Das Fell von Lieutenant M’Ress“, erläuterte er nach einem Moment. „Es riecht … unangenehm.“

„Ist mir noch nie aufgefallen.“ Sie zuckte die Schultern, ging auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte Spock einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich würde gerne nach dem Captain sehen. Kommst du mit?“

Seine Antwort bestand in einem schlichten Nicken, bevor er dem Turbolift ein anderes Ziel angab.

Noch ehe sie das gewünschte Deck erreichten, nahm Nyota das Gespräch wieder auf. „Wir sollten Leonard einladen, heute mit uns zu essen. Ich mache mir zunehmend Sorgen um ihn. Er isst und schläft seit Tagen kaum noch richtig.“

„Er hat sich vorhin bei mir abgemeldet. Es sieht so aus, als haben der Bruder des Captains und seine Frau ihn für heute bereits eingeladen“, erwiderte er sachlich.

„Ach so. Na ja, schade für uns, aber gut für Leonard“, meinte Nyota nachdenklich. Im selben Moment erreichten sie das siebte Deck, auf welchem die Krankenstation lag.

„Ich habe oft den Eindruck, dass sich der Doktor unwohl fühlt, wenn man ihn allzu sehr … umsorgt.“ Die Lifttür öffnete sich für sie.

„Freunde tun so etwas“, erklärte Nyota und sah Spock durchdringend an. „Sie sind füreinander da, spenden sich gegenseitig Halt und Trost und passen ganz allgemein aufeinander auf.“

Spock ließ ihr den Vortritt auf den Korridor zu treten, folgte ihr jedoch auf dem Fuße.

Nyota wartete bis Spock zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte und neben ihr herging, ehe sie wieder zu ihm hinüber sah. „Du musst darauf achten, was er nicht sagt und was seine Körperhaltung signalisiert. Manchmal sagt er mit Worten etwas, das im Gegensatz zu seinem eigentlichen Wunsch steht. Das tun Menschen in der Regel, wenn sie niemandem zur Last fallen wollen oder sich in falscher Bescheidenheit kleiden.“

Spock seufzte leise. Es war leise genug, dass es außer Nyota vermutlich niemand sonst hätte hören können, aber für sie war es deutlich.

„Du lernst zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, wenn du dich mehr mit Leonard und Jim abgibst. Du wirst schon sehen. Gerade die beiden, und ganz besonders der Captain, sind wahre Meister der Körpersprache.“

Kurz bevor sie die Krankenstation erreichten, hielt Nyota ihren Liebsten am Unterarm fest. „Du könntest ihn später einladen, morgen mit uns zu essen. Wenn du ihn fragst, wirkt es nicht als ginge das ständig nur von mir aus.“

Spock hob erneut die linke Augenbraue an. „Das entspricht doch aber den Tatsachen.“

Sie rollte daraufhin nur die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und betrat die Krankenstation. Darüber konnten sie nach ihrem Besuch beim Captain weiterreden. Da niemand sie auf der Station begrüßte und zunächst auch keine weiteren Personen zu entdecken waren, durchquerte Nyota beherzten Schrittes den Vorraum.

„Es scheint als kämen wir gerade zur Übergabezeit“, mutmaßte Spock. Er nickte Richtung Dienstzimmer, hinter dessen halbtransparenten Scheiben die Umrisse von Christine Chapel, Doktor M’Benga und einer weiteren Krankenschwester zu sehen waren.

Nyota hörte seine Worte, war jedoch bereits auf den scheinbar schlafenden Freund konzentriert. „Er wirkt so blass“, flüsterte sie, als müsse sie fürchten Jim anderweitig aufzuwecken.

Spock konnte nicht feststellen, dass der Captain blasser war als sonst. Allerdings achtete er für gewöhnlich auch nicht übermäßig auf die Hautfarbe seiner Kollegen. Im Vergleich zu Nyota wirkte Jim gewiss aschfahl. Ihre Hand legte sich im selben Moment an Jims Wange und bildete somit den ultimativen Kontrast der Hautfarben.

„Seine Haut ist auch ganz kühl“, bemerkte sie außerdem.

Obgleich Nyota inzwischen seine Ehefrau war, fiel es Spock nach wie vor schwer zu beobachten, dass sie andere Personen so leichthin berührte. In menschlichen Augen war es nichts Unsittliches und er wusste das gut. Sie hatte es ihm auch oft genug direkt gesagt. Dennoch spürte Spock wieder den heißen Stich der Eifersucht in seinem Zentrum aufflammen und starrte ungewollt auf ihre Finger, die behutsam über Jims Gesicht strichen. Diese zärtlichen Berührungen sollten ihm allein vorbehalten sein, wie er fand.

„Meinst du nicht auch?“ Sie sah fragend zu Spock auf.

Seine linke Augenbraue verselbstständigte sich einmal mehr. Die stumme Aufforderung in ihrem Blick war allzu deutlich. Zögernd streckte Spock seine rechte Hand aus. Mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger berührte er Jims andere Wange. „Nicht kühler als sonst“, beantwortete er Nyotas Frage und zog seine Finger sogleich wieder zurück. Jedoch entging auch Spock nicht, dass die vergangenen Tage deutliche Spuren am Körper seines Freundes hinterlassen hatten. Das Haupthaar war matt, deutliche Bartstoppeln überzogen Jims Gesicht, die Haut wirkte leicht eingefallen.

~*~

Das Haus der Kirks war groß und hell, umgeben von einem reich bepflanzten Garten. Wenn Leonard sich nicht sehr täuschte, pflanzten sie eigenes irdisches Gemüse und auch Obst an. Es kam ihm vor, als befände er sich auf der Erde und nicht viele Lichtjahre von der Heimat entfernt auf einem Kolonialplaneten.

„Sie haben ein sehr schönes Zuhause“, ließ er Aurelan und George wissen.

„Danke, Leonard“, erwiderte Jims Schwägerin und deutete auf die Sofas. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz und fühlen Sie sich wie daheim. Ich werde eben geschwind meine Kinder abholen.“ Kaum hatte Leonard das Angebot angenommen und sich hingesetzt, wandte sich die Frau an ihren Gatten. „Und du benimm dich, solange ich weg bin.“

George zog ihr eine Grimasse, nickte jedoch und wankte hinüber zu dem einzigen Sessel, in den er sich regelrecht mit einem dumpfen „Uff“ fallen ließ.

Aurelan bedachte beide Männer mit kritischem Blick und schien abzuwägen, ob sie sie wirklich miteinander allein lassen konnte. Schließlich blieb ihr jedoch nicht viel anderes übrig. Ihren angetrunkenen Mann wollte sie auf keinen Fall losschicken, die Kinder bei der Nachbarin einzusammeln.

Kaum waren die Männer allein, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Leonard erzwang ein unsicheres Lächeln, während George die Lippen aufeinander presste, als müsse er unterdrücken zu sagen, was ihm allem Anschein nach auf der Zunge lag. Sein Mund öffnete sich schließlich doch und Leonard machte sich auf ein Verhör gefasst. „Also“, begann George auf die gelassene Art, „Sie – ähm – schlafen mit meinem Bruder?“

„Selbstverständlich nicht“, erwiderte Leonard sarkastisch und sehr darum bemüht, sich seinen Ärger über die unangemessene Frage nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Wir wollen damit bis nach der Hochzeit warten.“

George riss überrascht die Augen auf, Leonard wiederum verdrehte die seinen und schüttelte in einem Anflug von stiller Fassungslosigkeit den Kopf.

„Das war indiskret. Verzeihen Sie mir“, bat George nach einem langen Moment. Aurelan würde ihm für seine Taktlosigkeit in den Hintern treten, wenn sie davon erführe.

„Und wie“, nickte Leonard zustimmend. „Wollen Sie vielleicht auch etwas über Jims Lieblingsstellungen wissen? Ob er es eher rau oder sanft mag? Oder ob …“

„Schon gut“, hob George abwehrend die Hände. „Ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig. Es geht mich wirklich nichts an. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich nicht von mir ausgehen darf. Dass jeder Mensch sich anders entwickelt und anders mit gewissen – Erfahrungen – umzugehen lernt. Ich für meinen Teil ekle mich einfach vor Männern. Ich bin nicht homophob, falls Sie diesen Eindruck haben. Es ist nur nichts, was mir gefallen würde. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie jemand, der –“ George hielt einen Moment inne, knetete nervös die Hände in seinem Schoß. „Es erscheint mir unbegreiflich, dass er Freude daran hat, wenn er doch als Kind … missbraucht wurde.“

Darüber zu sprechen fiel George sichtlich schwer, dennoch schien es ihm sehr wichtig zu sein. Und er versuchte vor allem seinen Bruder verstehen zu wollen, soweit Leonard das beurteilen konnte.

„ Vergewaltigungsopfer“, begann Leonard langsam, war sich der Korrektheit seiner Aussage jedoch nicht vollkommen sicher, „können auch wieder Vertrauen aufbauen und ein weitestgehend normales Leben – Sexleben – führen. Warum denken Sie, dass das bei Kindesmissbrauch, oder wegen mir auch, bei sexuellem Missbrauch an Jungen anders sein sollte? Ein Missbrauch oder eine Vergewaltigung hat mit dem Geschlecht meiner Ansicht nach recht wenig, bis gar nichts zu tun. Dabei geht es oftmals auch nicht um Sex, sondern um Macht und Gewaltausübung und um Demütigung.“

„Aurelan hat eine ähnliche Meinung dazu“, bestätigte George und sein Verstand sagte ihm auch, dass seine Frau sich bestimmt nicht irrte. Er vertraute ihr mehr als irgendjemand sonst.

„Hören Sie“, fuhr Leonard fort und lehnte sie Unterarme auf seine Beine, beugte sich somit in Georges Richtung vor, „ich würde Ihrem Bruder niemals meinen Willen aufzwingen oder ihm in irgendeiner Weise schaden. Niemals. Das kann ich Ihnen versichern.“

George hielt Leonards Blick einen sehr langen Moment fest, ehe er schließlich nickte. „Sie lieben ihn wirklich.“

„Von ganzem Herzen“, bestätigte Leonard fest. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, von George ausgefragt zu werden, oder sich ihm gegenüber zu rechtfertigen. Aber er sah auch, dass ihm in diesem Fall kaum etwas anderes übrig blieb. Hier und jetzt war weder der richtige Ort, noch die richtige Zeit, um sein Privatleben zu schützen. Er wollte, dass Jims Familie ihn nicht als Feind sah, den es zu bekämpfen galt.

„Da sind wir wieder!“, hörten sie plötzlich aus dem Eingangsbereich die Stimme Aurelans zu ihnen durchdringen. Sie kam ins Wohnzimmer, flankiert von ihren beiden Söhnen und musterte die Männer einen Moment abschätzend.

George saß entspannt im Sessel, während Leonard sich gerade machte, kaum dass er sie bemerkte. „Leonard, darf ich Ihnen unsere Söhne vorstellen. Das sind Peter und Alexander.“

Die Jungen reichten Leonard recht schüchtern, aber dennoch wohlerzogen, die Hand und er schenkte ihnen daraufhin ein warmes Lächeln. „Hallo, Jungs. Ich bin Leonard.“

„Leonard ist ein guter Bekannter eures Onkels Jim“, erklärte Aurelan ihren Söhnen. Da sie gerade mal sieben und fünf Jahre alt waren, mussten sie ihrer Ansicht nach nicht mehr wissen.

„Dürfen wir jetzt hoch zum Spielen?“, fragte Peter und sah zu seiner Mutter auf.

„Sicher“, nickte diese und damit flitzten die Jungs auch schon die Treppe hinauf ins Obergeschoss. „Sie sind etwas schüchtern.“

„Ach, das ist in Ordnung“, winkte Leonard ab und dachte an seine erste Begegnung mit Joanna zurück und wie sie sich halb hinter Jocelyn versteckt hatte. Alexander war etwa im selben Alter wie Joanna, überlegte er.

„Und bei euch ist alles okay soweit?“, hakte die Frau nach und setzte sich auf die Sessellehne neben ihren Mann, dem sie einen kritischen Blick zuwarf.

Er lächelte erzwungen. „Bestens“, nickte George dann.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Leonard und er bestätigte seine Aussage mit einem schlichten Nicken. „Prima, dann gehe ich mal das Abendessen machen.“

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, erkundigte sich Leonard. Es war nicht so, dass ihm Georges Gegenwart missfiel, aber in Aurelans fühlte er sich deutlich wohler. Davon abgesehen wollte er sich etwas nützlich machen und konnte ihre Expertise als Therapeutin ein wenig länger in Anspruch nehmen.

„Sehr gerne“, meinte Aurelan nach einem zögerlichen Moment erfreut. „Kommst du auch mit?“ Die Frage galt ihrem Mann.

Er nickte brummend und stemmte sich etwas schwerfällig aus dem Sessel. „Ich brauche irgendwas, das dieses Ale neutralisiert. Mir ist wahnsinnig schwindelig.“

„Andorianisches Ale?“ Leonard kräuselte leicht die Stirn. Dass Scotty ihm ausgerechnet den harten Stoff hatte geben müssen … Innerlich schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf.

„Ja“, raunte George und hielt sich den Kopf. Aurelan stützte ihn ganz automatisch, auch wenn sie ihn nie wirklich würde festhalten können, sollte es ihn umhauen. George war groß und muskulös und viel zu schwer für eine so zierliche Frau.

„Ich weiß da eventuell ein kleines Hausmittel“, sagte Leonard schlicht. „Es schmeckt grauenvoll, wirkt aber Wunder.“ Jim und er hatten es gemeinsam an der Akademie ausgetüftelt, als sie mal wieder, wie so oft, eine feucht fröhliche Nacht hinter sich hatten und am nächsten Morgen zu einem der anspruchsvolleren Kurse hatten gehen müssen. Sie hatten es schlicht Kater-Frühstück genannt, doch im Grunde neutralisierte es einfach im Nu die Wirkung des Alkohols im Blut, wirkte der Dehydration entgegen und versorgte den Körper außerdem mit dringend notwendigen Mineralstoffen. George war Alkohol ganz offensichtlich überhaupt nicht gewohnt, so stark wie er bereits nach kaum einer Stunde auf das andorianische Ale reagierte. Innerlich schmunzelte Leonard, nach außen hin gab er sich mitfühlend.

George musste zu seinem Erstaunen zugeben, dass das Mixgetränk des Arztes wie ein kleines Wundermittel wirkte, auch wenn er sich davon beinahe hatte übergeben müssen, so scheußlich hatte es geschmeckt. Sein Abendessen hatte er, ebenfalls auf Anraten Leonards, deutlich versalzen zu sich genommen und sich danach wesentlich besser gefühlt.

~*~

Es war bereits nach elf Uhr Bordzeit, als Leonard von dem Abendessen auf Deneva zurückkehrte. Die anfänglich zurückhaltende Stimmung hatte sich nach einer Flasche Wein, George hatte sich mit Mineralwasser begnügt, und einem hervorragenden Essen, aus vorwiegend eigenem Anbau, entscheidend gebessert. Leonard war schließlich zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass Jim eine sehr nette Familie hatte, auch wenn es ein wenig gedauert hatte, durch die Schutzbarrieren zu dringen.

M’Benga saß im Dienstzimmer am Schreibtisch und arbeitete am Computer. Leonard nickte ihm zu, als dieser ihn bemerkte und mit dem Mund ein ‚Nabend, McCoy‘ formte, jedoch bei seiner Arbeit blieb. Leonard war insgeheim dankbar dafür, gab es ihm doch die Möglichkeit, ein wenig allein mit Jim zu sein.

Instinktiv checkte er die Anzeigen über Jims Bett, überprüfte den Tropf und unterzog ihn schließlich einer visuellen Untersuchung. Jim war augenscheinlich gewaschen und rasiert worden. Er duftete sogar ein bisschen nach seinem Aftershave, wie Leonard erfreut und zugleich erstaunt feststellte. Woher hatte sein Personal Jims Aftershave?

Er versuchte sich nicht weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen und war einfach nur dankbar, dass sich seine Leute, während seiner Abwesenheit, um Jim gekümmert hatten. „Hey, mein Liebster“, grüßte er Jim zärtlich, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett. „Ich konnte heute deinen Bruder und dessen Familie kennenlernen.“ Der Schatten eines traurigen Lächelns huschte über Leonards Züge, wünschte er sich doch, sie hätten gemeinsam mit Jims Familie zu Abend essen können. „Du fehlst mir, Jim. Wo immer du auch bist, bitte komm zurück zu mir. Bitte.“ Liebevoll strich er Jim über Stirn und Wange, nahm schließlich seine Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Das Quartier ist ohne dich so dunkel und kalt. Und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch die Kraft habe, Jim … Komm zurück zu mir, ich flehe dich an …“ Leonard spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen zu brennen begannen und zunehmend sein Sichtfeld trübten. Jedes weitere Wort, das ihm über die Lippen wollte, erstickte in seinem Hals, als er sich schließlich auf Jims Brustkorb legte und leise zu weinen begann.

M'Benga stand in der offenen Tür des gemeinsamen Dienstzimmers und beobachtete seinen Kollegen stumm. Er wusste, dass er Leonard derzeit kaum Worte des Trostes spenden konnte. Ebenso wenig konnte er ihn mit medizinischen Fakten beruhigen und Hoffnung machen, da Leonard sehr genau wusste, wie es um Jim stand. Für eine oder zwei Minuten stand M’Benga regungslos in der Tür, ehe er sich umwandte und zurück an den Schreibtisch ging, um seine Arbeit fortzusetzen. Seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen zu können, war vielleicht genau das Richtige für McCoy, überlegte der andere Arzt und ließ diesem seine Privatsphäre.


	13. Die Angst, zu verlieren

Am Morgen, keine fünf Minuten nach Dienstbeginn, erschien Spock auf der Krankenstation. Er hatte Doktor McCoy am Abend zuvor nicht mehr vor zehn Uhr angetroffen und später nicht mehr stören wollen. Nyota hatte ihn während des gemeinsamen Frühstücks daran erinnert, dass er den Arzt zum gemeinsamen Essen einladen sollte. Spock war nach wie vor der Ansicht, dass Doktor McCoy sich dadurch vermutlich überwacht und ‚bemuttert‘ fühlte, wie es die Menschen so gerne nannten, aber Nyota war unnachgiebig geblieben und Spock hatte – wie so oft – nachgegeben.

Die Doppeltür der Krankenstation schloss sich hinter dem Vulkanier und sein erster Blick fiel ganz automatisch zum hinteren Bereich, wo sein Captain und Freund lag. Zu seiner Überraschung war Jim jedoch nicht allein. Spock konnte die reglose Gestalt des Doktors, durch die offene Tür des hinteren Zimmers erkennen, der auf einem Stuhl an der Seite des Captains saß, den Kopf halb auf Jims Brust, halb auf dem Biobett.

„Ssschht“, machte es leise neben dem Ersten Offizier. Neben ihm war vollkommen lautlos Doktor M’Benga erschienen, der den Zeigefinger an seine Lippen hielt.

„Sein Dienst hat vor fünf Minuten und schätzungsweise vierundvierzig Sekunden begonnen“, flüsterte Spock seinem Gegenüber zu.

„Er hat die ganze Nacht hier verbracht. Hat mit dem Captain gesprochen und …“ _Geweint_ , wollte M’Benga zunächst sagen, entschloss sich dann jedoch dagegen. „Und ist vor etwa drei Stunden eingeschlafen“, fuhr er dann mit gedämpfter Stimme fort. „Ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihn zu wecken.“

„Halten Sie es für angebracht, Doktor McCoy für ein paar Tage aus der Schicht-Rotation zu nehmen?“, erkundigte sich Spock bei dem anderen Arzt.

Der dunkelhäutige Arzt zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Es täte ihm sicher gut, aber ich bezweifle, dass er sich so einfach freistellen lässt.“

Spock hatte nicht vor, Doktor McCoy eine Wahl zu lassen, wenn M’Benga es für angebracht hielte. Allerdings konnte er gut nachvollziehen, dass McCoy dankbar für die Ablenkung und die Beschäftigung auf seiner Station war. Inzwischen kannte er den sturen Arzt recht gut. „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen“, kündigte er neutral an und ließ M’Benga stehen, um nach hinten zu McCoy und Kirk zu gehen.

Behutsam legte er McCoy eine Hand auf dessen Schulter und rüttelte leicht, während sein durchaus besorgter Blick seinem bewusstlosen Freund galt. McCoy zuckte unter seiner Berührung zusammen und fuhr hoch. „Verzeihung, Doktor.“

„Spock?“ McCoy blinzelte verschlafen und drehte sich zu der Stimme um. „Was machen Sie um die Zeit noch hier?“

„Noch?“ Der Vulkanier hob die linke Augenbraue. „Die Alpha-Schicht hat vor etwas weniger als zehn Minuten begonnen, Doktor.“

„Verdammt.“ McCoy erhob sich, fuhr sich verschlafen durchs Haar und mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich muss eingedöst sein.“

„In der Tat“, bestätigte Spock und legte die Hände auf dem Rücken ineinander. „Doktor M’Benga ließ durchblicken, Sie hätten die ganze Nacht hier verbracht und kaum mehr als drei Stunden geschlafen. Wünschen Sie einen Tag frei? Oder ein paar …“

„Nein“, schüttelte McCoy sofort den Kopf. „Ich werde verrückt, wenn ich nichts zu tun habe. Und ich kann mich jetzt beim besten Willen nicht zurücklehnen und entspannen. Sicher haben Sie dafür Verständnis.“

Spock deutete ein Nicken an, in dem er den Kopf schräg legte. „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet.“

McCoy zog ihm eine Grimasse.

„Bevor Sie jedoch Ihren Dienst antreten, Doktor, machen Sie sich frisch und frühstücken etwas. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss Chapel auch eine Weile ohne Sie zurechtkommt.“ Im selben Moment sah er die Krankenschwester im Dienstzimmer mit Doktor M’Benga reden und nahm an, dass sie ohne McCoy die Übergabe abwickelten.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger“, hörte er McCoy sagen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll und ganz dem Arzt ihm gegenüber zu.

„Sollten Sie eine erneute Verschmelzung wünschen“, machte ihm Spock ohne Schönreden klar, „erwarte ich, dass Sie voll einsatzfähig sind.“ Damit hatte er McCoy, das wusste er. Der Blick des Arztes verfinsterte sich, doch davon ließ Spock sich nicht beeindrucken. „Überdies würden Nyota und ich es auch begrüßen, wenn Sie uns heute zum Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten.“

„Wieso fühlt sich das alles wie eine verdammte Überwachung an?“, murmelte McCoy verdrießlich. „Ich komme mir wie ein rohes Ei vor, umgeben von Mutterglucken.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, rollte die Augen und stimmte schließlich widerwillig zu.

„Ich werde gegen zehn Uhr Zeit für eine weitere Sitzung einräumen, Doktor.“

„Und ich werde da sein“, erwiderte McCoy brummend, dessen Blick Spock gegenüber immer noch grantig war. Als McCoy Jim jedoch betrachtete, stellte Spock fasziniert fest, wurde sein Blick vollkommen weich – ja sogar zärtlich – als ruhten zwei Seelen in seiner Brust.

~*~

Keine vierzig Minuten später kehrte Leonard zurück in die Krankenstation und fand Christine Chapel im Büro vor einem Terminal sitzend. Sie schien mit jemandem zu sprechen und bemerkte ihn nicht gleich. Er war geistig schon weiter und wollte erneut nach Jim sehen, als die Schwester nach ihm rief.

„Doktor“, sagte sie, „gut, dass Sie da sind. Hier ist jemand, der Sie sprechen möchte.“

Leonard blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, drehte auf dem Absatz um und ging in das Dienstzimmer. „Wer?“

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Chapels Züge. „Winona Kirk.“

Leonards Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, ehe es im Galopp weiterschlug. Jims Mutter …

„Mrs. Kirk, es war nett Sie kennenzulernen“, sagte Chapel mit Blick auf den Monitor. Als sie an Leonard herantrat, legte sie ihm flüchtig die Hand auf die Schulter und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Nur Mut“, flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Offensichtlich war ihr Leonards Anspannung nicht entgangen. Natürlich war Chapel diese nicht entgangen. Schließlich war sie nicht umsonst seine Oberschwester, seine Freundin. Er nickte ihr zu, sammelte seine Courage und setzte sich schließlich an seinen Schreibtisch vor das Terminal. „Mrs. Kirk“, grüßte er sie einigermaßen neutral. Er wusste nicht einmal, welchen Rang sie innehatte, stellte er fest. „Ich bin Doktor Leonard McCoy.“

„Jims Arzt“, nickte sie. „Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen.“

„Gleichfalls, Ma’am.“ Leonard wünschte sich, sein Herz würde nicht so schnell schlagen. So hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt, Jims gesamte Familie kennenzulernen. Ausgerechnet während Jim im Koma lag. Das war alles so falsch. Entsprach nicht seiner Vorstellung. Und sicher war es auch ganz und gar nicht, was Jim gewollt hätte. Wenn er überhaupt gewollt hätte, dass Leonard seine Familie kennenlernen würde.

„Wie geht es ihm? Admiral Pike hat mich bereits über die Fakten informiert, aber ich …“

Das lange, blonde Haar der Frau war mit einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen, die grünblauen Augen dunkel umrahmt von Nachtschatten. Sie sah noch gut aus für ihr Alter, vielleicht ein wenig übernächtigt, was Leonard nicht weiter verwunderte. Immerhin war sie selbst gerade erst dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen und hatte anschließend erfahren, dass ihr jüngster Sohn im Koma lag.

Tränen füllten ihre Augen. Sie schluckte sichtbar. „Ist es wahr? Hat dieser … hat er meine Kinder …“ Ihr Kinn zitterte, während Tränen sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten.

Zwei Dinge gingen dem Arzt prompt durch den Kopf. Ersten, woher wusste Winona Kirk von alle dem? Und zweitens, was ihm in dem Fall beinahe wichtiger erschien, wollte Leonard der Frau Vorwürfe machen. Weil sie Jim und George bei diesem Perversen gelassen hatte. Wollte ihr vorwerfen, dass sie anscheinend all die Jahre nichts gemerkt hatte. Dass sie blind gewesen war und nichts als ihren eigenen Kummer gesehen hatte, weil sie nie aufgehört hatte um ihren verstorbenen Mann zu trauern. Er wollte sie verfluchen und verdammen, letztlich spürte er jedoch nur, wie ihm selbst die Augen wässrig wurden. „Ich fürchte ja, Ma’am.“

„Oh Gott …“ Das letzte bisschen Selbstkontrolle verlierend, begann Winona Kirk haltlos zu weinen. Sie hyperventilierte und jemand legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter, die sie zornig wegschlug.

„Sie müssen sich beruhigen“, hörte Leonard die Stimme einer weiteren Frau sagen. Vermutlich eine Ärztin oder Krankenschwester, die außerhalb des Kamerawinkels stand.

„Ma’am, bitte“, sprach Leonard sie schließlich an, „die sedieren Sie womöglich, wenn Sie sich nicht beruhigen.“

Leonards Worte drangen zu ihr durch, wenn auch nur langsam. Ihre Atmung normalisierte sich weitestgehend, aber der Tränenfluss brach nicht ab. Abwesend wischte sie sich ein paar feuchte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Wie haben Sie es erfahren? Ich meine, wie … Wieso jetzt? Oh Gott …“

 _Der_ , dachte Leonard in diesem Moment bitter, _hat damit nichts zu tun_. Er fuhr sich über den nicht vorhandenen Bart und erzählte Jims Mutter in aller Ausführlichkeit, was sich in den letzten Tagen ereignet hatte.

Zunächst war sie ganz ruhig. Viel zu ruhig, fand Leonard. Wie die Ruhe vor dem sprichwörtlichen Sturm. Und er sollte Recht behalten. Plötzlich explodierte etwas in der Frau und sie begann zu fluchen, wie er es nie zuvor bei einer Frau gehört hatte. „Ich bringe diesen Hurensohn um!“

„Ma’am, beruhigen Sie sich“, hörte Leonard wieder die andere Frau sagen. „Commander!“

Winona Kirk war jedoch dermaßen außer sich, dass niemand mehr in der Lage zu sein schien, sie zu erreichen.

„Ich bringe ihn um!“, rief sie immer wieder und wieder zwischen Verwünschungen, Flüchen und Kraftausdrücken, die selbst einem gestandenen Mann wie Leonard Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben.

Leonard versuchte sie ebenso zu beschwichtigen, wie die andere Frau. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte er Christine in der offenen Tür, beachtete sie jedoch nicht weiter, sondern sprach stattdessen eindringlich bittend auf Winona Kirk ein, die ihn anscheinend nicht mehr hörte. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Leonard geschmunzelt, da ihm plötzlich klar wurde, von wem Jim ganz offensichtlich sein kaum zu zügelndes Temperament geerbt hatte.

Er sah noch, wie jemand ein Hypospray an Winonas Halsschlagader ansetzte, sie die Augen vor Schreck aufriss und dann bewusstlos in sich zusammenfiel. Eine junge Andorianerin in Schwesternuniform beugte sich zum Monitor hinab. „Verzeihen Sie die rüde Unterbrechung, aber ihr Herzschlag wurde unregelmäßig. Sie ist noch nicht stabil genug für derartige Konversationen.“

Leonard nickte verständnisvoll. „Geht es ihr ansonsten einigermaßen?“

Die Andorianerin nickte. „Sie kann in wenigen Tagen aus der Krankenstation entlassen werden.“

„Vielleicht behalten Sie sie noch etwas länger“, bat Leonard vorsichtig. Ihr Ausbruch hatte ihn erschreckt. Wer konnte schon sagen, zu was die Frau in ihrem aktuellen Zustand imstande war. Das Letzte, was Jim brauchte, wenn er wieder zu sich kam, war eine Mutter mit einem Mordverfahren am Hals. Und Leonard zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass Winona Kirk mit dem erstbesten Flug zur Erde zurückkehren und ihre Drohung wahr machen würde.

Die namenlose Andorianerin nickte, seufzte und verabschiedete sich, ehe sie die Verbindung unterbrach.

Leonard sah hinüber die Chapel. „Was für eine Familie“, raunte er und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Nein, so hatte er es sich wahrhaftig nicht vorgestellt die Familie Kirk kennenzulernen.

Die Krankenschwester kräuselte leicht die Stirn, ehe sie sich zurückzog und sich wieder ihrer Arbeit widmete.

Für einen langen Moment saß Leonard reglos da. Dann öffnete er einen Kanal zur Brücke: „Krankenstation an Lieutenant Uhura.“

„Uhura hier. Sprechen Sie.“

„Ich brauche eine Verbindung zu Admiral Pike. Es ist dringend“, erklärte er.

„Verstanden. Bleiben Sie dran“, bestätigte Uhura sofort und keine zehn Sekunden später hörte er sie wieder in der Leitung. „Verbindung steht.“

Pike rieb sich verschlafen die Augen, als er Leonard aus einem dunklen Raum mit nacktem Oberkörper entgegen blinzelte. _Scheiße_ , schoss es Leonard in den Sinn, _vielleicht hätte ich erst nach der Uhrzeit in San Fran fragen sollen._

„Admiral, Sir, verzeihen Sie die nächtliche Störung“, bat Leonard betreten und wollte sich am liebsten in den Hintern treten, was anatomisch gesehen natürlich kaum möglich war.

„McCoy … schon gut.“ Er fuhr sich durch das graumelierte Haar. „Was gibt es? Ist mit Jim …?“

„Jim geht es unverändert, Sir“, beruhigte er den Admiral, „deshalb rufe ich nicht an. Ich hatte eben ein sehr … beunruhigendes Gespräch mit Jims Mutter.“

„Winona. Ich habe neulich selbst kurz mit ihr gesprochen, bin jedoch nicht übermäßig in Details gegangen, da man mir sagte, sie sei noch nicht stabil genug.“

„Nun, inzwischen ist sie es wohl“, raunte Leonard. „Sie nahm selbst Kontakt zu uns auf und verlangte, alles von mir zu erfahren.“ Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne. „Sir, sie wusste nichts von dem, was geschehen ist. Sie ist außer sich, drohte ihren Mann umzubringen. Sie musste sediert werden.“

„Großartig. Noch ein Kirk, mit einer allzu kurzen Zündschnur.“ Pike rieb sich den Nacken. „Wir können Frank Walton erst verhaften lassen, wenn wir von einem der Brüder eine hieb- und stichfeste Aussage haben. Zur Sicherheit soll die Riverside Polizei ein Auge auf Walton haben, während wir aufpassen, dass Winona Kirk nichts Unüberlegtes tut.“

Leonard wurde ganz mulmig zumute bei dem Gedanken daran, was noch alles auf Jim zukommen würde. Er nickte grüblerisch. „Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Sie so spät angerufen habe“, entschuldigte er sich abermals.

„Ich muss ohnehin in einer Stunde aufstehen. Was soll’s. Halb so wild“, winkte der Admiral gelassen ab, „Passen Sie auf sich auf, McCoy. Sie sehen müder aus, als ich mich fühle.“

Leonard verzog den Mund zu einer kleinen Grimasse, erwiderte darauf jedoch nichts.

„Halten Sie mich auf den Laufenden, bitte. Und melden Sie sich, wenn Ihnen was auf dem Herzen liegt, McCoy. Ich bin jederzeit für Sie da.“

Es gelang Leonard, sich ein müdes Lächeln abzuringen. „Danke, Sir, das weiß ich zu schätzen. McCoy Ende.“

~*~

Punkt zehn Uhr stand Spock in der Krankenstation. Christine Chapel und Leonard hatten die üblichen Überwachungsgeräte bereits vorbereitet und ein zweites Bett neben das des Captains gestellt.

Spock nahm die Vorbereitungen ausdruckslos zur Kenntnis und bezog Position zwischen den beiden Betten. Leonard legte sich wortlos auf das zweite Bett. Sie hatten sich im Vorfeld darüber geeinigt, dass es für den Arzt gewiss entspannter und vielleicht auch sicherer wäre, wenn er während der Verschmelzung künftig nicht mehr stehen, sondern liegen würde.

Chapel heftete sowohl an Jims als auch an Leonards jeweils rechter Schläfe einen Kortikal-Transponder an, um die Hirnströme überwachen zu können. Leonards Hand suchte ganz automatisch Jims, die er gerade so über die Distanz erreichen konnte.

Spock legte den beiden Männern die Fingerspitzen ans Gesicht, suchte einen Moment nach den Verbindungspunkten und initiierte wie gewohnt die Verschmelzung.

_Leonard sah sich um. Diesmal fand er sich außerhalb des Farmhauses wieder. Die Sonne schien, der Himmel über ihm war blau. Keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen. Jim musste irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Er war immer in der Nähe. Leonard hatte festgestellt, dass er nie etwas aus Jims Erinnerung sehen konnte, das Jim in diesem Augenblick nicht selbst wahrnahm._

_„Hey, Jim. Versteckst du dich vor mir?“, fragte Leonard vorsichtig und sah sich um. Es war angenehm still. „Jim, wo bist du?“_

_Der Junge war nirgendwo zu sehen._

_Leonard ging ums Haus herum, schließlich bemerkte er an der Hütte – vermutlich ein Geräteschuppen – hinter dem Haus, wie sich aufgewirbelter Staub langsam senkte._

_„Jim, ich bin es, Leonard. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Kumpel. Ich bin dein Freund, schon vergessen?“_

_Der Gedanke, dass er jetzt eine Weile nicht mehr bei Jim gewesen war und dieser womöglich dachte, er hätte ihn aufgegeben, versetzte Leonard einen Stich._

_„Jim? Komm schon, zeig dich mir. Bitte.“ Leonard schirmte sich die Augen vor der Sonne ab, trat näher an den Schuppen heran. Gerade als er die Tür öffnen wollte, ging sie knarrend von allein auf._

_„Hi“, grüßte ihn der Junge schüchtern._

_„Hey, Kumpel. Alles okay? Wo ist Frank?“_

_Jim zuckte die Schultern. „Irgendwo in der Stadt. Wahrscheinlich ist er beim Kartenspiel versumpft oder betrinkt sich. Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist mir auch egal.“_

_„Lässt er dich oft allein?“_

_Erneut hob und senkte der Junge die Schultern. „Lieber so, als wenn er da ist und …“_

_„Natürlich.“ Leonard verstand und kam sich töricht vor, anzunehmen Jim würde Franks Gegenwart der Einsamkeit auf der Farm vorziehen. „Warum hast du dich versteckt?“_

_„Ich weiß nicht so genau“, erwiderte der Junge und sah betreten zu Boden._

_Leonard trat näher an ihn heran. „Weißt du es nicht, oder willst du es mir nicht sagen?“_

_Jim kaute auf der Unterlippe. Leonard ging vor ihm in die Hocke, sah – wie er hoffte – ermunternd und vertrauenswürdig zu dem Jungen auf. Abermals zuckte Jim jedoch nur die Schultern, als habe er etwas ausgefressen und sei sich dessen auch durchaus bewusst, traue sie aber nicht, es zuzugeben._

_„Fürchtest du dich vor mir?“, fragte Leonard behutsam und legte Jim die Hände auf die schmalen, kindlichen Schultern._

_Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, kaute erneut auf seiner Unterlippe._

_Leonard wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Frank konnte jederzeit auftauchen, Jim wieder vertreiben. Draußen, in der Realität, konnte jederzeit etwas geschehen, das die Verschmelzung unterbrechen würde._

_Zeit war ein entscheidender Faktor._

_„Jim“, begann Leonard daher und bemühte sich zu einem glaubhaften Lächeln, „Ich habe heute mit deiner Mutter gesprochen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich.“_

_„Geht es ihr gut?“, fragte der Junge mit großen Augen._

_Leonard nickte. „Ja, Jim. Es geht ihr soweit gut. Aber sie würde gerne selbst mit dir sprechen und sich vergewissern, dass es dir gut geht.“_

_„Warum ruft sie mich nicht an?“ Tränen stiegen dem jungen Jim in die Augen._

_Einen Moment überlegte Leonard, wie er Jim die Situation erklären konnte. Schließlich war dieser immer noch ein Gefangener seines eigenen Geistes. „Sie versucht es, Jim. Aber sie kann dich hier nicht erreichen. Du musst mit mir kommen.“_

_„Wohin?“_

_„Zurück auf das Raumschiff, Jim. Auf die Enterprise, wo du zuhause bist“, erklärte Leonard. Als dem Jungen Tränen über die Wangen liefen, wischte Leonard sie mit seinen Daumen weg. Seine Hände wirkten unnatürlich groß auf Jims kindlichem Gesicht. „Komm nach Hause mit mir, bitte. Sam ist auch da, Jim.“_

_„Sam?“, fragte der Junge ungläubig._

_„Ja“, nickte Leonard. „Und er will dich genauso wiedersehen, wie deine Mutter. Sie vermissen dich. Sie sorgen sich um dich. Genauso wie ich, Jim. Vertrau mir und komm mit mir … bitte.“_

_„Ich habe Angst, Bones“, gestand der Junge._

_Bones. Leonards Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich wie zugeschnürt an. „Vor was hast du Angst, Liebling?“ Sofort biss er sich auf die Zunge. Er fürchtete, zu weit gegangen zu sein, indem er Jim Liebling genannt hatte. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er es noch mit dem Kind oder dem Mann zu tun hatte. Jim sah immer noch aus wie ein Kind, aber er hatte Leonard auch mit Bones angesprochen. Leonard hielt den Atem an._

_„Dass du böse auf mich bist.“ Dem Jungen rannen unentwegt Tränen über die Wangen._

_Leonard schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wie kannst du so etwas denken? Ich bin dir doch nicht böse.“ Wieso sollte er das auch sein? Fühlte Jim sich etwa schuldig, dass er zugelassen hatte, dass Frank sich an ihm vergangen hatte? Leonard wusste, dass sich Missbrauchsopfer oft so fühlten. Aurelan hatte ihm ein paar Fälle geschildert, die ihn zutiefst erschüttert hatten. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie ihren Beruf aufgegeben hatte._

_„Liebst du mich“, wollte der Junge schluchzend wissen, „auch, wenn ich es am wenigsten verdient habe? Wenn ich es am meisten brauche?“_

_Leonard wusste nicht, ob er nicken oder den Kopf schütteln sollte. Er fragte sich ungläubig, wie Jim an seiner Liebe zu ihm zweifeln konnte. Er wusste jedoch, dass er die Distanz zwischen sich und Jim auflösen und ihn fest umarmen wollte, ihm zeigen, dass er ihn nach wie vor von ganzem Herzen liebte, doch der Junge wich zurück. Unsicherheit und tiefe Besorgnis standen dem Kind übers ganze Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich werde dich immer lieben, Jim. Auch wenn du glaubst, es nicht verdient zu haben. Immer, hörst du?“_

_Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte Jims Mundwinkel, ehe er auf Leonard zuschritt und seine Arme um ihn schlang. Jim legte seinen Kopf an Leonards Schulter und presste sich mit aller Kraft an ihn. „Danke, Bones …“_

Eigentlich sollte Leonard sich inzwischen an die abrupten Enden der Sitzungen gewöhnt haben, doch auch dieses Mal fühlte er sich zunächst desorientiert. Er atmete tief durch, spürte Spocks Hand auf seiner Schulter, die leicht zudrückte. Es vergingen mehrere Sekunden, bis Leonard sich der veränderten Situation bewusst wurde. Diesmal war es nämlich nicht Spock gewesen, der die Sitzung beendet hatte.

Jim blinzelte langsam und schirmte schwerfällig seine Augen vor dem viel zu grell wirkenden Licht in der Krankenstation ab. „Bones …“, raunte er, seine Stimme klang hohl und rau. Er drehte den Kopf in Leonards Richtung, drückte die Hand, die seine festhielt, die wie ein Anker in der Realität war.

Leonard hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Er fixierte mit seinem Blick Jims blaue Augen und ließ schließlich zitternd die angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. „Ich bin da, Jim“, sagte er mit unüberhörbarer Erleichterung in der Stimme. „Ich bin bei dir.“ Leonard setzte sich auf, überwand die kurze Distanz zu Jim und platzierte ganz selbstverständlich einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Er spürte, wie sich Tränen der Freude in seinen Augen sammelten und vergaß für einen Moment, dass Spock und Christine ebenfalls anwesend waren.

Während Spock versuchte dezent in eine andere Richtung zu sehen, liefen Christine solidarisch Tränen des Glücks übers Gesicht.


	14. Die Erinnerung bleibt

Jim blickte sich einigermaßen verwirrt und zunächst orientierungslos um, ehe ihm voll bewusst wurde, dass er sich auf der Krankenstation der Enterprise befand. Obgleich ihm leicht schwindelig war, löste er seine Hand aus Leonards, um sich im Bett auf die Ellbogen stützen zu können.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, erkundigte sich Leonard und setzte sich mit einer Pobacke auf die Kante von Jims Bett.

Spock, der geduldig hinter Leonard stand, lag offenbar dieselbe Frage auf der Zunge, glaubte Jim aus der schwachen Regung seiner Augenbrauen zu erkennen. Der Vulkanier überließ es jedoch dem Arzt, die routinierten Fragen zu stellen und hielt sich selbst im Hintergrund. Schwester Chapel trat um die Biobetten herum und blieb schräg hinter Spock stehen, augenscheinlich ebenfalls gespannt auf eine Antwort.

„Erschöpft“, erwiderte Jim nachdenklich, der sich ein wenig wie unter dem Mikroskop vorkam, „als hätte ich seit Tagen nicht oder zu wenig geschlafen.“

Leonards Augen wanderten über die Anzeigen des Biobetts. „Deine Werte sind wieder normal“, ließ er Jim dann wissen, „der Blutdruck ist etwas niedrig, aber das bekommen wir wieder hin.“ Jim nickte langsam. „Dass du so erschöpft bist, liegt vermutlich daran, dass du zwar im Koma lagst, dein Gehirn jedoch zwischendurch unter extremer Belastung stand. Kannst du dich an irgendwas erinnern?“

 _An alles_ , schoss es Jim durch den Kopf. Er konnte sich an absolut alles erinnern. Daran, wie er plötzlich nach Franks Anruf in seinem Quartier in Panik geraten war. Daran, was Frank ihm in seiner Kindheit angetan hatte. Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Er sah zunächst Bones in die Augen, dann Spock und schließlich Christine Chapel und er entdeckte so viel Sorge und Mitgefühl in deren Gesichtern – selbst Spock vermochte nicht, die Gefühle gänzlich vor ihm zu verbergen, wenn sie auch nicht so ausdruckstark zu sehen waren – dass Jim sofort beschämt den Blick senkte und auf die dünne Decke über seinen Beinen starrte. Sie wussten es. Sie alle wussten, was Frank mit ihm gemacht hatte.

„Jim, beruhige dich“, bat Leonard, als ein verräterischer Alarm über dem Bett losplärrte.

Jims Herzfrequenz stieg mit einem Mal an, seine Atmung ging unregelmäßig. Er nahm es wahr, hatte jedoch keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt, unfähig sich zu rühren.

„Jim?“ Leonard wollte ihm eine Hand an die Wange legen, doch plötzlich kam wieder Leben in Jim und er wich der Berührung geschickt aus. „Lasst uns bitte allein“, wandte sich der Arzt schließlich an Spock und Chapel.

Beide verließen tonlos den Raum. Die Tür hinter ihnen schloss sich.

Jim war allein mit Leonard.

„Liebling, sieh‘ mich bitte an.“ Leonards Stimme war warm und gefühlvoll, überspielte geschickt die eigenen aufgewühlten Empfindungen. Von der anfänglichen Erleichterung war nichts mehr zu spüren.

Nur zögernd gelang es Jim, der Bitte Folge zu leisten. Unsicher blickte er in Bones‘ vertraute Augen. Er fürchtete sich vor dem Mitleid, das er darin erwartete zu finden. Er wollte nicht, dass Bones ihn bemitleidete. Er wollte niemandes Mitleid. Er war verdammt nochmal James T. Kirk, der Captain der Enterprise.

Zu seiner Überraschung fand er in den haselnussfarbenen Augen dieselbe Unsicherheit, die er selbst empfand. Dass Bones sich genauso unsicher fühlte, wie Jim selbst, ließ seine Dämme brechen. Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über sich. Dass richtige Männer nicht weinten, hatte er schon immer für Blödsinn gehalten. Wohl, weil er selbst schon von jeher sensibler gewesen war, als ihm recht war. Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf und ließ zu, dass Bones ihn umarmte und wiegte. Er ließ die Tränen zu, die gemeinsam mit der Tsunamiwelle an Erinnerungen über ihn hereinbrachen. Er konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Hatte keine Kontrolle über das, was mit ihm geschah. Genauso, wie er als Kind keine Kontrolle darüber gehabt hatte, was Frank ihm angetan hatte. Er musste Bones gar nicht erst sagen, dass die Erinnerungen geblieben waren. Er spürte an dessen Händen auf seinem Rücken, die langsame Kreise zogen, dass er es auch so wusste.

„Lass es raus, Liebling“, flüsterte Bones ihm sanft ins Ohr, brachte Jim dazu, nur noch mehr zu weinen. „Ich hab dich. Ich bin da.“ Jim klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an Bones, dem einzigen Menschen, dem gegenüber er sich diesen Kontrollverlust hingeben konnte. Niemand sonst sollte ihn je so sehen – so schwach, gebrochen, mitleiderregend. Er war doch immer allein zurechtgekommen. Immer. Allein.

Jim wusste nicht, wie lange er sich sprichwörtlich an Bones‘ Schulter ausgeweint hatte. Irgendwann versiegten seine Tränen langsam und das beruhigende Gefühl, wieder atmen zu können, kehrte zurück. Er räusperte sich verlegen, löste seinen Kopf von Bones‘ Schulter – die blaue Uniform war feucht von seinen Tränen – und wagte es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Entschuldige.“

Leonard lachte leise, freudlos auf. „Entschuldige dich nicht für deine Gefühle, Jim. Niemals. Nicht bei mir.“ Diesmal gestattete Jim es ihm, dass er sein Gesicht mit den Händen umrahmte, ihm die restlichen Spuren der Tränen von der Haut wischte. Das Weiß in Jims Augen war stark gerötet, ließ das klare Blau seiner Iris noch stärker hervorstechen als sonst. Für einen Moment konnte Jim seinen Blick halten, ehe er die Augen senkte und Leonards Schulter betrachtete.

„Ich schäme mich, Bones.“

„Das musst du nicht, Jim“, erwiderte Leonard mit so viel Liebe, wie er in Worte legen konnte. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“

„Ich hätte mich wehren müssen. Hätte weglaufen sollen. Ihn im Schlaf …“ Erneut schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Eine davon löste sich von seinen Wimpern und versank lautlos in Jims Bettkittel. Er fing an nervös die zitternden Hände in seinem Schoß zu kneten.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Gib nicht dir die Schuld. Dieser Bastard hat gewusst was er tat, Jim. Er ist das Ungeheuer, das sich an unschuldigen Kindern …“ Leonard brach ab. Er musste die Kontrolle bewahren, objektiv bleiben, auch wenn er Winona Kirk in diesem Moment nur allzu gut in ihrem Vorhaben, Frank das Leben aus dem Leib prügeln zu wollen, nachvollziehen konnte. Jedoch kamen weder Selbstjustiz noch die vor Jahrhunderten abgeschaffte Todesstrafe wirklich in Frage. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, wiederholte er, so ruhig und besonnen, dass er selbst von sich überrascht war. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. In erster Linie war er Jims Arzt, in zweiter sein bester Freund und erst dann sein Lebensgefährte. Er musste unbedingt professionell bleiben.

Jim atmete zitternd ein und wieder aus. Erneut nahm Bones ihn in die Arme und Jim legte ihm wortlos den Kopf an die Schulter, genoss die gleichmäßige Atmung des einzigen Menschen, dem gegenüber er sich fallen lassen konnte. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?“

Leonard lächelte, kraulte Jims Nackenhaar. „Was auch immer du tun möchtest.“

„Ist Sam wirklich hier?“, wollte Jim nach einem nachdenklichen Moment wissen, hob jedoch nicht den Blick. Viel zu sehr genoss er die Geborgenheit des anderen Mannes, seinem Fels in der Brandung.

„Die Enterprise befindet sich im Orbit um Deneva. Du selbst hast den Kurs hierher gesetzt, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst.“ Jim nickte langsam. „Spock fand heraus, dass dein Bruder mit seiner Familie hier lebt. Vermutlich ist er derzeit bei der Arbeit, aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du ihn sicher anrufen und ihn sehen.“

„Es sind rund dreizehn Jahre vergangen, seit ich ihn zuletzt gesehen hab. Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ihm sagen sollte. Ich dachte, dass unsere Mutter …“ Jim hob den Kopf und schaute Bones unsicher an. „Sie ist doch wirklich in Ordnung, oder? Sie lebt? Das hab ich mir nicht eingebildet, Bones?“

Leonard nickte, begleitet von einem beruhigenden Lächeln. „Sie war verwundet, ist inzwischen aber einigermaßen genesen.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause, als er die Erleichterung in Jims Haltung wahrnahm. „Aber Jim, da ist etwas, das du wissen musst.“

„Was?“

Er befeuchtete sich die Lippen und nahm Jims Hände in seine. „Deine Mutter hat von uns erfahren, was passiert ist. Von mir, um genau zu sein.“

„Großartig“, raunte Jim und schloss bedächtig die Augen, ehe er Bones wieder ansehen konnte. „Wer zur Hölle hat noch davon erfahren?“ Leonard schwieg betreten. Jim sackte in sich zusammen, löste seine Hände aus denen von Bones und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Weiß irgendwer _nicht_ darüber Bescheid?“

Leonard seufzte, erhob sich vom Bett und gab Jim somit ein wenig mehr Raum. „Ein Teil der Führungsoffiziere ist eingeweiht, Pike – das ließ sich nicht umgehen – und deine Mutter.“

Jim faltete die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen, zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Wer von den Offizieren, weiß Bescheid?“

„Spock“, begann Leonard. Er konnte sehen, wie wenig beeindruckt Jim von diesem Eingeständnis war. „Chapel und M’Benga. Uhura“, fuhr er schließlich fort, „und vermutlich Scotty.“ Letzterer war offiziell nicht eingeweiht, aber Leonard zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Chefingenieur sich inzwischen selbst zusammengereimt haben könnte, was vor sich ging.

„Fantastisch!“, rief Jim in sarkastischer Empörung aus. „Sind ja nur Leute, die ich als Freunde betrachte … und denen ich nie mehr in die Augen sehen kann. Herrgott!“

„Jim, sie alle machen sich lediglich Sorgen um dich. Keiner von ihnen würde dir Vorwürfe machen oder – ich weiß auch nicht – dich deshalb weniger schätzen“, versuchte Leonard ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Nein, aber sie werden mich nicht mehr respektieren. Ich bin ihr Vorgesetzter, Bones. Ich bin ihr verdammter Captain. Künftig werden sie mich mit anderen Augen sehen.“ Er fuhr sich fahrig durch das dunkelblonde Haar. „Sie werden … mich …“

„Du bist deshalb nicht minderwertig, Jim.“

„Aber ich fühle mich so!“, schrie Jim ihn außer sich an. „Ich hab doch vorhin die Blicke von Spock und Chapel gesehen. Und deinen Blick!“ Jims Atmung beschleunigte sich. „Ich merke, dass ihr mich als Opfer seht. Den kleinen missbrauchten Jungen, nicht den Mann, der ich war!“

Sollte er sich dafür entschuldigen, fragte sich Leonard, dass Jims Vergangenheit Mitgefühl und tiefe Sorge in ihm auslösten? Nein, beschloss er, das konnte und wollte er nicht. „Ich kann doch nicht so tun, als sei nichts passiert“, erwiderte er daher, darum bemüht einen angemessen ruhigen Ton beizubehalten. „Ebenso wenig können die anderen das, Jim. Was dir zugestoßen ist, ist einfach grauenhaft. Wir wären nicht menschlich – Spock zumindest zur Hälfte – wenn wir nicht mit einem entsprechenden Maß an Empathie damit umgingen. Und ja, verflucht nochmal, wir können nicht einfach tun, als sei nichts passiert. _Ich_ kann das nicht, Jim. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr. Ich würde mich deiner Mutter am liebsten anschließen, meinen Eid vergessen und diesen Drecksack stundenlang qualvolle Schmerzen erleiden lassen, für jedes Mal, das er dich angefasst hat. Ich möchte ihn büßen sehen, Jim.“ Leonard holte Luft, löste seine verkrampften Finger, die er unbewusst zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Seine kurzen Nägel hatten deutliche Spuren in den Innenflächen seiner Hände hinterlassen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass auch seine Stimme deutlich lauter und energischer geworden war.

„Inwiefern willst du dich meiner Mutter anschließen?“, fragte Jim vorsichtig, nachdem Leonards Ausbruch verebbte und auch in ihm selbst wieder etwas Ruhe einkehrte.

„Keine Sorge, sie wurde sediert“, winkte Leonard unwirsch ab. „Außerdem wird Frank überwacht, dafür hat Pike gesorgt. Sobald George und du Anklage eingereicht habt, wird der Mann in Gewahrsam genommen und –“

„Woah, Sekunde mal!“ Jim hob gebieterisch die Hände. „Sam und ich sollen _was_ tun?“

„Willst du Frank damit davon kommen lassen?“, fragte Leonard ungläubig, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt.

Jim strampelte die Bettdecke von seinen nackten Beinen, hopste einigermaßen sicher vom Bett – etwas wackelig fühlte er sich, doch er ignorierte es – und zog sich den Bettkittel glatt. „Ich werde das doch nicht öffentlich machen.“

„Jim, du …“ Leonard brach von selbst ab, als er Jims entschlossenen Blick auffing.

„Ich werde diese Sache nicht öffentlich machen. Es ist mir auch so schon unangenehm genug, dass ein Teil meiner Crew, mein Mentor und meine Mutter eingeweiht sind. Ich werde einen Teufel tun und dieses Erlebnis vor einem Gericht ausbreiten, wo ich diesem Bastard auch noch ins Gesicht sehen muss“, argumentierte Jim, wild gestikulierend, um seinen Standpunkt klarzumachen.

Die Männer sahen einander mit eiserner Entschlossenheit an, keiner von beiden bereit nachzugeben. Beide gleich stur bleibend.

Schließlich ließ Leonard die Hände kraftlos sinken und lehnte sich rücklings gegen einen Schrank. „Willst du es ignorieren?“, fragte er dann vorsichtig.

„Ja“, nickte Jim, immer noch mit einem gewissen Maß an Ärger in der Stimme, „das hatte ich vor. Ich will es vergessen, Bones. Tun als sei nichts gewesen. Kannst du das nachvollziehen?“

Leonard bemühte sich, seine nächsten Worte gründlich zu bedenken. Dass er sich mit Jim streiten würde, sobald dieser wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte er absolut nicht beabsichtigt gehabt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Daher begann er in gemäßigtem Ton zu erklären: „Sieh‘ mal, Jim. Ich versuche gar nicht erst so zu tun, als hätte ich auch nur den blassesten Schimmer, was im Augenblick in dir vorgeht.“ Jim nickte mit diesem Ausdruck, der sagte ‚Ja, und weiter?‘ und verschränkte die Arme defensiv vor der Brust. „Aber ich glaube, dass du einen Fehler machst, wenn du Frank damit durchkommen lässt. Denn so hat er immer noch die Gewalt über dich und du wirst nie frei sein. Wenn du ihn vor Gericht bringst, kannst du dich endlich gegen ihn zur Wehr setzen. Nicht mit Fäusten, sondern mit deinem Verstand. Kontrolliere sein Schicksal und lass nicht zu, dass er nach all den Jahren immer noch das deine beherrscht.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu in der Lage bin“, schüttelte Jim schließlich kraftlos den Kopf, seine Stimme inzwischen deutlich ruhiger. „Ich möchte jetzt meinen Bruder sehen.“

Dass Jim sich zunächst in seinem Schneckenhaus zurückziehen würde, sollte Leonard nicht weiter überraschen. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen. Nichtsdestotrotz wünschte er sich, Jim würde sich nicht ausgerechnet jetzt von ihm zurückziehen. Dass er es tat, spürte Leonard ganz deutlich. Vor allem konnte er es in Jims Blick erkennen, der seinem mit kühler Entschlossenheit begegnete.

„Okay“, nickte Leonard, löste sich von dem Schrank in seinem Rücken. „In Ordnung. Du solltest dich vielleicht zunächst duschen und umziehen. Seit ein paar Tagen hast du nur Katzenwäschen bekommen.“ Jim nickte einlenkend. „Und ich werde dich auf den Planeten begleiten. Dein Zustand ist noch nicht stabil genug, dass ich dich aus den Augen lassen möchte.“

„Wenn es sein muss“, raunte Jim.

„Ja, muss es.“ In dieser Hinsicht blieb Leonard unnachgiebig.

~*~

Das gemeinsame Quartier kam Jim seltsam fremd vor. Als wäre er seit Jahren nicht mehr hier gewesen, dabei waren nur ein paar Tage vergangen.

Spock hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihnen auf dem Weg zum Quartier nicht ein einziges Crewmitglied über den Weg lief. Für die Diskretion war Jim seinem Ersten Offizier mehr als dankbar, der wie kein anderer an Bord, Verständnis für den Wunsch nach Privatsphäre zu schätzen wusste und respektierte.

Jim bemühte sich, nicht zu seinem Schreibtisch zu sehen, wo das Terminal stand. Er wollte nicht an das Gespräch mit Frank erinnert werden, der ihm versucht hatte weiszumachen, seine Mutter sei in Ausübung ihrer Pflicht ums Leben gekommen.

Nicht weiter auf Bones achtend, streifte er den Bettkittel ab und ließ ihn auf den Boden zu seinen nackten Füßen fallen, ehe er das Badezimmer betrat.

„Brauchst du irgendwas?“, wollte Leonard wissen und ging währenddessen bereits hinüber zum Kleiderschrank um eine frische Unterwäsche und eine Uniform für Jim bereit zu legen.

Jim schloss die Tür des Badezimmers hinter sich, stieg in die Duschzelle und aktivierte das Wasser. Bones bevorzugte kühle Duschen, erinnerte er sich, als knapp zweiunddreißig Grad kühles Wasser auf ihn herabregnete. Sofort drehte er den Temperaturregler auf die von ihm gewohnten neununddreißig Grad hoch. „Ein wenig Zeit für mich!“, rief Jim durch die geschlossene Tür. Er war sich nicht vollkommen sicher, dass Bones ihn hören konnte, doch im Moment war es ihm egal. Er brauchte ein wenig Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit, um seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen.

Leonard setzte auf das gemeinsame Bett und starrte die verschlossene Tür an, als würde sie transparent werden, wenn er nur lange genug auf einen Flecken sah. Aurelan hatte ihn davor gewarnt, dass Jim sich anfangs wohl zurückziehen würde. Nach einem traumatischen Erlebnis – und für Jim war es, als wäre es erst geschehen – vollkommen normal. Leonards Verstand begriff es, sein Herz war jedoch, wie so oft, anderer Ansicht. Jede Faser seines Körpers wollte Jim halten und trösten, für Vergessen sorgen und ihn schützen.

Er stützte die Ellbogen auf seinen Knien auf, vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und zwang sich geduldig zu sein. Jim brauchte ihn jetzt mehr denn je, auch wenn er im Augenblick niemanden um sich haben wollte und vermutlich auf das gesamte Universum böse war.

Das heißte Wasser auf seiner Haut, ließ die Lebensgeister allmählich zurückkehren. Jim fühlte, wie er sich unter der Massage der Wasserstrahlen entspannte. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, Sam bald wieder zu sehen und zwang die Erinnerungen in den hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes, die immer wieder in Form von Lichtblitzen durch seinen Kopf zuckten.

Jim stand geschlagene dreißig Minuten unter der Dusche. Wesentlich länger, als Leonard es von ihm gewohnt war. Schließlich kam er, lediglich ein Badetuch um die Hüfte geschlungen, aus dem nebeligen Badezimmer in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer.

„Geht es dir etwas besser?“, fragte Leonard vorsichtig und erhob sich vom Bett, um auf Jim zuzugehen. Es tat gut ihn wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen, zu wissen, dass er wieder da war.

„Etwas“, war Jims einsilbige Antwort. Er wich Leonard aus, der ihm für den Moment entschieden zu nahe kam. Jim sah auf seine Kleidung hinab. „Macht es dir was aus draußen zu warten, während ich mich anziehe?“

Es kostete Leonards gesamte Beherrschung neutral zu nicken, ehe er wortlos das Schlafzimmer verließ. _Ganz normal_ , sagte er sich in Gedanken. _Das ist ein ganz normales Verhalten. Keine Sorge, das wird wieder. Lass ihm Zeit. Entspann dich …_

Im Schlafzimmer löste Jim das Badetuch um seine Hüfte und musterte sich für eine lange Zeit vor dem großen Spiegel. Er bemerkte die Schatten unter seinen Augen, fand jedoch, dass er ansonsten wie immer aussah. Vielleicht hatte er ein wenig abgenommen, aber das schadete ohnehin nicht, wie er meinte. Im letzten Jahr hatte er fast fünf Kilo zugenommen, was ihn zunehmend gestört hatte. Jim nahm sich vor, wieder mehr zu trainieren, um zu alter Kraft zurückzufinden.

Seufzend wandte er sich von seinem Spiegelbild ab, zog sich rasch an und ließ das Schlafzimmer hinter sich. Bones saß, wie erwartet, im Wohnbereich auf einem der Sofas und wartete auf ihn. „Wir können los“, ließ Jim ihn dann wissen. Er wusste nach wie vor nicht, was er Sam nach all den Jahren sagen sollte. Dafür wusste er jedoch, wie dringend er seinen Bruder jetzt sehen wollte.

Bones stemmte sich vom Sofa hoch und begleitete ihn wortlos zum Transporterraum. Dass er sein Medkit mit sich führte, versuchte Jim weitestgehend zu ignorieren.


	15. Tränen im Kissen

Es war später Nachmittag auf Deneva, dort wo Jims Bruder und seine Familie lebten. Jim hatte sich die Information vom Transporterchief geben lassen, ehe er zusammen mit Bones auf die Oberfläche beamte. Dass ihm immer noch ein wenig schwindelig war, verheimlichte er vor dem Arzt, der ihm ansonsten womöglich den Besuch bei seinem Bruder untersagt und ihn weiter auf der Krankenstation behalten hätte. Jim wollte jedoch nicht länger warten. Er konnte nicht länger warten. Dreizehn Jahre waren lange genug gewesen.

Jim spürte Bones‘ Hand über seinem unteren Rücken schweben. Er berührte ihn nicht wirklich, aber die Wärme seiner Hand war dennoch spürbar. Jim konnte sich selbst nicht erklären weshalb, aber Bones‘ unmittelbare Nähe störte ihn in gewisser Weise. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass das Gefühl des Unbehagens vorbeiginge, vergänglich war, aber eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihn zu, dass es anders war.

„Bist du bereit?“, erkundigte sich Leonard, kaum dass sie vor dem Haus standen. Jim nickte, befeuchtete seine Lippen und räusperte sich, sagte jedoch nichts. „Okay.“ Leonard hob die Hand und klopfte an die Haustür. Jim neben ihm, trat ein wenig unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere.

Aurelan öffnete ihnen die Tür und schlug sich im ersten Moment der Überraschung die Hände über den Mund. „Jim!“

Jim nickte zurückhaltend, beinahe schüchtern und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „James T. Kirk“, stellte er sich dann offiziell vor.

„Ich bin Aurelan, Jim. Georges Frau“, erwiderte sie und nahm seine Hand, ehe sie ihn herzlich umarmte. „Du bist aufgewacht.“ Jim nickte wortlos. „Wann?“ Die Frage galt Leonard, der stumm an Jims rechter Seite stand.

„Vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden“, erklärte dieser, weit beherrschter als er sich im Augenblick fühlte.

„Kommt rein.“ Aurelan trat ein paar Schritte beiseite, die Tür bis zum Anschlag öffnend. „George ist noch auf der Arbeit. Er wird in etwa einer Stunde heim kommen. Kann ich euch solange etwas zu trinken anbieten?“

„Wasser“, bat Jim und sah sich in dem Haus um, während er Aurelan folgte.

„Kaffee, wenn es keine Umstände macht“, ließ sich Leonard vernehmen, der hinter den beiden herging. „Wo sind die Jungs?“

„Oben. Peter macht seine Hausaufgaben, Alex spielt. Ich hole sie gleich“, sie drehte sich zu Jim um, der kaum zwei Schritte hinter ihr war. „Es sei denn, das ist dir zu viel.“

Jim hob fragend die Schultern und schüttelte kaum sichtbar den Kopf.

„Deine Neffen, Jim“, erklärte Leonard sanft.

„Oh. Nein, das macht mir nichts. Ich wusste nur nicht …“ Er unterbrach sich und fing sowohl von Aurelan als auch von Bones ein gutmütiges Lächeln auf.

Keine halbe Stunde später, Leonard trank gerade seinen zweiten Kaffee, saß Jim flankiert von seinen Neffen auf einem der Sofas und erzählte ihnen, was für einen Blödsinn Sam und er früher als Kinder gemacht hatten. Die Erleichterung darüber, dass Jim auch ein paar positive Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit hatte, erfüllte Leonard mit Wärme.

Es tat so gut, Jim wieder lächeln zu sehen. Vor den Jungen wirkte er so normal und lebensfroh wie vor seinem Koma. Gelegentlich traf Jims Blick jedoch auf Leonards und dann war da wieder dieses Gefühl von Distanz. Leonard vermochte es nicht wirklich zu beschreiben, aber es ließ ihn frösteln. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich etwas verändert und das nicht unbedingt zum Guten hin. Er konnte es ganz deutlich in Jims Gesichtsausdruck erkennen.

Die Haustür öffnete sich und fiel gleich darauf wieder zu. Jim hörte sofort auf mit seinen Neffen herumzualbern. Er hielt den Atem an, setzte Alex, der ihm auf den Schoß geklettert war, sanft neben sich auf dem Sofa ab und erhob sich. Als Sam in Sicht kam, blieb dieser abrupt stehen und sah Jim ungläubig an. Jim erzwang ein unsicheres Lächeln. „Hey, Sam.“

„Jimmy!“ George trat mit offenen Armen auf seinen Bruder zu, der ihm entgegen kam. „Ich glaub das nicht!“, hauchte er, drückte Jim an sich, dass diesem beinahe die Luft wegblieb und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Kleiner Bruder.“

„Lässt du mich auch wieder los?“, fragte Jim, das Gesicht an Georges breiter Schulter. Sein Bruder war ein ganzes Stück größer und muskulöser als Jim erwartet hatte. Offenbar trieb er reichlich Sport.

„Ungern“, lachte George, ließ jedoch von Jim ab. Seine Hände lagen auf Jims Schultern. „Du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt, Jimmy.“

„Ich weiß, Sam. Es tut mir leid.“ Tränen schimmerten in Jims Augen, ließen sein Sichtfeld verschwimmen.

„Komm her“, schüttelte George den Kopf und zog Jim am Nacken erneut in eine Umarmung, diesmal deutlich sanfter. „Geht es dir gut?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, flüsterte Jim an seiner Schulter und gestattete es sich selbst, sich von seinem Bruder halten zu lassen.

„Jungs“, hörte Jim Aurelan sagen, „wie wäre es, wenn ihr wieder spielen geht. Euer Vater und Onkel Jim haben viel nachzuholen. Leonard, begleiten Sie mich in den Garten?“

Die Kinder protestierten zunächst, leisteten der Bitte ihrer Mutter jedoch Folge, nachdem George ihnen mit einem Nicken andeutete, dass er es ebenfalls wünschte. Jim lehnte immer noch an seiner Schulter. George hielt ihn mit einer Hand am Nacken fest, während er mit der freien Hand sowohl Aurelan als auch Leonard signalisierte, dass er sich um Jim kümmern würde.

Jim schloss die Augen an Sams Schulter, bemüht die Tränen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Erst als er sicher war, dass sie inzwischen allein im Wohnzimmer waren, löste er sich von seinem Bruder und wischte sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht. „Das ist so erbärmlich.“

„Blödsinn, Jimmy“, winkte George ab und setzte sich zusammen mit Jim zurück auf das Sofa. „Du hast eine Menge durchgemacht. Leonard hat sich große Sorgen gemacht.“

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr euch schon kennt.“ Jim schniefte leise und ließ sich in die weichen Sofakissen zurückfallen. „Ich kann ihm kaum noch in die Augen sehen.“

„Weshalb?“, fragte George. Er setzte sich seitlich, einen Arm über der Sofalehne.

Jim atmete zitternd aus und schloss die Augen. „Weil er alles weiß. Er hat praktisch alles miterlebt, Sam. Er war in meinem Kopf.“

„Aurelan war zwar nicht in meinem Kopf, aber sie weiß ebenfalls alles von mir.“ George presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Sie war sehr geduldig mit mir.“ Jim erwiderte darauf nichts, rieb sich nur immer wieder die Augen. „Fühlst du dich unwohl bei ihm?“

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Jim darauf antworten konnte. „Bisher nie, nein. Aber jetzt …“

„Ich muss dich das einfach fragen, Jimmy. Diese Frage ist in meinem Kopf, seit ich erfahren habe, dass du mit einem Mann … liiert bist.“ George atmete tief durch, wartete ab, bis Jim ihn schließlich an und auffordernd nickte. „Warum?“

Jim blinzelte langsam. „Warum mein Tor in beide Richtungen schwingt?“ George nickte und zuckte lediglich mit der rechten Schulter. „Er ist der einzige Mann, Sam. Ich hab mich vorher nie für Männer interessiert. Nie zuvor freiwillig einen an mich rangelassen.“ Das Wort freiwillig bekam plötzlich eine viel tiefere Bedeutung, als Jim beabsichtigt hatte.

„Woher dann der Sinneswandel?“

Jim hatte sich das auch schon gefragt, aber eigentlich war die Antwort ganz simpel. Er hatte lange und viel darüber nachgedacht. Zuerst war es der Reiz des Neuen gewesen, gemischt mit der Angst, Bones zu verlieren, nachdem dieser ihm seine heimliche Liebe gestanden hatte. Auf der anderen Seite wusste Jim, dass es keine Freundschaft wert war, sich selbst um hundertachtzig Grad zu drehen und jemand zu werden, der man eigentlich nicht sein wollte. Er hätte sich niemals auf Bones eingelassen, hätte er nicht insgeheim selbst schon länger mehr für ihn empfunden. Er hatte es damals nur nicht gesehen, nicht als diese Art Zuneigung wahrgenommen. Schließlich hatte er nie zuvor einen Freund wie Bones gehabt, da war es ihm schwer gefallen, platonische Liebe von romantischer zu unterscheiden. Er war davon ausgegangen, es beim ersten Kuss zu spüren. Zu fühlen, ob es richtig oder falsch für ihn war. Bones zu küssen, hatte sich richtig angefühlt.

„Ab wann hast du gewusst, dass du Aurelan liebst?“, fragte Jim entgegen.

George machte sich in Verwunderung über diese Frage gerade. „Vom ersten Moment an. Es mag kitschig klingen, aber als ich meine erste Therapiesitzung bei ihr hatte, verliebte ich mich in sie.“

„Du hast dich auf deine Therapeutin eingelassen?“ Jim lachte leise auf. „Meine Güte …“

„Du schläfst mit deinem Arzt. Was soll’s“, feixte George und boxte Jim sanft gegen den Arm. „Ich hab fast sechs Monate daran gearbeitet, dass sie mit mir ausging. Sie gab mich als Patient auf.“

„In erster Linie ist Bones mein bester Freund. Aber ich gebe zu, dass er Arzt ist, hat mich durchaus angemacht. Er weiß mit seinen Händen umzugehen.“ Jim lächelte müde. „Aber das war bevor …“

„Ich bin sicher, dass er Verständnis hat, wenn du eine Weile brauchst. Er macht einen sehr soliden Eindruck auf mich. Wirkt sehr loyal.“

„Das ist er“, bestätigte Jim. Doch da flüsterte wieder die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn fragte, wie er sich immer wieder von Bones hatte nehmen lassen können, wenn doch in seinem Unterbewusstsein schon immer diese Erinnerungen geschlummert hatten. Hätten sie nicht bei ihrem ersten Mal hervorbrechen müssen? Warum erst jetzt? Und warum, fragte sich Jim, gefiel es ihm so sehr, wenn Bones ihn penetrierte? Anders herum, fand Jim, wäre es für ihn nachvollziehbarer. Er wäre derjenige, der die Kontrolle hatte. Stattdessen gab er seine Kontrolle auf, gab sich Bones hin. Allein diese Tatsache erschreckte Jim inzwischen. Woher kam dieses Bedürfnis? War es nicht abartig, sich jemandem zu unterwerfen, nach allem, was er als Kind erlebt hatte?

Bones hatte ihn jedoch nie unterworfen. Hatte ihm niemals wehgetan. Hatte ihm gezeigt, worin der Unterschied lag, mit jemandem zu schlafen, den man liebt, anstatt einfach gefühllosen, triebgesteuerten Sex zu haben. Bones war stets zärtlich, fürsorglich, gebend und selbstlos.

„Ich zucke seit ich wieder aufgewacht bin zusammen, wenn er mich berührt, Sam. Wenn er nicht mein Freund oder Arzt, sondern mein Liebhaber ist“, gestand Jim. „Denkst du, das geht vorbei?“ Die kleine Stimme in Jims Kopf fragte ihn, weshalb um alles in der Welt er sich Sam gegenüber so offen gab? Sie hatten sich seit ihrer Kindheit nicht mehr gesehen. Der Mann ihm gegenüber war praktisch ein Fremder und irgendwie auch wieder nicht.

Jim sah in Sams Augen und fühlte sich wieder genauso jung wie damals. Als hätte sich nichts zwischen ihnen verändert. Er hatte stets zu seinem großen Bruder aufgesehen, ihn verehrt, ihm vertraut. Auch nach all den Jahren waren diese Gefühle immer noch da. War das, was man gemeinhin als Familienbande bezeichnete?

„Ich weiß es nicht, Jimmy“, schüttelte George ehrlich den Kopf und wuschelte Jim mit der Hand, die auf der Sofalehne gelegen war, spielerisch durch das Haar. „Ich hoffe es. Für euch beide. Er ist ein guter Kerl.“ Jim nickte, lehnte sich wieder entspannt in die Kissen zurück und schloss abermals die Augen. „Ihr müsst unbedingt zum Abendessen bleiben.“

„Okay“, erwiderte Jim, dankbar für die Einladung. Momentan wollte er ohnehin nicht zurück auf die Enterprise. Am liebsten würde er sich für Tage, gar Wochen auf Deneva verkriechen, bis Gras über die ganze Sache gewachsen war.

~*~

„Du bist ein recht brauchbarer Hilfsgärtner“, lobte Aurelan und sah dabei zu, wie Leonard Möhren aus dem Boden zog.

Er lachte leise. „Ich war schon immer naturverbunden, aber als Gärtner habe ich mich nie gesehen.“ Leonard schüttelte die Erde von der frisch gezupften Möhre und legte sie zu den anderen in den flachen Korb.

„Wie ist er aufgewacht?“, sprach Aurelan schließlich das an, was ihr auf der Zunge lag, seit Leonard mit Jim auf ihrer Türschwelle aufgetaucht war.

Leonard wischte sich die erdigen Hände an seiner Uniformhose ab und sah sie an. Nach einem kurzen Moment, erzählte er ihr ausführlich, was sich am Morgen zugetragen hatte. Sie hörte ihm schweigend zu, nickte nur hin und wieder oder schüttelte in stiller Fassungslosigkeit den Kopf.

„Ich verliere ihn“, flüsterte Leonard abschließend, mit bebender Stimme.

Aurelan konnte ihm ansehen, dass er mit seinen Gefühlen rang. Sie lehnte sich über das Beet zu ihm hinüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gib ihm Zeit, Leonard. Er braucht dich jetzt in erster Linie als Freund und als Arzt.“

Sie hatte Recht, Leonard wusste es. Dennoch kam er nicht gegen das brennende Gefühl in seiner Brust an. Die schmutzigen Hände auf seinen Hosenbeinen reibend, rang er um Fassung. „Er will Frank nicht anzeigen“, sagte er nach einer kleinen Weile. Aurelan setzte sich zurück auf ihre Fersen, die eigenen Hände im Schoß gefaltet. „Ich hatte in der Nacht ein ähnliches Gespräch mit George. Er ist allerdings inzwischen bereit für eine Anzeige.“

„Jim ist aus der Haut gefahren, als ich ihn wissen ließ, dass ich es für einen Fehler hielte, wenn er Frank dafür nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde.“ Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. „Es war zu früh, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Ich hab ihn regelrecht damit überfallen.“

„Sicher nicht absichtlich. Du hast bisher nie mit einem derart traumatisierten Menschen zu tun gehabt. Woher hättest du wissen sollen, dass er so reagieren würde?“

Leonard hob den Blick gen Himmel, ließ die Sonne seine Haut erwärmen und suchte schließlich wieder Augenkontakt zu Aurelan. „Der gesunde Menschenverstand hätte ausreichen sollen.“

„Wir alle machen mal Fehler, Leonard. Mach dir deshalb nicht zu viele Vorwürfe.“ Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „Angehörige neigen dazu, zu schnell vorzupreschen. Sie wollen am liebsten alles innerhalb vierundzwanzig Stunden abhaken und hinter sich lassen. Weitermachen, als wäre nichts geschehen.“

„Das ist unmöglich“, raunte Leonard.

Aurelan schenkte ihm ein geduldiges Lächeln. „Darin sind wir uns einig.“ Sie erhob sich daraufhin, holte noch ein paar Zwiebeln und ein paar Kräuter und bat Leonard schließlich, ihr in der Küche zur Hand zu gehen.

Das unbestimmte Gefühl, das Leonard seit einiger Zeit begleitete, ließ jedoch auch nach dem Gespräch mit Aurelan nicht von ihm ab. Er bemühte sich bereits, von sich aus keinen Körperkontakt zu Jim herzustellen, doch das schien nicht auszureichen. Jim hatte überdies Schwierigkeiten, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Die Stimmung beim Abendessen war entsprechend angespannt, auch wenn keiner von ihnen es zugeben wollte.

„Sehen wir uns morgen?“, fragte George hoffnungsvoll, die eine Hand an der offenen Tür, die andere an der Hüfte seiner Frau, die sich an ihn schmiegte.

Leonard trat als erster in die Nacht hinaus. Er hatte sich bereits von George und Aurelan verabschiedet. Die Kinder schliefen schon seit über eine Stunde. Es war später geworden, als Leonard erwartet hatte. Jim konnte sich kaum von seinem Bruder losreißen, was ihn jedoch nach all den Jahren kaum verwunderte. Sie hatten wirklich viel nachzuholen, auch wenn sie das allgegenwärtige Thema den restlichen Abend über nicht wieder angesprochen hatten.

„Wir können noch ein paar Tage im Orbit bleiben“, erwiderte Jim nickend. „Ich weiß nicht, für wie lange, aber …“

„Ich hab Wochenende“, ließ George seinen kleinen Bruder wissen, „als komm einfach, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast. Ich könnte dich ein wenig auf Deneva herumführen.“

„Hört sich gut an“, stimmte Jim zu, drehte sich kurz in Bones‘ Richtung um, der geduldig wartete, und drückte schließlich zuerst Aurelan zum Abschied, dann Sam. „Also, bis morgen.“

Jim trat neben Bones und holte seinen Kommunikator hervor. „Kirk an Enterprise“, sagte er und winkte Sam und Aurelan zu. „Zwei zum beamen.“

~*~

Zurück an Bord blieb Jim einen Moment länger auf der Plattform stehen, als Leonard. Dieser drehte sich neben der Konsole nach ihm um, als er am Eingang bemerkte, dass Jim ihm nicht gleich folgte.

Keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Der Transporterchief gab sich beschäftigt und vermied bewusst, die beiden Offiziere anzusehen.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden trat Jim von der Plattform herab, sah Leonard flüchtig an und ging dann voraus in ihr gemeinsames Quartier.

„Dein Bruder und seine Frau sind sehr nett“, versuchte Leonard es mit einem zwanglosen Gespräch.

Jim neben ihm lächelte bei dem Gedanken an beide. „Ja, das sind sie.“

Den Rest des Weges setzten sie schweigend fort. Im Quartier ging Jim ohne Umschweife ins Badezimmer und machte sich bettfertig. Leonard folgte seinem Beispiel schweigend, bemüht die dicke Kluft zwischen ihnen zu ignorieren. Er wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

Lediglich in Pyjamahosen bekleidet, Jim lag bereits im Bett, stand Leonard vor selbigem und sah ihn unsicher an. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich auf dem Sofa schlafe?“

Jim dachte einige gedehnte Augenblicke über den Vorschlag nach.

„Ich sehe doch, dass du dich unwohl fühlst. Und mir gefällt nicht, wie du mich ansiehst oder nicht ansiehst. Du weißt, was ich meine.“

Jim kaute unentschlossen auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Du musst es nur sagen, Jim“, fuhr Leonard fort. Seine gefasste Stimme täuschte gekonnt über den inneren Tumult hinweg, der sein Herz rasen ließ.

Jim brachte es nicht über sich Bones darum zu bitten, auch wenn es genau dem entsprach, was er sich derzeit wünschte. _„Nur für eine Nacht“_ , wollte er Bones sagen. _„Sei mir nicht böse.“_

Leonard stand noch einen Moment vor dem Bett, dann schnappte er sich ein Kissen. „Ich bin im Wohnzimmer, falls du mich brauchen solltest.“ Dass Jim nichts zu ihm gesagt und ihm kaum in die Augen hatte sehen können, war Antwort genug für Leonard gewesen.

 _„Lass ihm Zeit“_ , sagte seine innere Stimme. Hinter ihm löschte Jim wortlos das Licht im Schlafzimmer.

 _„Es tut mir leid!“_ , rief Jim ihm in Gedanken hinterher. _„Liebe mich, wenn ich es am wenigsten verdient habe, Bones, denn dann brauche ich es am meisten.“_ Niemand sah die Tränen, die Jim in dieser Nacht in sein Kissen vergoss.


	16. Dicke Luft

Der Morgen, fand Jim, fühlte sich noch merkwürdiger an als der Abend zuvor. Ganz automatisch suchte er Bones, noch halb schlafend, im Bett neben sich, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er es vorgezogen hatte, allein zu schlafen.

„‘Tschuldige“, hörte er Bones‘ Stimme und zog abrupt seine Hand wieder zurück auf die eigene Bettseite.

Jim öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und sah sich im Halbdunkel des Schafzimmers um. Bones kramte im Schrank, zog schließlich eine frische Uniform heraus und fing an sich in aller Eile anzukleiden.

„Ich stelle dich gerne noch ein paar Tage frei, damit du dich erholen kannst“, schlug er vor. „Ich hab verschlafen. Meine Schicht hat vor fünfzehn Minuten angefangen.“ Leonard sah Jim nicht an, während er mit ihm sprach. Er konnte es nach dieser Nacht nicht. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was er womöglich in den Augen seines Liebsten sehen würde.

„Ich werde Sams Angebot annehmen und nachher zu ihnen gehen“, erwiderte Jim, mit vom Schlaf rauer Stimme, und setzte sich im Bett auf. Er sah Bones dabei zu, wie dieser sich den blauen Pulli überzog und schließlich in seine Stiefel schlüpfte.

„Klar, tu das“, erwiderte Leonard gehetzt. Er hatte gestern schon das Gefühl gehabt, dass es für Jim sicher angenehmer wäre, wenn er beim nächsten Besuch allein ginge. „Sollte irgendwas sein, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest.“

Jim nickte, obwohl Bones ihn immer noch nicht ansah. Dieser war schon halb zur Tür raus, als Jim nach ihm rief. „Bones!“

Dieser drehte sich im Türrahmen nochmals zu Jim um und zwang sich, ihm doch in die Augen zu sehen. Für einige lange Sekunden hielt er Jims Blick fest, in dem er ihr selten so viel Kummer gefunden hatte, wie in diesem Moment. Nachdem Jim jedoch keine Anstalten machte, noch etwas zu sagen, schüttelte er kaum sichtbar den Kopf. Leonard hatte keine Zeit für sowas. Er war auch so schon viel zu spät dran. „Bis später.“ Damit ließ er Jim zurück und flüchtete regelrecht hinaus auf den Korridor und zum nächsten Turbolift.

Jim starrte auf die Stelle, an der Bones eben noch gestanden hatte. Er wünschte sich, es wäre leichter – für sie beide. Er fühlte sich furchtbar, Bones so zu sehen. Wusste Jim doch, dass er dem einen Menschen, der ihm am wichtigsten von allen war, nichts als Kummer bereitete. Und dass Bones litt, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

~*~

„Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät komme“, entschuldigte sich Leonard, kaum dass sich die Doppeltür der Krankenstation zischend hinter ihm schloss und M’Benga, gefolgt von den Schwestern Tanaka und Chapel, in seine Richtung kamen.

„Keine Sorge“, ließ Christine ihn wissen, „wir haben eben die Übergabe gemacht. Ich kläre Sie gleich auf.“

Leonard nickte grimmig. Er war sauer auf sich selbst, weil er den zweiten Tag infolge verspätet seinen Dienst antrat. Das war sonst gar nicht seine Art. Für gewöhnlich war er meist einige Minuten vor Schichtbeginn an seinem Arbeitsplatz und arbeitete deutlich über seine Schichten hinaus.

M’Benga nahm ihn beiseite und ging ein paar Schritte, damit er unter vier Augen mit Leonard sprechen konnte. „Solange wir hier im Orbit um Deneva sind, könnten Sie sich doch ein paar Tage freinehmen, Leonard. Sie könnten eine kleine Pause brauchen.“

„Ich will keine Pause“, schüttelte Leonard bestimmt den Kopf. „Es geht mir bestens. Ich hab nur gestern den verdammten Weckruf vergessen zu stellen und bin etwas spät eingeschlafen.“

„Wie geht es dem Captain?“, fragte M’Benga, der die Rechtfertigung nach einem kurzen Moment zu akzeptieren schien.

Leonards Stirn legte sich in dünne Falten. „Den Umständen entsprechend. Seine Werte waren einigermaßen normal, daher hielt ich es nicht für nötig, ihn weiterhin auf der Station zu behalten. In Anbetracht der Situation fühlt er sich in der Abgeschiedenheit des Quartiers deutlich wohler.“ _Zumindest, solange ich ihn nicht anfasse oder gar ansehe_ , fügte Leonard in Gedanken hinzu. „Er hat vor, später seinen Bruder auf Deneva zu besuchen.“

Der dunkelhäutige Arzt nickte. „Und wie geht es Ihnen, Leonard? Das waren schließlich auch harte Tage für Sie.“

„Ich komme klar.“ Wenn das nicht die größte Lüge überhaupt war, dachte Leonard grimmig. Dennoch setzte er ein Lächeln auf, von dem er nur hoffen konnte, dass es für M’Benga glaubwürdig genug war. „Keine Sorge. Machen Sie Feierabend. Christine und ich haben die Station im Griff.“

„Daran zweifle ich auch nicht“, meinte M’Benga und erwiderte das Lächeln.

Dreißig Minuten später saß Leonard zurückgezogen in seinem Büro und verfasste Jims Befund. Er merkte nicht, dass Christine eine Weile vor dem Schreibtisch stand, bis sie demonstrativ ein Tablett darauf abstellte und in seine Richtung schob.

„Was ist das?“, fragte er und sah zu ihr auf.

„Frühstück, Doktor.“ Sie hob den Frischhaltedeckel an, unter dem mehrere belegte Sandwiches hervorkamen. Neben den Broten stand eine große dampfende Tasse Kaffee.

„Danke, aber ich bin nicht sehr hungrig.“ Leonard nahm wieder den Befund zur Hand.

„Ich konnte Ihren Magen bis draußen knurren hören, also erzählen Sie mir nichts.“ Christine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn streng an.

Leonard brummte seinen Protest, nahm sich dennoch eines der Brote und biss herzhaft hinein. „Danke“, raunte er kauend, woraufhin sie nur lächelte.

„Wie war das Wiedersehen mit seinem Bruder?“, wollte Christine schließlich wissen und setzte sich auf die Kante des Schreibtisches. Momentan war nichts zu tun, die Krankenstation zur Abwechslung mal wieder leer.

Es dauerte beinahe mehrere Minuten, bis Leonard sich schließlich aufraffte ihr von dem Besuch erzählte. Und auch davon, dass er ein ganz ungutes Gefühl hatte, seit er sich indirekt wegen Frank mit Jim gestritten hatte.

„Es wäre sicher besser“, begann Christine nach seiner Erzählung und Leonard glaubte etwas Unsicherheit in ihren Augen zu sehen, da sie sicher fürchtete ihre Grenzen zu überschreiten, dennoch hielt sie nicht mit ihrer Meinung hinterm Berg, „wenn Sie den Captain selbst entscheiden ließen. Er muss sich schließlich vor Gericht äußern und all diese Erinnerungen dadurch erneut durchleben. Sagen Sie ihm, dass Sie einen Fehler gemacht und ihn unter Druck gesetzt haben und dass es Ihnen Leid tut. Der Captain braucht Sie jetzt uneingeschränkt auf seiner Seite und das wissen Sie genau, Leonard.“

Dass Christine ihn mit dem Vornamen ansprach, wies ihn nachdrücklich daraufhin, dass sie ihm den Rat als Freundin und nicht als seine Oberschwester gab. Inzwischen war sich Leonard seines Fehlverhaltens Jim gegenüber mehr als bewusst. Nicht nur, weil Christine ihn unverblümt darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, sondern vor allem wegen Jims abweisendem Verhalten. Er nickte grimmig, woraufhin Christine ihm freundschaftlich die Hand tätschelte, ehe sie von seinem Schreibtisch rutschte und zurück an die Arbeit ging.

~*~

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Pike, der Leonard aus dem Monitor in seinem Büro entgegen blickte.

Leonard hörte von sämtlichen Leuten schon den gesamten Tag dieselbe Frage. Allmählich wurde er es leid, immer wieder dieselben Antworten zu geben und die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden wie in einer Endlosschleife in seinem Kopf durchzuspielen. Dennoch bemühte er sich, nicht ausgerechnet bei Pike die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Die Polizei von Riverside steht auf Abruf bereit“, meinte Pike unnötigerweise, als hätte Leonard es inzwischen vergessen.

Dieser nickte und wurde wieder an den Grund erinnert, weshalb Jim ihm derzeit böse war. „Ich bin sicher, dass Jim sich bei Ihnen melden wird, wenn er Anzeige erstatten möchte. Zurzeit steht er dieser Option nicht allzu offen gegenüber, Sir. Er fürchtet, dass die Öffentlichkeit davon erfährt.“

„Das lässt sich mit Sicherheit irgendwie diskret abwickeln“, erwiderte Pike und faltete auf seinem Schreibtisch die Hände ineinander. „Haben Sie inzwischen nochmals von Winona Kirk gehört?“

„Nein“, schüttelte Leonard den Kopf. „Ich erkundige mich gleich, nach unserem Gespräch, wie es ihr inzwischen geht.“

„Ja, bitte. Lassen Sie Jim bitte wissen, dass er mich jederzeit anrufen kann. Die Uhrzeit spielt keine Rolle.“

„Das wird er sicher zu schätzen wissen“, nickte Leonard. „Danke, Sir.“

~*~

Nach dem Gespräch mit Jims Mutter, die darauf bestand, selbst mit ihrem Sohn zu sprechen, sobald er verfügbar war, zwang Christine Leonard, mehr oder weniger Mittagspause zu machen. Und so fand er sich schließlich in der Mannschaftsmesse wieder, wo sämtliche Augenpaare viel zu offensichtlich versuchten ihn _nicht_ anzusehen.

Als Spock und Uhura ebenfalls zu Mittag in die Messe kamen und sich zu Leonard an den Tisch setzten, fühlte dieser sich unglaublich erleichtert. Beide Offiziere wirkten wie Schutzschilde und gaben ihm das Gefühl, endlich nicht mehr aus zig Richtungen beobachtet zu werden. Wann immer er den Kopf von seiner Mahlzeit gehoben hatte, war irgendein Augenpaar viel zu abrupt von ihm abgezogen und sonst wohin gerichtet worden.

Es war nicht so, als wüssten die übrigen Crewmitglieder irgendwas. Sie wussten nur, dass der Captain einige Tage isoliert auf der Krankenstation gewesen war, weiter nichts. Natürlich kursierten inzwischen die wildesten Gerüchte, aber im Grunde waren sie allesamt harmlos und nicht mal im Ansatz nahe an der Wahrheit.

„Wir sollten uns heute alle vier zusammen zum Essen treffen“, schlug Uhura vor. „Ich bin so froh, dass es ihm wieder einigermaßen gut geht.“

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob er am Abend wieder an Bord sein wird“, gestand Leonard.

„Hat der Captain nicht gesagt, bis wann er zurückkommt?“ Spock sah Leonard mit erhobener Braue an.

„Nein.“ Jim war ohnehin sehr wortkarg gewesen, überlegte Leonard. „Und ich möchte ihn deshalb nicht anrufen. Er soll nicht das Gefühl haben, ich würde ihn überwachen. Er ist ein erwachsener Mann.“

In Spocks und auch Uhuras Gesicht konnte Leonard einen stillen Widerspruch zu seiner letzten Aussage erkennen. In Spocks Augen blitzte es kurz auf, während an Uhuras Mundwinkeln ein schlecht unterdrücktes Lächeln zupfte. Keiner von beiden sagte jedoch etwas.

„Wer“, begann Leonard und schob gedankenverloren sein Gemüse auf dem Teller umher, „weiß eigentlich alles Bescheid?“ Seine Stimme war leise gewesen, so dass nur Spock und Uhura ihn hören konnten.

Spocks Hautfarbe schimmerte ein wenig olivfarbener als sonst, was Leonard als Äquivalent des Rotwerdens zu interpretieren gelernt hatte. Selbstverständlich würde Spock das abstreiten, da ihm Gefühle wie Scham angeblich unbekannt waren, aber Leonard wusste es inzwischen besser.

„Nur ich“, gestand Nyota dann und legte entschuldigend ihre Hand auf Spocks. „Ich hab solange nachgebohrt, bis er mich eingeweiht hat.“

„Was ist mit Scotty?“, wollte Leonard wissen und versuchte, nicht böse auf Spock zu sein. Er selbst war froh, dass er während Jims Koma ein wenig Trost in den Gesprächen mit Christine gefunden hatte. Derartiges Wissen mit sich herumzuschleppen und nicht darüber reden zu können, musste auch für einen Halbvulkanier schwer sein.

„Er weiß nichts“, antwortete diesmal Spock. Von dem Abend, den Scotty und Nyota sich gemeinsam betrunken und spekuliert hatten, erwähnte Spock lieber nichts. Er fand, das war eine Sache, die den Doktor nichts anging. „Er hat nichts als unbestätigte Vermutungen.“

Dass die Informationen noch im engsten Kreis gebunden waren, beruhigte Leonard etwas. Trotzdem wussten mehr als genug Leute Bescheid. „Bitte“, begann er daher flüsternd, „versuchen Sie, Jim ganz normal zu behandeln. Ich fürchte, er wagt es derzeit nicht seinen Dienst wieder anzutreten, wenn … nicht alles wie gehabt bleibt.“

„Versprochen“, nicke Uhura entschlossen. „Ich werde mir nichts anmerken lassen.“

„Es wäre unlogisch den Captain künftig anders zu behandeln, Doktor“, fügte Spock auf seine allzu vulkanische, pseudoneutrale Art hinzu, auch wenn alle drei wussten, dass das nichts mit Logik zu tun hatte.

„Danke.“ Leonard vertraute auf das Wort der beiden und sah auf seinen halbvollen Teller. Großen Hunger hatte er nicht gehabt. Er legte das Besteck in den Teller und stand auf. „Ich muss dann mal wieder. Nicht, dass mir Schwester Chapel noch einen Höhenflug bekommt und glaubt, die Krankenstation gehöre ihr allein.“

Während Spock lediglich die linke Braue hob, schmunzelte Uhura über den milden Scherz. „Bis später, Leonard.“ Uhura sah Leonard noch nach, als dieser sein Tablett aufräumte und dann die Mannschaftsmesse verließ. „Er sah irgendwie traurig aus“, sagte sie dann nachdenklich zu Spock.

Er folgte ihrem Blick, konnte ihre Aussage jedoch nicht unbedingt bestätigen, sagte daher nichts und begann stattdessen, seinen Salat zu essen.

~*~

Der Vormittag bei seinem Bruder, fand Jim, war wie im Flug vergangen. Unter anderem vor allem deshalb, weil er eine recht hitzige Diskussion mit Sam gehabt hatte bezüglich der Anzeige. Letzten Endes war es Sam jedoch gelungen, ihn zu überzeugen, dass Frank vor Gericht gehörte. Sein Bruder hatte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt und ihn fest angesehen, ihm versprochen, dass er dabei sein würde. Dass sie es diesmal gemeinsam durchstehen würden und nicht jeder für sich. Dieses Versprechen hatte Jim letztlich überzeugt.

Am Nachmittag tranken sie Kaffee und aßen Kuchen. Jim konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eigenen selbstgebackenen Kuchen gegessen hatte und leckte sich den Zuckerguss genüsslich von den Fingern, als er das dritte Stück verputzt hatte. 

„Du hast dich kaum verändert“, grinste George und goss Jim Kaffee nach.

„Das ist der beste Zitronenkuchen, den ich je gegessen hab“, lobte er Aurelan und strahlte sie mit seinem schönsten Lächeln an. „Ich wünschte, ich müsste hier nicht wieder weg.“

„Dann bleib doch eine Weile. Du bist uns mehr als willkommen“, erwiderte George. „Nicht wahr, Schatz?“

Aurelan nickte. „Selbstverständlich.“

Jims Lächeln verblasste im Verlauf einiger langer Sekunden. „Momentan kann ich nicht bleiben, aber ich komme wieder. Vielleicht könnte ich meinen nächsten längeren Urlaub hier machen. Etwas mehr Zeit mit meinen Neffen verbringen.“

„Oh bitte nicht“, feixte George, „du bringst ihnen doch nur Unsinn bei.“

„So wie du mir“, zwinkerte Jim, ehe er wieder ernster wurde. „Die Enterprise muss den ursprünglichen Kurs wieder aufnehmen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Starfleet Command denkt, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich ein paar Tage im Koma lag. Ich darf nicht riskieren, mein Kommando zu verlieren.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich so schnell vom Dienst befreien würden“, meinte Aurelan und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

Jim zuckte ein wenig die Schultern. „Es gibt Leute, die mich für zu jung halten und mich lieber wieder zurück an der Academy sehen würden. Ich muss denen noch beweisen, dass ihr ursprüngliches Vertrauen in mich gerechtfertigt war. Das heißt, nicht nachlassen und stark bleiben. Ich kann mir nicht nachsagen lassen, dass ich psychisch zu instabil bin. Versteht ihr?“

Beide nickten, tauschten einen kurzen Blick und sahen dann wieder Jim an. „Aber wir bleiben in Kontakt“, sagte George dann und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein gewisses Maß an Sorge, es würde nicht so sein, in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Auf jeden Fall“, versprach Jim und legte sich eine Hand aufs Herz. „Wobei ich vielleicht öfter mit deiner Frau spreche, als mit dir. Sie ist klüger und schöner als du.“ Er zwinkerte seiner Schwägerin zu.

George lachte auf und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Aurelans Wangen färbten sich rosa. „Ich bin für dich da, wenn du reden willst.“ Sie hatte Jim am Vormittag angeboten, inoffiziell als Therapeutin für ihn da zu sein. Niemand musste davon erfahren, wenn er es nicht wollte.

Jim hatte ihr Angebot mehr als dankbar angenommen. Immerhin war es ihr auch gelungen Sam zu helfen, so dass er inzwischen ein ganz normales Leben führen konnte. Ein normales Leben, von dem Jim schon seit jeher träumte. Sam hatte wirklich alles. Gute Arbeit, eine schöne und dazu kluge Frau, freche kleine Kinder und ein augenscheinlich perfektes Zuhause. Wenn Sam es geschafft hatte, mit der Vergangenheit klarzukommen, hoffte Jim, dass es ihm ebenfalls gelingen würde.

„Du gehst doch aber noch nicht gleich, oder?“, fragte George ein wenig besorgt. „Ich hab den Jungs versprochen, dass du auf jeden Fall zum Abendessen da sein würdest.“

Seine Neffen waren an diesem Tag zum Geburtstag eines Nachbarjungen eingeladen worden und hatten zunächst nicht hingehen wollen, weil sie mehr über die Abenteuer ihres Onkels hatten erfahren wollen. George hatte alle Mühe gehabt, die Jungen dazu zu bringen, dennoch auf die Feier zu gehen.

„Ich bleibe gern“, erwiderte Jim und lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück. Ein paar weitere Stunden das Gefühl zu genießen, endlich wieder eine Familie zu haben, konnte ihm wohl niemand verübeln.

Außerdem war Jim froh, wenn er noch nicht gleich zurück auf die Enterprise musste. Er wollte sich jetzt weder Bones, noch Spock oder gar Pike stellen. Er wollte diesen einen Tag noch genießen, ohne sich Sorgen um das Morgen zu machen. Hier und heute war er einfach nur Jim, der kleine Bruder, der Schwager, der Onkel. Für einen Tag wollte er mal nicht der Captain sein.


	17. Auszeit

Der Abschied von George, Aurelan und den Kindern war Jim schwerer gefallen, als erwartet. Die Zeit mit ihnen war eindeutig zu kurz gewesen. Aber Jim wusste auch, dass, wäre er länger geblieben – besonders in dieser emotionalen Zeit – es ihm noch viel schwerer gefallen wäre, loszulassen.

Es war kein Abschied für immer, hatte Sam ihm versprochen. Diesmal war es kein Abschied wie damals gewesen. Sie würden in Kontakt bleiben, sich schreiben und gegenseitig besuchen. Sam würde zur Gerichtsverhandlung auf die Erde kommen und sie würden gemeinsam stark sein.

Mit diesem Wissen hatte Jim den ursprünglichen Kurs wieder aufnehmen lassen. Die Enterprise hatte den Orbit vor kaum fünf Minuten verlassen, als Jim zögernd vor seinem Quartier stand. Er hob die Hand, um seinen Zugangscode einzugeben, verharrte dann jedoch über dem Bedienfeld.

Es schien so lächerlich, dass er sich davor fürchtete allein mit Bones zu sein. Er schalt sich innerlich einen Trottel und startete einen erneuten Versuch, der genauso vergebens war. Seine Hände zitterten, gleichzeitig wurde ihm auf einmal heiß und kalt. „Scheiße“, fluchte er leise.

„Guten Abend, Jim!“, hörte er dann Scottys unverkennbare Stimme und zuckte zusammen.

Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und nickte dem Mann zu. „‘Nabend, Scotty.“ Zu Jims Erleichterung war Keenser nicht bei ihm.

„Wie geht’s? Wieder alles okay? Wir haben uns wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht, aber Leonard hat einfach nicht damit rausrücken wollen, was los war.“

„Nicht?“, fragte Jim verwundert und zugleich endlos erleichtert.

„Na“, schüttelte Scotty den Kopf, „kein Wort war rauszubekommen. Uhura und ich haben ewig spekuliert und ziemlich guten Scotch zusammen geleert. Eigentlich ist der für einen Abend mit dir und Leonard reserviert gewesen, aber …“

„Schon okay“, winkte Jim ab. Uhura wusste ebenfalls nichts? Das wurde ja immer besser, dachte Jim. „Es geht mir inzwischen wieder besser. Danke, der Nachfrage.“

„Darf ich fragen, was los war?“

Jim hätte wissen müssen, dass Scotty sich nicht einfach abwimmeln ließ. Also tat er, worin er gut war. Er log ungeniert und spielte dem Schotten ein peinliches Lachen vor, das vermutlich sogar Spock überzeugt hätte. Eigentlich jeden, außer Bones vermutlich. „Das war alles so ein blödes Missverständnis. Ich hatte Nachricht bekommen, meine Mutter sei gestorben.“ Scotts Augen wurden groß und besorgt. „Keine Bange, sie ist am Leben. Wie gesagt, ein Missverständnis. Aber das wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht und da hat mich diese Nachricht schlichtweg umgehauen. Schätze“, fügte Jim hinzu, „ich bin eben doch auch nur irgend so ein Muttersöhnchen.“

„Ach Jim“, sagte Scotty und klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter, „hängen wir nicht alle an unseren Müttern? Nichts wofür man sich schämen müsste. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du wieder voll da bist.“

„Danke, Scotty“, erwiderte Jim und ließ ein Lächeln aufblitzen.

„Grüß‘ Leonard von mir. Nacht, Jim.“

„Nacht, Scotty“, winkte Jim, gab diesmal ohne nachzudenken seinen Zugangscode ein und war froh, als er den öffentlichen Korridor hinter sich lassen konnte, ehe noch jemand auf die Idee kam, ihn anzusprechen.

Das Quartier war, sehr zu seiner Überraschung, nur schwach beleuchtet. Leonard saß, die Füße auf dem Couchtisch, auf dem Sofa. In der Hand hielt er ein bauchiges Whiskey-Glas und trank es in einem Zug aus. „Wir sind wieder auf Warp“, sagte er zu Jim, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass dieser dafür verantwortlich war. Spock würde nicht einfach den Orbit verlassen, wenn Jim nicht Bescheid wüsste und es abgesegnet hätte. „Ich schätze das bedeutet, du hast alles mit George geklärt.“

Jim räusperte sich und ging hinüber zu Bones, wo er sich auf den Tisch, unmittelbar neben dessen Füße, setzte, so dass er ihn direkt ansehen konnte. „Ja, ich habe alles geklärt.“ Er nahm Bones das Glas ab, füllte es mit dem Whiskey, der auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa stand, nach und trank selbst einen großen Schluck. „Wie viel hast du getrunken?“

„Nicht genug“, raunte Bones, zog die Füße zurück und setzte sich gerade hin.

„Nicht genug?“, wiederholte Jim und trank das Glas diesmal aus, ehe er es beiseite stellte, ohne Bones dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. „Nicht genug wofür?“

„Für das Gespräch, das jetzt kommt.“ Er konnte immer noch nicht sagen, was es war, aber er spürte ganz deutlich, dass etwas zwischen ihnen stand.

Jims Schweigen half nicht gerade weiter.

Nach einem viel zu langen Moment, indem sie einander nur ansahen und Leonard dem Bedürfnis widerstehen musste, Jim in die Arme zu ziehen und ihm zu sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte, brach er das Schweigen. „Ich habe dich unter Druck gesetzt und das tut mir leid. Das war ein Fehler.“

„Sam und ich werden gegen Frank aussagen“, unterbrach Jim ihn.

Leonard schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Jims unsicheres Lächeln, das seinen Worten auf dem Fuße folgte, zeigte ihm jedoch deutlich, wie sehr er sich vor diesem Schritt fürchtete. „Ich werde für dich da sein, Jim. Ich bin ein indirekter Zeuge. Und wenn ihr meine Aussage braucht, werde ich sie machen.“

„Darauf wird es vermutlich hinauslaufen“, stimmte Jim zu.

Erneut breitete sich drückende Stille im Quartier aus. Leonard hasste jeden Moment davon. „Jim“, sagte er dann leise, „ich habe versucht deinen Zustand geheim zu halten, so gut es ging. Pike und deiner Mutter musste ich es erzählen. Spock hat es, ebenso wie Christine und M’Benga, erfahren als ich …“ Leonard hielt inne. Als er sich hatte übergeben müssen und selbst dermaßen geschockt gewesen war, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Erneut hörte er das Weinen des Jungen, wie ein endloses Echo in seinem Verstand. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, es war unverzeihlich …“

„Schon gut“, winkte Jim ab und seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass du Scotty und Uhura nichts gesagt hast. Du hast den Kreis so klein gehalten, wie es ging.“

„Dann bist du mir nicht mehr böse?“, fragte Leonard hoffnungsvoll.

Jim presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, bin ich nicht mehr.“ Nach einem kurzen Moment schluckte er sichtbar, räusperte sich und senkte den Blick auf die Hände in seinem Schoß.

„Aber?“, fragte Leonard vorsichtig und rutschte auf dem Sofa soweit vor, dass er Jims Hände in seine eigenen nehmen konnte. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, konnten sie aus der Welt schaffen, was immer Jim jetzt noch auf dem Herzen hatte.

Während er um seine Courage kämpfte, nahm Jims Herzschlag konstant zu. Schließlich fand er den Mut und sah wieder in die ihm so vertrauten haselnussfarbenen Augen. Und da war so viel Liebe und Fürsorge in Bones‘ Blick, dass es Jim innerlich zerriss. Plötzlich schüttelte er heftig den Kopf, stand auf und trat einige Schritte zurück, um Abstand zu gewinnen. „Ich kann nicht.“

„Was kannst du nicht?“, erkundigte sich Leonard ängstlich. Jeder Faser in seinem Körper schrie ihm die Antwort entgegen, die er nicht hören wollte und die Jim nicht aussprechen konnte.

Das hatte Bones einfach nicht verdient. Jim schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf, wandte sich ab und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. Er brauchte Zeit für sich. Allein. Um sich über alles klar zu werden. Ganz besonders, um sich über seine Beziehung zu Bones klar zu werden, über seine Gefühle für ihn. Womöglich war er ja gar nicht imstande, zu lieben. Nicht wie andere Menschen liebten. Und schon gar nicht, wie Bones es ganz zweifellos verdiente, geliebt zu werden.

Als Jim sich wieder zu ihm herumdrehte, rann ihm eine Träne übers Gesicht. „Du bist der wichtigste Mensch für mich, Bones.“ Jims Stimme klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren schwach und klein, jämmerlich. Er konnte Bones‘ ansehen, dass dieser zunächst etwas Vergleichbares erwidern wollte, ehe ihm dann die Bedeutung der Worte tatsächlich bewusst wurde. Jim beobachtete, wie Bones‘ Adamsapfel auf und ab sprang, als er seine Worte herunterschluckte.

Einige endlose Sekunden sahen sie einander an, beide starr vor Angst. „Aber du liebst mich nicht“, sprach Leonard schließlich aus, was er die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte. Sein Puls und seine Atmung verdoppelten sich unweigerlich.

Jim konnte Bones deutlich ansehen, wie schwer dieser atmete und um Haltung kämpfte.

„Nicht wahr?“, hakte Leonard nach und wollte die Antwort eigentlich nicht hören.

„Doch, Bones, ich liebe dich.“ Jim meinte jedes Wort ernst. „Du bist mein bester Freund.“

Leonard faltete einen Moment die Hände vor dem Mund, ehe er sie wieder sinken ließ und aufstand, um ein paar Schritte auf Jim zuzugehen. „Was versuchst du mir dann zu sagen? Und ich will, dass du in dich gehst und mir ohne Beschönigung sagst, was dir durch den Kopf geht.“

Totenstille hing erneut für einige viel zu lange Sekunden wie ein Damokles-Schwert über ihnen, ehe Leonards bebende Stimme diese abermals durchbrach. „Jim?“

Jim schluckte schwer. Weitere Tränen lösten sich von seinen Wimpern und rannen seine Wangen hinab.

„Du liebst mich nicht, so wie ich dich liebe. Das ist es, was du mir eigentlich zu sagen versuchst. Dass du dir nicht mehr sicher bist, ob –“ Leonard unterbrach sich selbst, als er Jims vollkommen verängstigen Blick bemerkte.

Bones hatte ihn schon immer besser gekannt, als irgendjemand sonst. Bones vermochte es, anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks oder dem Klang seiner Stimme zu erkennen, wie Jim sich fühlte. Momentan fühlte Jim sich, wie jemand, der nicht in seiner eigenen Haut stecken wollte. Jemand, der dabei war, das Beste, das ihm je passiert war von sich zu stoßen, weil seine Unsicherheit ihn wieder einmal kontrollierte. Er verdiente Bones‘ Liebe nicht.

Es vergingen Minuten, in denen beide schweigend im Quartier standen und einander ansahen. Leonard versuchte schließlich, weitere Schritte auf Jim zuzumachen, die Kluft zwischen ihnen aufzulösen.

„Es tut mir leid“, meinte Jim und wich seinerseits weiter zurück.

Inzwischen schimmerten auch in Leonards Augen Tränen, doch er hielt sie zurück. „Das hast du gemeint, als du mich gebeten hast, dich auch zu lieben, wenn du es nicht verdient hast. Nicht wahr, Jim?“

Jim schluckte schwer. „Es ist nur eine Pause, Bones. Nicht für immer. Ich muss mir nur …“ Er konnte Bones nicht verlieren. Er durfte es einfach nicht. Aber er konnte auch nicht einfach so weitermachen. Nicht nachdem, was geschehen war.

Leonards weiche Züge verhärteten sich um einige Nuancen. „Eine Pause, Jim? Wir waren im Begriff uns das Jawort zu geben. Das mag dir nichts bedeuten, mir dafür umso mehr.“ Er ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust und löste sie wieder. Für einen weiteren Moment hielt er Jims Blick fest, sah die Tränen über seine Wangen rinnen, und ging dann an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer, um seine Sachen zu packen.

„Du musst nicht … gleich“, begann Jim zögerlich, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst als er Bones‘ gebrochenen Blick auffing, der sich flüchtig zu ihm herumdrehte.

„Das ist dein Quartier. Ich hab hier nichts mehr zu suchen.“

Ein Teil von Jim wollte Bones aufhalten und fest an sich drücken. Er liebte Bones, da bestand für ihn kein Zweifel. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es dieselbe allumfassende Liebe war, die Bones ihm entgegen brachte. „Wenn es …“ Jim hielt inne. Bones legte einen Stapel Bücher auf seine zusammengefaltete Wäsche und sah ihn an. „Ich weiß, das willst du vielleicht nicht hören. Aber, ich habe mich niemals … genötigt gefühlt, mit dir zu schlafen.“

Zornig wischte Leonard sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die sich nun doch gelöst hatten. „Du hast vollkommen Recht, Jim, das will ich nicht hören.“ Aus dem Badezimmer holte er diverse Utensilien und stopfte sich die kleinsten davon in die Hosentaschen, ehe ihm alles aus den Händen fallen konnte. Zielstrebig steuerte er auf die Tür des Quartiers zu, seine Habseligkeiten in einem hässlichen Knäul an die Brust gedrückt, als Jim sich ihm in den Weg stellte. „Was soll das?“, wollte Leonard wissen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du so gehst“, flüsterte Jim heißer und befeuchtete seine Lippen.

„Du hast dich gerade von mir getrennt, Jim“, raunte Bones, „Sei mir nicht böse, aber das Letzte was ich jetzt will, ist hier bei dir sein. Dafür fehlt mir die masochistische Ader.“ Und damit drängte er sich grob an Jim vorbei und floh hinaus auf den Korridor. In Jims Quartier schien er plötzlich keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Sein altes Quartier war nur wenige Schritte entfernt und doch fühlte er sich, als würde ihm die Kraft fehlen, es zu erreichen. Mit zitternden Fingern gab er den Code ein und hoffte, dass er noch aktiv war. Zu seinem Glück war das Quartier bisher niemand anderem zugeteilt worden, fast so als hätte von Anfang keiner daran geglaubt, dass sie es schaffen würden.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter Leonard schloss und er allein in seinem Quartier war, ließ er achtlos sämtliche Gegenstände aus seinen Händen fallen. Er wollte schreien bis ihm die Luft ausging, doch letztlich sank er nur kraftlos auf dem Boden in sich zusammen, schloss die Augen und weinte bitterlich.

War es nicht Sokrates gewesen, der gesagt hatte, dass man seine Liebe freilassen müsse? Wenn sie zurückkehrte, gehöre sie einem für immer. Leonard konnte nur hoffen, dass sich der alte Philosoph nicht geirrt hatte. Aber Leonard hatte ein Versprechen gegeben, das er unbedingt halten wollte, auch wenn es ihn mehr Kraft kostete, als er im Augenblick glaubte je wieder aufbringen zu können.

 _„Liebe mich“_ , hatte Jim zu ihm gesagt und Leonard hatte zu spät begriffen, was er damit meinte, _„wenn ich es am wenigsten verdient habe, denn dann brauche ich es am meisten.“_

Liebe, daran glaubte Leonard fest, war nichts, das man sich verdienen konnte oder nicht. Wahre Liebe war bedingungslos. Und er liebte Jim weiterhin bedingungslos, auch wenn dieser seine Gefühle nicht auf gleiche Weise erwiderte.

„Ich werde dich immer lieben“, flüsterte Leonard in die Dunkelheit seines Quartiers, zog die Beine an die Brust und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abschließend möchte ich gerne loswerden, dass ich keine psychologische Ausbildung habe. Ich habe versucht, so viel wie möglich über das Thema Kindesmissbrauch und die Folgen zu lesen und habe mir erlaubt, Fakten mit ein wenig Fantasie (Sci-Fi) zu mischen, um diese Geschichte zu realisieren.
> 
> Ich habe an dieser Geschichte etwas mehr als zwei Jahre gearbeitet und sie ist mit Sicherheit die schwerste Kost, die ich je geschrieben habe. Stellenweise hat es mich wirklich viel Überwindung gekostet, mir schlaflose Nächte bereitet und gelegentlich war ich auch drauf und dran, die Geschichte abzubrechen. Aber sie wollte erzählt werden und ließ mich nicht los.
> 
> Daher danke ich euch, dass ihr bis hierher mit mir durchgehalten habt. Der Schluss stand schon sehr lange fest und war mitunter, was am schwersten zu schreiben war, da ich hoffnungslos romantisch bin und an die wahre Liebe glaube. Jim und Bones sind mein OTP und werden es wohl auch immer sein. Daher seid nicht allzu traurig über das Ende der Geschichte, es ist schließlich nicht das Ende meiner Serie. Bleibt also dran und begleitet mich auch im nächsten Roman (Stufen des Lebens), wenn ihr erfahren wollt, wie es mit Jim und Bones und allen anderen weitergeht.
> 
> Euer Feedback ist der Zündstoff meiner Fantasie! Lasst mich daher wissen, was ihr denkt. Ich freue mich immer riesig über eure Reviews.
> 
> *mwah*  
> Emony


End file.
